The Founders' Intervention
by sheltie
Summary: The four great founders of Hogwarts help Harry Potter in his fight against Voldemort. Sorry for the sucky summary. Rated T for safety. Reposted chaps 1-10.
1. Chapter 1

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: trying something quite different that I haven't seen written before. Hope you guys like it.**

**A/N 2: as you've might've read in Lily's Plan. I am reposting all my stories. They will now have scene breaks so you won't get confused anymore. There also be some minor changes too. Please look at my profile for more info.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Godric Gryffindor sighed as he sat looking at his close friends and his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, sat next to him with no expression on her face. Salazar Slytherin sat on his other side looking quite angry. And then there was Helga Hufflepuff, who was sitting in the last seat in between Rowena and Salazar. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"So we've heard the what the prophecy said, Salazar's heir will wreak havoc in the world and it's up to my heir to stop him," Godric said.

"I don't like this at all Godric, having to rest the weight of the entire world on the poor boy's shoulders" Rowena said sadly.

"What choice do we have, I mean according to the spells we've done they'd be much suffering if he did nothing" Salazar said snappishly.

"Yes, but he loses so much, and then he gets shipped off into a loveless marriage afterwards" Rowena said.

"I don't care for that part either, anyone with eyes can see who his true soul mate is" Godric said frowning.

The four friends using many forms of ancient magic and saw a version of the future to come and none of them liked what they saw.

"There is something we can do, but we'd have to manipulate quite a few things," Helga said speaking for the first time.

"Helga, I never thought you'd be the one to want to break the rules" Rowena said staring at her best friend with shock.

"This is for a good cause, or what that old man calls the 'Greater Good'" Helga said.

"Hmph, Greater Good, my arse. He's just doing what he feels like doing whenever he feels like it" Rowena muttered.

"I agree with that Rowena, the man should never have that much power," Salazar said.

"And you're the one who wanted to rule the world once upon a time" Godric said quirking an eyebrow at his friend

"I've learned a great many things in my life Godric, and one of them is when to step down from a position of power" Salazar said folding his arms.

"So we're agreed that we must help this boy and those who follow him willingly?" Helga asked bring their attention back.

"Yes Helga, what is your plan?" Rowena asked curiously.

/Scene Break/

**Many, many years later**

A five-year-old Harry Potter collided with the wall of his cupboard and he saw stars. His ribs were screaming in pain and he could taste blood in his mouth. He didn't even know what he did this time to get this beating. He sighed as he slumped onto his ragged mattress knowing it provided no comfort at all. He learned how to control his breathing as to not jar his ribs anymore than he had to. He fell into a restless sleep.

"Harry Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a scared voice.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor," the man said.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"No, you are not, but I have come to help you" Godric said.

"No one can help me, why would you want to help a freak," Harry said despondently.

"You are nothing of the sort my boy, and those who have told you that are ignorant" Godric said.

"How can you help me?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can take you to a place that you will be safe" Godric said.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Just take my hand" Godric said as he held out his hand to the boy.

Harry took the man's hand knowing he could trust this man to do what was right. A blinding flash of light and Harry disappeared from his cupboard.

/Scene Break/

Harry had to blink a few times and found himself in a room like no other. Torches hung on the walls and the room had a strong feeling that Harry couldn't describe in anything else, but magic. He looked around and found that the room was decorated in four colors. Red, blue, green, and yellow was everywhere as were depiction of lions, griffins, ravens, snakes, and badgers.

_Where am I?_ Harry thought.

"You're in what's called the founder's chamber Harry."

Harry spun around to find a tall woman with black hair with a long braid and a silver diadem on her head. She wore a royal blue gown that looked something out of medieval times. Her face had an aristocratic look and her storm grey eyes held much knowledge and wisdom in them.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

The woman smiled gently, "my name is Rowena."

Harry was still quite nervous and Rowena could sense the boy's emotions easily.

"Relax Harry, you are in no danger here, in fact you are quite safe" Rowena said calmly.

"But why am I here?" Harry asked then shut his eyes waiting to be hit.

Rowena frowned at this, she could read the boy's thoughts easily and knew what he was expecting. She instead moved toward Harry then got down on one knee and gently pulled the boy into a hug. Harry stiffen at the contact.

"It's alright Harry, you'll never be hurt by those people again" Rowena whispered into the boy's ear.

Harry started to cry as he wrapped his small arms around Rowena. They held each other for a while as Rowena let Harry release all of his feelings he had kept bundled inside. When they parted Rowena had smile on her face.

"Come Harry, we need to get you cleaned up," Rowena said taking Harry's hand.

She led Harry into another room, which had another woman waiting for him.

"Harry this is Helga, she is going to help you from here" Rowena said.

"Can you stay with me, please?" Harry asked pleadingly.

Rowena always acted very aloof when it came to children even her own and showed very little affection to them, but she wasn't a cold person and showed enough warmth to let her children know they were loved. But the little boy holding her hand called out to her and she just couldn't deny him.

"Yes, I will stay with you" Rowena said softly.

Helga was amazed to see this change in her friend, but would question her later on it.

"Hello Harry, as you've heard my name is Helga. What I'd like you to do is sit up on this bed so I can get a good look at you" Helga said.

Harry looked at Rowena, who nodded. He went over and climbed onto the bed that's when he realized his ribs were still hurt. He winced in pain, but got up on the bed. When he was sitting on the bed he got a good look at Helga. She had long blond hair, though it was shorter than Rowena's was. Her gown was canary yellow. She was a bit plump, but had a very caring face and her light brown eyes that put Harry at ease.

"Now Harry, I'm just going to do a check-up, nothing to be scared of," Helga said smiling gently as not to scare the boy.

Harry felt completely at ease with Helga and with the way she was speaking. He felt like could trust her totally.

Helga waved her wand and frowned as she waved her wand a few more times. She then flicked her wand to a cabinet and potion vials came flying towards them and landed gently on a little table that Rowena had conjured.

"Harry take this, it will take away the pain" Helga said gently.

Harry did as he was told and drank the stuff in the vial. He felt it working instantly and his ribs no longer hurt anymore.

"Now Harry take this, it will make you drowsy so you'd best lie down" Helga said in the same gentle tone.

Harry took the potion and then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"How bad was it Helga?" Rowena asked as soon as Harry was asleep.

"The boy was starved and he had many injuries that were healed, but poorly. I think he patch them up himself" Helga said sadly.

Rowena was angry, how could someone hurt a child. She didn't think it was possible and it didn't matter if they were non-magical or not they had to be punished.

"Rowena, I know what you're thinking, but we need to think about this before we spring into action" Helga said calmly, though she was a little surprised she was the calm one in this. Because it was usually the other way around.

"I know Helga, but I want to throttle those things" Rowena hissed.

"Rowena, I never thought I'd see you become emotionally attached to anyone aside from Godric" Helga said smiling.

"I don't know what to say, Harry has done something to me. I've never felt like this before" Rowena said softly as she stroked Harry's hair.

"Come, we should let Harry rest. Let's get Salazar and Godric so we can plan a way to get those non-magicals" Helga said.

The two women left Harry and went to the meeting hall and called Salazar and Godric.

"I tell you Godric, that man is disgracing the name of Slytherin. If I were alive I'd hex the damn fool" Salazar said angrily.

"I know what you mean Sal, but he isn't the real problem," Godric said.

Salazar sighed.

"How was your watch?" Rowena asked.

"Terrible" Salazar grumbled.

Ever since the four founders died so many years ago they anchored their souls to the school by using their magic and willing it so. They now could watch over Hogwarts and watch as it grew in splendor. They watched the good times and the bad with an observant eye. They had also kept up with the times during their watch and learn the great many changes that had taken place after their passing. They had a subtle mental link to all the students though it was not very intrusive. The sorting hat was linked to them and they help greatly with sorting of the students. Though lately they've been slightly blocked by the current headmaster.

"I see, it's the potions teacher again, huh?" Helga asked though she knew the answer.

"Yes, he's befouling my house, he is turning it into a disgrace" Salazar said gearing up for a rant.

Godric shook his head since he's heard these rants from his old friend for quite some time.

"So how is Harry?" Godric asked changing the subject.

"He's fine, but we've have got some problems" Helga said.

"Oh."

Helga went on to explain what she found in her scans and Rowena told the two men what she found in the boy's mind. This made the two wizards very angry.

"That old coot is dead, if I was alive I'd sic Nellie on him" Salazar said loudly.

"Yes, he needs to be dealt with, but we can't do anything to him right now. So we go after those he put him with," Rowena said with a glint in her eye.

Godric could sense his wife was very vehement about this, it surprised him.

"Rowena has seem to have taken a liking to the young lad" Helga said smirking.

"No way, this can't be! Rowena Ravenclaw has feelings," Salazar said shockingly.

Godric chuckled a bit.

"Oh shut it Sal, I saw how you used to cuddle Nellie when she was an egg and then when she hatched" Rowena said glaring at the man across from her.

"Alright, lets get back to business, shall we" Godric said hoping to stop a confrontation.

The plan was set and thanks to some knowledge of the current laws in the non-magical world thanks to Rowena's library, which updated itself continuously with both magical and non-magical books. They got the Dursleys arrested for child abuse and the investigators found evidence thanks to some carefully placed magic by Rowena, she wanted the bastards to fry.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke to find he was in a room that was very unfamiliar to him. It again had all the same colors and depictions that the founder's chamber had, but in a more subtle setting.

"Hello Harry, I hope you're hungry."

Harry turned to find Rowena standing by his bed holding a tray.

Harry nodded.

Rowena set the tray down and watched Harry eat. She noticed that he seemed to savor the taste of each bit of food like he was sure that he'd ever eat again.

"You don't have to worry Harry, you'll never go hungry again" Rowena said as she stroked Harry's hair gently.

Harry looked at Rowena and smiled at her. This lightened her heart immensely.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore, the great leader of light was in a bind. The people he placed the boy with were charged with child abuse. Now Dumbledore didn't think much of it since he thought that the Dursleys were just very strict with Harry. Even though report from the squib that he had placed there gave him reports that said otherwise. But now Dumbledore had a big problem and had no idea what to do. The boy was missing. He decided to wait for the boy to show and then he could get his plan back in place. He had a feeling that he was safe, but didn't know where. Which was enough for the old man for now.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry was better physically the way he should be for his age he met the other two founders.

"Hello Harry, I'm Godric," the man said.

Harry looked at the man who saved him and saw the he had red hair that looked like a mane of a lion. He also had a red beard with it. He wore a red shirt and brown pants. His eyes were a piercing blue that could frighten you, but also could make you feel welcome too.

"I'm Salazar," the other man said.

Harry turned to him and saw a the Salazar had black hair like Rowena, but he was taller than Godric, though he was more slender and he had a goatee. His face was pale, but was kind. He wore a shirt and trouser like Godric, but his shirt was green and his trousers were grey. His eyes were black and had a menacing look in them, but it was contained and all that showed through was kindness.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're here because you have a destiny that you need to be trained for. Now, normally your schooling would play a part, but we've seen what you need to do and have taken it upon ourselves to teach you personally" Godric said.

Thus the training began. Rowena was teaching Harry mind magic and Charms, Helga taught him Herbology and Magical creatures, Salazar taught him potion making, and Godric taught him Transfiguration. Later when Harry had a firm grasp on those Rowena began to teach Harry Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The four founders taught Harry magical combat. Harry also got taught about the history of the magical world, the real accounts. He learned the Goblin customs and how to treat Centaurs as well as other magical creatures. The founders wanted Harry to understand that every magical creature has a place in this world and deserves respect also, no matter how small they are.

"Now Harry, you can't rely on one thing to win, you must be unpredictable" Salazar said one lesson in magical combat.

"So if my opponent thinks I'm going to apparate, I attack," Harry said.

"That's it, I knew you'd get it" Salazar said smiling.

As the lessons progressed Rowena grew more attached to Harry and watched him closely like a mother watching her child.

"You know Rowena, you've become his mother" Helga said smiling.

"I have not, I could never replace Lily" Rowena said.

"I know, but you're the closest thing to her and I think he sees you like that too," Helga said.

"What should I do?" Rowena asked as she was totally out of her depth in this area.

"Rely on your instincts" Helga said putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rowena nodded.

It wasn't just Rowena who grew close to Harry, the rest of the founders found Harry to be a joy. They loved how dedicated he was, but he could be so relaxed when he wasn't studying. Soon it was time for Harry to enter Hogwarts, though he already was there, he had to make the trip like all other kids, but he'd stay in the room he's lived in.

Harry went to Diagon Alley like every other student to get his supplies, but he did his own shopping. He went to Gringotts to get some money then got his robes, then his books. He stopped when he felt a presence he made his way into a shop that sold owls and other animals. He walked up to a snowy white owl. The owl stared right back him and he felt a connection with her at once. He was out of the store with a new friend. His last stop was to get his wand.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you?" the old wizard said.

"Well then, I guess you know that I need a wand" Harry said.

The old wizard, Ollivander nodded then after he measured Harry out he then began going through wands, trying to find one that suited Harry right. Wand after wand was tried, but each one didn't feel right. That was until a wand made of holly and phoenix feather. After Harry found out that his wand's brother was the one that gave him the scar on his head he left and head back home.

Back at home the founders were confused as to why Harry bought an owl. Harry just told them that he felt a connection to the owl he had. Helga understood right a way, since she had an affinity with animals and could sense the fledgling bond. Harry already had started a familiar bond with the post owl. The boy still had ways to surprise you even after knowing him for so long. Harry also told the founders about his wand and that its brother gave him the scar that is on his forehead. The founders were curious about this and promised to look into it.

/Scene Break/

The day came when Harry had to get on the train, the founders thought it would be best that Harry took the train like all the other students just so he didn't stand out yet.

"Now Harry, you be careful and make sure your mental shields are up" Rowena said in a mothering way.

"I will" Harry said.

"Watch out for Dumbledore and Snape, they'll try and read your mind" Godric said.

Harry nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about us unless you trust them completely" Helga said.

"Don't worry, I won't" Harry said.

"Be safe and be on your guard" Salazar said.

Harry nodded.

Rowena watched as Harry apparated away to get on the train and she wiped a tear away.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way to the platform with plenty of time to spare. He walked over and looked at the hustle and bustle that was taking place and took a deep breath. He headed towards the train and found a girl with bushy brown hair struggling with her trunk.

"Here, let me help you" Harry said.

"Thank you" the girl said.

Harry waved his wand and the trunk was now lighter.

"How'd you do that?" the girl asked.

"Magic" Harry answered with his eyes twinkling.

The girl rolled her eyes, but laughed a little also. They made their way onto the train and found an empty compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh my gosh you are, I've read all about you" Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't believe everything you read" Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

"Because those writers have no idea what happened that night, let alone how I survived" Harry said, "the only ones are myself, who can't remember and Voldemort and I highly doubt they talked to him."

Hermione bit her lip.

"All I'm saying is to not believe everything you read until you've seen it" Harry said gently.

Hermione nodded.

"Good, so shall we get to know each other better" Harry said.

Harry learned that Hermione was a muggle-born and her parents were dentists. She was extremely intelligent. Harry read through Hermione's mind and saw she had an almost blind belief in authority figures that he'd need to crush if they'd be close friends. Harry started slowly and told Hermione of his life with the Dursleys then how he was taken away and now lived with some other relations. Harry didn't exactly lie since he was descendant from Godric and Rowena and probably had a bit of Hufflepuff and Slytherin in his blood too. As he told Hermione of his life he pointed out things in Hermione's life that would have her questioning her teachers.

Another girl with blond hair and a cool attitude popped her head in and asked if she could join them. Harry said she could and then looked at Hermione and she was nodding her consent.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the girl said coolly and formally.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger" Harry said gesturing his traveling companion.

Daphne's eyes flicked to Harry's scar then back to his face.

"It's nice to meet you" Daphne said in a warmer tone.

"You too" Harry said smiling.

Daphne came in and Harry helped her get her stuff put away. After that was done with Hermione got a crash course on how some students would act by Daphne. Daphne though didn't believe in the whole pureblood thing, but many other families did. Hermione was quite shocked at how much bigotry was in this world and wondered if she should stay a part of this world. But Harry got Hermione to see the good and what she could change when she had enough schooling and that he'd help her every step of the way too.

Daphne watched the two and knew that these two would change the wizarding world and decided it was best to befriend them early then she'd be able to get a good career later. She wasn't afraid of hard work when it came to getting something you wanted. But the more she learned from the two the more she started to like Hermione and Harry. For Hermione, it was because she was a very smart for a muggle-born, and as for Harry, she liked him because he wasn't like other pureblood boys. He was nice and didn't care about his fame at all, this was a nice change.

The three kids got to know one another when a boy with mousy brown hair and still had his baby fat stuck his head in.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the boy asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head as did Daphne.

"No, but I can find it for you, what's it's name?" Harry asked.

"Uh, Trevor" the boy said.

Harry took out his wand and waved it a few times and the toad appeared.

"Trevor!" the boy shouted.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"My relatives taught me how to control my magic" Harry said.

"Could they teach me too?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Me too?" Daphne asked with the same enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure, they told me that they'd only teach people who I trust completely," Harry said.

"You can trust me Harry" Hermione said.

Harry looked into Hermione's mind again and saw that she was very trustworthy and loyal. He also scanned the minds of the other two and found the same, but wanted Rowena's opinion on this, as well as the others.

"I'll owl them later and ask" Harry said though he knew that wasn't necessary.

Hermione and Daphne nodded.

The rest of the trip they got to know each other, Harry found out that the boy was Neville Longbottom and thanks to the history lessons he got from the founders he knew of the boy's parents. When the train finally stopped the trio got off and made their way to the half-giant that was calling them. On the boats Harry shared with Hermione, Neville, and a redhead. Daphne was in another boat. After they got off the boats the half-giant led them to a stern looking professor. She then told them a bit about Hogwarts and about the houses, then left.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" a boy with blond hair sneered.

Harry ignored the blond boy.

"I'm talking to you!" the blond boy shouted.

Harry turned to the blond boy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the blond boy said.

"I really don't care who you are since you are very rude" Harry said.

Malfoy glared at Harry.

"You should treat your betters with more respect Potter or you'll end up like your parents" Malfoy said.

Harry glared at Malfoy, but said nothing.

The stern professor came back and the group entered the hall. Hermione was stating a fact she read in one of her books, but Harry didn't listen as he was looking at the head table. The sorting went well Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, Neville was put into Hufflepuff and Daphne in Slytherin, but when Harry's name was called everything went silent. Dumbledore sat up.

Once the hat was on Harry's head he heard a familiar voice.

"_**Hello Harry."**_

"_Rowena, I'm surprised that you'd take over the sorting hat."_

"_**Well I wanted to sort you personally, and I can tell you that you've already made an impact on your new friends. Daphne was hard since she had the brains for Ravenclaw, but Salazar wanted her to be put in Slytherin because of her ambitious nature. Hermione was put in Ravenclaw where she rightfully belongs with the confidence she once lacked. Neville was a tricky one, but we decided to put him in Hufflepuff since the boy has sheer loyalty. But the real question is where would you like to be?"**_

"_Well, I'd like to be with Hermione, I feel a connection to her that I can't describe."_

"_**Alright, but to just let you know that the old goat wants you put in Gryffindor so you'd be close to the redhead that was standing by you."**_

"_Well we best disappoint him then shall we."_

"_**Yes we shall,"**_ Rowena said chuckling.

"RAVENCLAW!"

This shocked the entire hall as everyone thought Harry would be in Gryffindor for sure. Dumbledore frowned and send a probe to the hat ordering it to place Harry in Gryffindor. But Rowena blocked him. The rest of sorting went well, but when Ron Weasley was called the hat took a long time until finally placing him in Gryffindor.

Harry sat with his friend Hermione enjoying the company. The feast went well and after Dumbledore's announcements the students left. Harry followed the Ravenclaw prefect to the Ravenclaw tower. Once in the tower Harry relaxed in one of the chairs.

"I can't wait for classes start," Hermione said happily.

"Calm down Hermione, they'll start soon" Harry said chuckling.

It was late and Hermione said goodnight and left Harry in the common room alone. He snuck out and wandered until he found the founder's chambers. He tapped his wand on the stones in a particular order and the door revealed itself.

"Harry" Rowena said pulling the boy into a hug.

"Hi Rowena" Harry said grinning and hugging the woman back.

"I see you've already started things up young one" Salazar said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes I have, but I know I need to be careful" Harry said as he smoothed his hair down.

"We've been talking Harry, and we think you can let your new friends in, we felt that they'd trust you indefinitely" Godric said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and the fact that you have friends in three of the house is most excellent, though I suggest you find an ally in Gryffindor house" Salazar said.

"Okay, but who?" Harry asked.

"Well I'd suggest the twins there, they are quite smart and I think would be a great resource," Helga said.

"Okay, but what about their brother?" Harry asked.

"Which one?" Salazar asked.

"The one with the horrible manners" Harry said.

"Oh him, he was very difficult to sort since he has no loyalty at all," Helga said.

"He has no thirst for knowledge either" Rowena said.

"He has no courage to speak of" Godric said.

"He has ambition, but is too lazy to do anything about it" Salazar said.

"So why did you place him in Gryffindor?" Harry asked confused since the boy they were talking about had not traits that appealed to any of the houses.

"That wasn't us, the old goat did that" Rowena spat.

"I see, so I should be careful with him," Harry said.

"Yes Harry, that redhead is part of a scheme with the old goat," Rowena said.

"Alright, well I'm a bit tired so I'm going to bed" Harry said yawning.

The founders said goodnight and Harry went to bed.

/Scene Break/

The next couple of days of Hogwarts was quite fascinating as Harry learned that his transfiguration teacher was an Animagus. He liked his head of house and Charms teacher and he liked his Herbology teacher. Potions though was no as fun as he hoped since the teacher was quite bias and would take points from him for stupid things. He also felt the potions teacher trying to probe his mind, but thanks to his skill in Occlumency he could block the greasy git quite easily. He also spend a lot of time with Hermione, Daphne and Neville. It seemed quite odd to the rest of the school to see two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin together.

"Hermione, you need to settled down," Harry said gently.

Hermione was once again cramming for a test that was two weeks away.

"But Harry, we need to study" Hermione said urgently.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione, come with me" he said standing up and holding out his hand.

Hermione didn't look like she wanted to move, but Harry yanked her out of her seat and dragged her out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise," Harry answered.

About halfway there Harry found Daphne and Neville standing looking confused as to why they were standing there in the middle of the corridor.

"Daphne, Neville, what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just had this strange urge to be here," Daphne said.

Neville nodded in agreement.

"Well since you guys are here then you can follow me," Harry said grinning as he had a feeling as to who made his two friends feel like standing there.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked following Harry.

"It's a surprise," Harry answered.

Harry led them to the wall that held the door to the founder's chamber. He took his wand and tapped the stones in the sequence that he knew. When he finished a door appeared. He led them in.

"Ah Harry, I see you've brought your friends" Rowena said looking up from her book.

Harry's three friends stood in shock. With Rowena, who was sitting reading, Helga was watering her plants, Salazar was writing in a book he had, and Godric was looking quite bored lying on the couch.

"Harry, who are these people?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione, I'm surprised that you wouldn't know that you're standing in front of the four greatest magic users in history," Harry said.

Hermione was stunned, which left Daphne to answer.

"Are you telling me that these are the founders of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I knew she was a great selection to Slytherin, Rowena" Salazar said smirking.

"I still think she'd make a good Ravenclaw" Rowena huffed.

"No bloody way" Neville uttered.

"It is the truth young Hufflepuff" Helga said with a smile.

"Well there's no use in standing around, come and sit down" Godric said as he waved his hand and more chairs appeared around the table that Rowena was sitting at. The three friend walked in a trance and sat down still not believing what they are experiencing. Harry took a seat next to Rowena, which she always left open for him.

"But you're supposed to be dead" Hermione said after regaining her focus.

Godric chuckled, "yes we're dead, but we put so much of ourselves in this school that when we passed on, we became a part of the school."

"Oh, alright, but why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"I knew I made the right choice in putting you in Ravenclaw, with a mind like yours, you're going to be a great witch" Rowena said smiling

Hermione blushed from the praise.

"You are here because Harry trusts you with this secret" Godric said.

"And we've looked into your minds during the sorting and found that you are trustworthy to keep this secret" Salazar said.

After that the founders began their lessons with Harry's friends. Hermione was excited to being learning from some of the greatest magic users of all time. Neville was clumsy, but a thirst to learn. Daphne was cool about this all, but you could see in her eyes that she was just as excited as Hermione.

"Now the first thing we're going to teach you is Occlumency" Rowena said.

"What's Occlumency?" Hermione asked.

"Occlumency is what's called mind magic. They're two forms of mind magic one is Occlumency, the other is Legilimency" Rowena said.

"Occlumency is used to blocked Legilimency" Daphne said.

Rowena nodded, "that's correct."

"So what do we have to do?" Neville asked.

Rowena first had them to clear their minds and then had them begin to organize their thoughts and memories. Hermione already had an organized mind and this was quite easy for her, Daphne was second, and then Neville, but he had trouble due to his lack of self-confidence.

"Neville, you are a very powerful wizard," Helga said.

Neville bowed his head, "no, I am not."

"You are Neville, the wand you're using isn't your true wand, but your father's, that's why you're having trouble with your casting" Salazar said examining Neville's wand.

"But what can I do about that?" Neville asked.

"We could get you a new wand, but I have no idea what to do with your father's" Salazar said.

Helga thought for a few minutes then nodded to herself.

"Here, try my wand and see how it feels," Helga said.

Neville was stunned.

"I can't use your wand," he said in protest.

"Yes you can" Helga said and held out her wand for Neville to take.

Neville took the wand and he felt a warmth that he never felt before. He waved it and sparks flew from its tip.

"Just as I thought, my wand was calling out to you" Helga said smiling.

"But I can't keep this" Neville said.

"Yes you can, just keep your father's as a keepsake," Helga said.

Neville nodded though he was still uneasy using a founder's wand.

What the three students didn't know was that when they entered the founder's chamber was that time slowed for them and they spent many days in there training. They got Occlumency training, learned potion making the right way, Charms, and transfiguration also. By the end of the weekend of normal time it had been many weeks of slowed time. The four now had a very strong friendship with one another and knew that they never would doubt the others. The founders cautioned them to not show their true powers so not to stand out from the others. Hermione, Daphne, and Neville also learned of their headmaster's treatment of Harry and promised full disclosure in their next meeting.

As Harry shut the door the friends parted ways, satisfied with what they've learned and what was to come.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of one. What will happen next now that Harry is in Hogwarts and has allies? What will be Dumbledore's next move? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was pleased that the founders liked his friends, but he wanted to talk to Rowena about something personal.

"Um, Rowena, can I talk to you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Sure Harry, what is it?" Rowena asked.

"Well, um, this is odd. But I've been feeling really weird around Hermione. I mean I like her and all, but there's something else that I can't put my finger on" Harry said.

"Well Harry, if you tell me what you feel I can help you" Rowena said gently.

Harry took a deep breath then told Rowena his feelings when he was around Hermione. Like how he did everything he could to be close to Hermione and that he'd get a strange feeling around her that made his stomach queasy. Rowena was surprised by this and could only come up with that Harry had feelings for Hermione. When she told this to Harry, he was shocked and denied that he had those kind of feelings for Hermione and that he and her were just friends. Rowena smiled.

"Harry, you're young, so it is only normal to say that you don't have feelings for someone who you see as just a friend, but when you get older you'll understand. Just keep an open mind," Rowena said sagely.

Harry sighed and nodded.

Rowena sat back and smiled. So far things were changing for the better. She knew that Harry's feelings for Hermione would now evolve to something more since there wasn't any interference of a certain redhead.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was sitting back and thought of what was going on. Harry had disappeared from the house he placed him in and then suddenly appeared here in Hogwarts. He tried to probe the boy's mind, but found that he couldn't, there was a solid wall blocking him. He even tried to have Severus probe the boy's mind, but again a failure. He remembered the conversation he had with the boy a week ago.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Fine sir, but what am I doing here, am I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, you're not in trouble, I just want to know where you've been the past couple years" Dumbledore said.

"What business is it of yours, headmaster?" Harry asked sternly.

Dumbledore was slightly taken back by Harry's tone, but that didn't detour him at all.

"I'm your magical guardian Harry, I placed you with your aunt after what happened to your parents to protect you" Dumbledore said.

"Really professor, then maybe you can explain why the people you left me with beat and starved me," Harry said.

"Now Harry, you are exaggerating," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling like mad.

Harry took out his wand and placed it to the temple of his head and a projection appeared. It showed the abuse Harry suffered. Dumbledore was shocked at what he was seeing, but he remained steadfast that was the only place Harry could stay and be safe.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you're just exaggerating, they love you," Dumbledore said in his grandfather voice.

"Professor, where I live I'm loved and cared for and there's no way I'm going back" Harry said firmly.

"Now Harry, you have no choice since I'm your legal magical guardian you have to obey what I say" Dumbledore said as he showed the piece of parchment that said so.

"That's nice sir, but that was signed on August 20th and I was emancipated on my birthday" Harry said.

Dumbledore was totally shocked by this and Harry left with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

Back in the founder's chamber the founders were discussing what had happened in the headmaster's office.

"Harry, you must be careful around him. He is a very powerful and can make your life horrible if you let him" Helga said.

"I know Helga, but he acted like he had total control of my life and I don't like that" Harry said pouting slightly.

"Yes, I know," Helga said with a sigh.

"Moving on, I think we're making good progress with your friends Harry" Godric said.

"Really, that's great" Harry said happily.

"Yes, Neville has a real aptitude in Herbology and I want to encourage him in it. Not to mention he is a powerful wizard, he just needs self-confidence" Helga said.

"Daphne is pure Slytherin, she is what a Slytherin is supposed to be and not what that greasy git has made it. She shows great knowledge in the political arena, which you will need Harry. I want to help her along in that aspect as well as train her into an advisor role to you" Salazar said.

"Hermione is absorbing knowledge faster than I can put out. She is going to be the most powerful witch of this age. I want her to continue with this, but I will need to rein her in when she gets bossy. Since that will only turn people away" Rowena said.

"You chose your friends wisely Harry, they will stand by you through thick or thin. Treasure them and never take them for granted" Godric said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was thinking how her life had changed since she got on that red train and met a certain black-haired green-eyed boy. She had no idea that he'd offer friendship and then after that it just snowballed. She met the founders and they began to teach her things that she never thought possible. She loved knowledge and wanted to know everything about everything, but now she had something else on her mind. Harry Potter was a enigma of sorts. He acted mature and way beyond his years at times and then on a turn of a dime he'd act his age and laugh and be carefree. She didn't know which side she liked better, the serious Harry or the child-like Harry.

/Scene Break/

Neville was extremely happy, he had good friends and a wand that worked for him. His confidence in himself was now showing and everyone around him noticed. He walked with his back straight and he didn't cower from insults made by Malfoy or Snape anymore, the two were unable to get under his skin anymore. He had all of this thanks to one person, Harry Potter. He knew that his mother is Harry's godmother and that Harry's mother was his godmother. He didn't know if Harry knew this, but he'd tell him. He enjoyed the time he had with the founders as he learned things that were advanced for what is in the first year curriculum, but he understood it and got it. Yes, he couldn't wait for the next training session.

/Scene Break/

Daphne always had a cool exterior to detour any boy that tried to make a move on her. Even at only eleven she was showing to be a striking beauty. With her blond hair and clear blue eyes, she had beautiful written all over her. She liked her friends very much. She didn't really have many growing up. Her only one was Tracey Davis, and even then that was a little forced as their fathers were business partners. But now she had friends that liked her for who she is. She didn't feel like she had to put on a mask with them. With them she was herself. She very much loved her lessons with the founders, especially with Salazar since he was her house's founder. He taught her what a true Slytherin was supposed to be and not what her head of house was doing. She couldn't wait for her next lesson.

/Scene Break/

It was a nice day and Harry and his three friends were enjoying their weekend. They had all finished their homework and now just wanted to relax. Well, most of them, Hermione wanted to work ahead and that meant Harry and Daphne had to drag the girl away from her books.

"Such a nice day" Daphne said.

"Yeah, days like this I just want to do some gardening" Neville said.

They were all outside near the lake resting.

"Potter."

Harry groaned as he got up and looked behind him to find Malfoy and his two bookend bodyguards.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"I'm giving you one more chance to accept my offer" Malfoy said.

"And why should I?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"You should know Potter that the Malfoys are a very prestigious family" Malfoy said with his nose in the air.

Daphne snorted at this.

"What so funny Greengrass?" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, nothing Malfoy, but you should know that the Greengrass family is more prestigious than yours. In fact the Potters are even more prestigious than either mine or yours" Daphne said.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about, the Malfoys are_ the_ most prestigious" Malfoy said in a very arrogant tone.

Neville fell back laughing at this.

"What are you laughing at you squib" Malfoy sneered.

Neville stopped laughing and glared at Malfoy.

"Careful Malfoy, Neville maybe a Hufflepuff, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous" Hermione warned.

"Shut up Mudblood" Malfoy said.

This got Harry on his feet and his wand out.

"You call Hermione that name again and I'll hex you to oblivion" Harry snarled.

Malfoy was about to retort when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. The Malfoy scion actually saw his death in Harry's eyes. This scared him, but he had to act tough.

"Whatever, I gave you one last chance Potter, that's all you get" Malfoy said and walked away.

Once Malfoy was gone they all relaxed.

"The bloody ponce, he was scared. I could see it in his body language" Daphne said.

"Yeah" Neville agreed.

"Thank you Harry for standing up for me" Hermione said.

Harry smiled at his friend.

"Anytime Hermione" he said.

/Scene Break/

**A couple days later**

Harry took a deep breath, he needed to talk to the two of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history, but where to find them was the hard part. He decided to head to the Gryffindor tower, he knew where it was. He found the Fat Lady and bowed.

"My lady Esmeralda, how have you been?" Harry asked bowing.

"Mr. Potter, I've been doing well. What brings you here?" Esmeralda asked curtsying.

"To see if the Weasley twins are in" Harry replied.

Esmeralda paused for a moment then smiled.

"They are in" she said as she opened up for him.

Harry bowed, "Thank Esmeralda."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry went in and found the Gryffindor common room somewhat populated with students either doing homework or goofing off. Once he stepped in everyone in the room froze. How did Harry Potter get in here? was on everyone's mind.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to Fred and George Weasley" Harry said.

He walked passed ignoring the stares and whispers until one that couldn't be ignored.

"How'd you get in here Potter?"

Harry turned and found it was the youngest redhead glaring at him.

"I just asked the portrait, she's very nice" Harry said.

"Bullshit Potter, you must've used some dark magic on it" Ron said.

"Weasley, I know as much dark magic as any first year, except for probably Malfoy" Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry and was about to say something when Percy Weasley jumped in.

"Enough Ron. Mr. Potter, I want to know how you got in here" Percy said in his bossy pompous tone.

"Like I told your younger brother, I just asked Esmeralda to let me enter" Harry said.

"Who's Esmeralda?" Percy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The one called the fat lady, you didn't think that was her real name did you? I mean that's a horrid name to call anyone" Harry said.

Percy's ears turned a bit red.

"I have to report this to the professor" Percy said firmly.

"For what, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just here to talk to your brothers Fred and George, that's all" Harry said.

"This must be reported to a professor" Percy said persistently.

"Quit being a stick in the mud Percy. You'll never get a girlfriend with that stick so far up your ass" Harry said.

Gasps and then chuckles were heard in the room at this.

"I have a girlfriend" Percy said firmly.

"Oh yeah, Penelope Clearwater, she a very nice girl. I don't know what she sees in you" Harry said shaking his head at the end.

Percy's glare at Harry harden at this.

"What that's supposed to mean?" he asked with a bit of heat.

"Well Penny is so nice, kind, sweet, and hell, if I were older I'd want to date her. So, I don't see what she sees in you since all you care about is rules and brown nosing" Harry said.

Harry nailed it on the head of Percy's personality. That's all he cared about, rules and sucking up to get ahead. Harry remembered the founders saying that Percy should've been in Slytherin because of his ambitious nature, but Dumbledore blocked them.

The Gryffindors had no idea what to do or say since they never heard a first year talk this way to a fifth year, let alone a prefect.

"I think I'll have a talk with Penny, she's smart enough to see reason" Harry said tapping his chin.

Percy was enraged by now and pulled out his wand ready to hex Harry, but Harry was ready for this and his wand was in his holster ready to go. Percy opened his mouth to call his spell when Harry had his wand out and disarmed him. This stunned the room, a first year had disarmed a fifth year, and Prefect too.

"I'm going to have to talk to professor McGonagall, she won't be happy that a Gryffindor prefect tried to hex a first year" Harry said and turned to leave the room.

Ron took this as an opening and grabbed his wand and fired a hex at Harry. Harry sensed this and rolled out of the way.

"Firing a spell while my back is turned, that's a low move to do. Not to mention a coward's way. How you were sorted into Gryffindor is a mystery to me. I guess I have two things to tell professor McGonagall. Oh, Fred and George Weasley please meet me in the library tomorrow after classes, thanks" Harry said as he exited the room.

The rest of the Gryffindors were not happy with two of the Weasleys' behavior and gave them the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

That wasn't the end of Percy and Ron's troubles. McGonagall was livid hearing the accusations, and the fact that their house sided with Harry in the allegations just made her even more angry at the two Weasleys. She threaten to strip Percy of his prefect badge if he got into another altercation with Harry and both he and Ron lost a hundred points each. Percy also lost his girlfriend. Penelope was angry at Percy for trying to hex Harry and wouldn't even listen to him as he tried to explain himself.

/Scene Break/

**Founder's chamber**

"Harry, you really don't do small do you?" Rowena asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you just turned an entire house on two of their own" Rowena said.

"A worthy move of a Slytherin if I don't say so myself" Salazar said beaming with pride.

"I just went in there to talk to the Weasley twins, how was I to know that was to happen" Harry said.

"Well it did, so you have to be more careful from now on Harry" Godric said.

"I will, I promise" Harry said.

"Good, now let us get started at making plans for your friends next training session" Godric said.

Everyone nodded.

Harry made contact with the Weasley twins and after Harry checked them out by scanning their minds he found them to be loyal enough. He talked to the founders after his meeting with the twins and they agreed to invite the twins. The first training session with the twins was remarkable. The twins took everything in stride and even though they joked around a lot they were serious in training. Their Occlumency shields were okay, but needed to be improved for the secrets that were going to be told. Rowena enjoyed the twins inventiveness and creativity an encouraged them to start a joke shop. The other founders enjoy the little pranks that the twins pulled also.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was very hyped up for her next training session with the founders, she wasn't the only one though as Neville and Daphne were the same. Harry led them along with the Weasley twins to the founder's chambers. Once there they got to work. They were worked hard for several hours until Godric called for a break.

"Aright, we promised full disclosure and we never broke a promise. So gather round" he said.

The six students found out why the founders left their souls here and were shocked at the possible future.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hermione asked.

"So you won't make the same mistakes, but the future has already changed so much that we needn't worry too much" Rowena said smiling at her pupil.

"So Hermione married Weasley, that can't be right. She can do so much better than him" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said blushing.

Daphne and Neville saw this and smiled, they both could tell that their friends had a thing for one another.

"Yes, but since the timeline has changed already we have less to worry about, but we must still be careful since who knows what new changes might occur" Rowena said cautioned them.

The students nodded.

"Very well, let us get back to training" Godric said.

The training resumed now with knowledge of a future that could've been and how they all planned to make sure that that future never comes to pass. All the students put their heart and soul into their training knowing they had people they needed to protect.

Hermione couldn't believe that she would marry that loud mouth bottomless pit red haired git. She thought of herself better than to sink to that level. But she realized that she probably buried her feelings for Harry since he never returned them. That won't happen, she wouldn't let that happened. She knew she felt something for Harry and she was going to make sure she didn't bury these feelings.

Neville was amazed at how he changed in that possible future. He had a feeling that he was already changing into that Neville at this moment, and at much faster rate. His confidence was rising every day he spent with his friends and he vowed to stick by them no matter what.

Daphne was amazed at what was shown. She made a promise to herself that she'd not let her little sister Astoria marry Malfoy. No way would that arrogant prick touch her little sister. She just didn't know how to go about it since she knew that they've already changed many things, but she knew deep inside that some things might stay the same.

The Weasley twins, who usually could turn a dark situation and turn it light with a joke or prank were very serious. They knew that they couldn't afford t goof off on this. Fred was scared a bit since he knew that he had died in the possible future and planned to not in this one. George vowed to do everything in his power to keep his brother alive. They both agreed that they'd do what they could to protect their family and friends.

Harry knew a little of this, but learning the whole thing was amazing. He knew one thing that he would not walk into the forest and get himself killed. That was not an option this time. Also that now he had a good hold of his feelings and could make a move on Hermione, but he was still a eleven-year-old boy that hadn't a clue about girls. So he decided to stay friends with Hermione and see how things go for now.

/Scene Break/

The group was back in classes and it was hard for them to pay attention since they learned so much more from the founders than in their normal classes. Though they did their best to fly under the radar and not show that they knew more than what was being taught.

The days went by and soon it was Halloween. Harry was sullen since it was the day that his parents died. Hermione did her best to comfort her friend. And hey, anytime she could have to just to be close to Harry she'd take. She knew she was still too young to be thinking of Harry like that, but her body was on the edge of the change from little girl to growing woman. And that meant her budding hormones were slowly rising to the surface.

Neville did what he could to be there for Harry since he felt for his friend and brother. Neville's mother was Harry's godmother and Harry's mother was Neville's godmother. So they considered each other brothers in all, but blood though they might've been connected by that also somewhere in their lineage.

Daphne also comforted Harry. It was a new thing for her since she never had to do this thing before. But she wanted to be their for her friend.

The twins did what they did best to help Harry. They joked and pranked their two other brothers to cheer Harry up.

During the Halloween feast the defense professor Quirrell came in shouting about a troll then fainting. Harry saw right through this and snorted at the bad acting job. Hermione gave him a look and he told her he'd explain it to her later. She nodded. Soon they were escorted back to their dorms and had the rest of their meal there. That night Harry wasn't able to get back to his bed in the Founder's chamber due to the tighten security, but he found out later from Rowena, who created a connection with Harry mentally that the troll was brought in by Quirrell to distract the teachers from the third floor corridor. Sadly the distraction didn't work and Quirrell failed at whatever he was trying to do. According to Rowena, Snape stopped Quirrell from getting into the third floor corridor.

The next day Harry gathered his friends together and told him his thoughts about Quirrell's performance last night. The others agreed after looking back at it. Harry then added what Rowena told him and this got the others thinking about what could be so valuable on the third floor corridor. The founders said nothing about it, but the group knew that the founders knew what it is.

/Scene Break/

Soon Christmas was upon them and Neville decided to leave and see his Gran and visit his parents in St. Mungo's. Daphne decided to stay since her parents were going in vacation and told her she wasn't going with them. Fred and George were staying also since their parents didn't have enough money to take them to Romania to see their brother. Harry was going to stay since Hogwarts was his home.

That left Hermione. She was stuck since she didn't want to leave Harry during this time, but wanted to go home to see her parents. Her parents decided to make the decision for her and told her they were going away for the holidays and she would have to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione was pleased that she was able to stay though sad that she wouldn't see her parents.

/Scene Break/

On the first day of break Harry and his friends enjoyed a nice time with the founders. There was no studying at this meeting just some R & R. The founders thought that the kids deserved it since they were working so hard.

"It's the holidays, you should relax. You all have been working very hard" Godric said.

Hermione pouted since she wanted to continue on with lessons even on break.

"Come on Hermione, we can't work all the time or we'd be as grumpy as Snape" Fred said.

"Yeah, and just thinking of a female version of Snape is scary enough" George said.

Everyone cringed at the mental image of a female Snape.

"Thank a lot you two, now I'll be having nightmares" Daphne said.

"Sorry" the twins said.

"Fine, I'll try to relax" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"That's all we want" Harry said smiling as he threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione blushed slightly at the smile.

/Scene Break/

The holiday went well the group enjoying their time together. They had snowball fights, which ended up being Harry, Hermione, and Daphne chucking snowballs at Ron and Malfoy and his cronies. They enjoyed their fun as they disillusion themselves so their victims wouldn't find them.

Daphne and Hermione spent their nights sleeping in the founder's chambers. Since there weren't many students in the castle no one would be there to report them. This gave them more time with the founders and they heard many stories from the them.

On Christmas Day Harry and Hermione opened their presents together along with Daphne. Harry got a nice load of presents from all the founders and from his friends too. But the present that caught his eye was the one that came with a note, but no signature.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but the note said it belonged to my father" Harry said looking at it with reverence.

"That's an invisibility cloak, they are very rare" Daphne said in awe.

"Harry, you should check it for any charms or spells" Godric cautioned.

Harry nodded and laid the cloak down and with a few waves of his wand he canceled the charms on the cloak.

"I count three tracking charms on it" Harry said.

"That's not good Harry, be careful when you use the cloak" Rowena said.

Harry nodded and put the cloak away.

After that the three friends talked and enjoyed their Christmas. Soon the twins joined them and they all had a good time and headed to the Great hall together laughing along the way.

New Years came and went without any big thing. Though Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek when the clock stuck twelve. Hermione was red the rest of the night. Harry also kissed Daphne on the cheek, but she just smiled.

/Scene Break/

When Neville came back and school resumed they were back to their usual routine. But one day while they were training Godric had them stop.

"What is it Godric?" Hermione asked.

"We've discussed this at length and have decided to tell you what is in the third floor corridor" Godric said.

"What is it?" Daphne asked curiously.

"It's a very special artifact, it's called the Sorcerer's Stone" Rowena said.

Rowena with the help of the other founders told the group about how the stone was hidden and protected by various traps. Now the founders had no clue what the traps were, but were confident that the group could get through them with ease with the training they have. Their mission was to get to the stone and bring back here then they'd decided to what to do next.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: This one was supposed to be shorter than it is ow, but I found out while I was working on the next chap that I left a very big gap in between that needed filling. I also apologize for the crappy ending to this chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry and his group got their first mission. The founders told them that Dumbledore hid a very precious artifact, the Sorcerer's Stone, here in Hogwarts and that it should be removed before an enemy gets it or a student gets hurt. Harry and his friends agreed with this whole-heartedly. This school was built for teaching students, not to hide an artifact that could lure evil.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready for anything Harry" Neville said.

Daphne nodded as did Hermione and the twins.

"Good, let's get going" Harry said.

They made their acting like they were just wandering the castle with the twins acting like tour guides telling them about the places they were going and some funny pranks they pulled in the area. Once they got to the third floor corridor Hermione opened the door with a simple 'Alohamora' then they entered. What they found was a big three headed dog greeting them with bared teeth.

"Bloody hell, what is that?" Fred asked shocked.

"I think that is a Cerberus" Harry said tilting his head to the side.

The three-headed dog growled loudly as it took in the intruders.

"How do we get passed it?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry thought hard and then shrugged. He walked towards the three-headed dog, who was crouching down baring its teeth and growling even louder.

"Easy there boy" Harry said gently.

The three-headed dog looked ready to lunge, but as soon as Harry laid his hand on one of its legs the beast calmed.

"Good boy, you're doing a good job of protecting this area" Harry said gently as he rubbed the big beast's middle head.

The others watched in horror and fascination as Harry petted the three-headed dog gently and talk to it calmly.

"Alright boy, I have to go, but I'll be back to play" Harry said.

This got the beast excited and moved to the side, which revealed a trap door.

"Come on guys, let's go" Harry said.

The others walked over to Harry hesitantly. When they got there Harry had the trap door open and waiting.

"Harry, how'd you do that?" Daphne asked shocked and relieved that her friend was safe.

"I learned it from Helga, she is very good with all kinds of animals" Harry said.

Hermione lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist squeezing him tight. Harry winced slightly at the sudden contact and force of the hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she wailed.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm fine" Harry said gently rubbing Hermione's back.

"Guys, we should get going" Neville said.

"Right, who's first?" Harry said still holding Hermione, who didn't seem to want to let go.

"We'll go guys" George said speaking for himself and his brother.

"Alright, let us know as soon as you land" Harry said.

The twins nodded and both jumped down the trap door. The others waited with bated breaths for word from the twins.

"It's alright, come on down" one of the twins said.

Harry and the others jumped down and they landed in a squishy pile of something.

"What is this stuff?" Daphne asked with a wrinkled nose.

"I don't know, maybe it was put here to break our fall" Hermione said.

"This is Devil's Snare" Neville said.

"What!" the others shouted.

"Calm down everyone, the more you panic the tighter the vines will get" Neville said.

The others watched as Neville took a deep breath and relaxed. The vines around loosened and he dropped down below. This made the others panic a bit.

"Neville, where are you?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Just below you guys. Just relax and you'll be fine" Neville said.

The others did as they were told, though a few of them had to take a couple of deep breaths before they were totally relaxed, Daphne. Once they were all free from the Devil's Snare they went forward.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she looked up.

Above them were millions of keys with wings. They were all flying about at a leisurely pace.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we move?" Neville asked nervously.

"One way to find out" Harry said.

They all ran to the other side of the room and the keys didn't bother them. They tried the door using many spells that would open it, but nothing happened.

"Well, now what?" Daphne asked.

"I think one of those keys are supposed to fit in" Harry said pointing at the flying objects above their heads.

"Sounds plausible" Hermione said.

"Right, I'll fly up and get the right one" Harry said.

"But there are so many, how will we know which one is the right one?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't thought of that.

"We'll help you Harry" Fred said.

George nodded.

The three grabbed one of the brooms that were in the room and went in search of the key.

"What kind of key are we looking for?" Harry shouted down.

"A big old one" Daphne said.

"Right" Harry said.

Harry and the twins flew around looking for the right key.

"Harry, I found it" George shouted.

"Excellent, grab it" Harry said.

George did just that, but the key seemed to have sensed that it was spotted and evade George's attempt.

"Bloody hell, this key is annoying" George said after his fifth attempt.

"I got it, you two fly at it from either side and I'll fly at it from below" Harry said.

Fred and George both nodded in agreement. The plan went off with a hitch and Harry had firm grasp on the struggling key. They landed and Harry handed the key to Daphne, who was closest to the door. Once the door was unlocked they headed forward. The room was dark until the stepped forward and the room was alit.

"It's a giant chessboard" Hermione exclaimed.

"Great, I wish Ron was here" Neville muttered.

Fred, George, and Hermione had to agree since they knew that the bottomless pit boy was quite good at chess.

"There's no need for that" Harry said confidently.

"So you know how to play?" Daphne asked.

"No" Harry said.

"Then how are you going to win?" Neville asked confused.

"Simple" Harry said with a smile.

He walked to the edge of the board and waved his wand muttering some words under his breath. After he was done he smiled.

"Just as I thought" he said.

The others were confused at what Harry meant so they watched rapt attention. Harry took a breath and waved his wand in many intricate moves as he muttered words under his breath. As he did this the chess pieces came to life and started to play all by itself. The chess moves were quick and decisive. It was ten minutes later and Harry finished. He had sweat on his brow and panting slightly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a bit tired" Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What did you just do?" Daphne asked in awe at what she just saw.

"Oh, just played a nice chess game" Harry said simply.

"Harry, that's was no chess game I've ever seen" Daphne said.

Harry shrugged and walked across the chessboard to the door, the others followed him still stunned at what they had just seen. There stood an adult troll. The stink was almost unbearable, but the group held their breaths.

"What are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"Fire hexes at the ugly thing until he's down" Harry said.

The others nodded and pulled out their wands and began firing hexes at the troll. The troll finally dropped after almost a half an hour of spell casting.

"That was tiring" Neville said panting.

"Yeah, but let's go, I can't hold my breath any longer" Hermione said.

The group nodded and ran to the door on the other side of the room. Once in they all took a ton of deep breaths to compensate for the oxygen they didn't breath before. Once they were all breathing normally again they turned to find a table with a row of potion vials. They walked forward and a wall of purple fire appeared behind them as well as a wall of black fire in front of them.

"Now what are going to do?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we're trapped by two different color fires" George said.

Hermione and Daphne went to the table and looked at the piece of parchment that laid there. They read it and then started a ten minute discussion that none of the boys could follow. The two girls ended with big grins on their faces.

"Amazing" Hermione said.

"I'll say, not many would get this" Daphne said.

"Of course, there aren't many wizards with an ounce of logic" Hermione said.

"Definitely" Daphne agreed.

The boys looked at one another with confused expressions. Hermione and Daphne were still hunched over the piece of parchment whispering to each other.

"So what do you think Daph?" Hermione asked.

"It's got to be that one" Daphne said pointing to one of the bottles.

"That's what I was thinking too" Hermione said nodding.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Fred asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, what's the whole challenge?" George asked with the same amount of annoyance in his voice.

"It's a logic puzzle" Hermione said.

"Okay" the four boys said.

Hermione and Daphne rolled their eyes. They explained the whole puzzle to the boys and how they came up with the solution.

"Okay, but it doesn't look like there's enough for all of us" Neville said noticing how small the bottle was.

"The potions are refillable" Daphne said.

"Oh" Neville said.

"But, we don't need to do that since the twins can just use that spell to freeze the flames so we could all move on" Hermione said.

"Right, forgot that the founders taught us that one" Fred said.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?" George asked.

The twins used the flame-freezing spell and they went through the black fire into the next room.

"Now what?" Fred asked looking around the new room.

The room was empty except for a mirror in the middle of the room.

"This must be Dumbledore's challenge" Daphne said.

"Which means this one will be the trickiest one" Neville said.

Harry led the group forward and Harry saw his reflection in the mirror. His reflection smiled at him and pulled out a red stone out his pocket, then put it back. Harry felt a weight in his pocket and smiled.

"That was easy" he said.

"Harry, what do you mean, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain it when we get back to the founders" Harry said.

Hermione pouted, but nodded.

It didn't take them much time to get back through the traps and once they were back in the founder's chambers Harry showed off the Sorcerer's Stone to everyone.

"How'd you do it Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well, I don't know actually. I just thought that I wanted to find the stone to keep it safe and then boom it was in my pocket" Harry said.

Hermione didn't like this explanation and was about to rip into Harry when Rowena started laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell off her chair.

"What's so funny Rowena, dear?" Godric asked looking confused.

"Oh, Dumbledore, that's got to be one of your finest traps ever" Rowena said now giggling madly.

Everyone was still confused and had to wait for Rowena to calm down to get her to explain.

"What Dumbledore did was quite ingenious. The only way to get the stone out of the mirror is to want to find it, but not use it. If you want to find it to use it then all you see in the reflection is you using the stone" Rowena said.

"Oh" Hermione said in realization.

"That was quite clever and very sneaky too" Salazar said.

"Yes, it was. Anyway, we don't have to worry anymore since Harry has the stone" Rowena said.

"But what do we do with it now?" Neville asked.

"Send it back to Nicholas Flamel" Godric said.

The other three founders agreed with this.

"Aright, we'll do that" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas Flamel was sitting at his desk writing in his journal when a snowy white owl appeared.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Nicholas asked.

The snowy owl hooted and stuck out her leg.

"I see, you have something for me" Nicholas said.

The owl hooted again.

Nicholas chuckled then he untied the small package and letter from the owl.

"Here's a perch for you to rest on" Nicholas said as he waved his wand to conjure a perch.

The snowy owl went to the perch and closed her amber eyes.

Nicholas opened the package and saw it was his stone. He frowned for a moment then opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Flamel,_

_Enclosed is your stone. My friends and I retrieved it from a set of traps your friend Albus set up in hopes of luring a dark lord, possibly Voldemort to take the bait. My friends and I saw this as a poorly conceived plan as he not only put at risk a powerful magical artifact like the Sorcerer's Stone, but a school full of children to the threat of Voldemort. We didn't like this at all and made our way through these 'safety precautions' to rescue the stone before Voldemort could get it or any student could get hurt. You might also want to know that your friend Albus warned the whole school not to go to where the stone was hidden and I quote, "under the pain of death," which is a completely stupid thing to say to children since it will only make us curious and want to investigate._

_I also want you to know that my friends and I are all first years with two third years and we got through traps that our professors had set up to stop such attempts._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

Nicholas set the letter down and lean back in thought. He had a bad feeling when Albus offered to protect the stone and this just clarified it. He shook his head.

"Albus, how dumb can you be to put children under your care in such danger" the alchemist muttered to himself.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts Harry and his friends relaxed knowing that the threat was mostly over. Now they had to figure out Quirrell. All they knew was Harry got a headache when he looked at the garlic-smelling professor was staring at him. Though Harry was able to block out the headache he still sensed them. They talked to the founders about this and they told them that it was very suspicious. But that was all they said. This made the group curious and wondered if the founders knew what was going on and why don't they tell them.

"We want you to figure it out yourself. You won't learn anything if we just tell you" Rowena said when Hermione asked.

This made Hermione pout. But later this gave her drive to find out about Quirrell. She devoted much of her time researching it and the other half working on her schoolwork.

This of course worried her friends some.

"Harry, you have to do something, she's going to wear herself out" Daphne said.

"I know, but I have no idea what to do" Harry said with frustration.

"Maybe you should take her out for a nice fly" George suggested.

"She's afraid to fly" Harry said.

"She is, maybe she just needs the right teacher" Fred said smirking.

Harry blinked.

"Come on Harry, take your girl for a nice fly" George said.

Harry blushed.

"She's not my girl" he said.

"Harry, there's no need to play innocent with us, we're all friends" Fred said grinning now.

Harry was now blushing madly by now at Fred and George big grins.

"Guys, help" Harry said looking over at Neville and Daphne.

Neville and Daphne looked at one another then shrugged, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

"Thanks a lot" Harry said glaring slightly at his two friends.

/Scene Break/

Harry got Hermione away from her work by pretty much kidnapping her from the library and made her stay with him for the next five days. Hermione tried to get away, but Harry always knew where to find her and then he'd 'kidnap' her again.

"Harry, how long are you going to so this to me?" Hermione asked glaring at her friend.

"Until you realize that you need to take a break. You're going to wear yourself out at the rate you're going and I prefer the way you look right now" Harry said.

Hermione blushed slightly at this.

Once the five days were up Harry allowed Hermione to get back to work. She did, but she was more relaxed.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the group chatting. Now he didn't have any problem with the friends that Harry hung around though he would have preferred Harry to befriend the young Mr. Weasley so he could have an inside line on what was going on. But that didn't happen and none of Harry's friends gave him the time of day. He remembered the talks he had with each one of them.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back and watched the young brunette in front of him.

"How are you enjoying your time here Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I'm having a great time sir" Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see you're friends with Harry Potter, how is that going?" he asked.

"I don't understand how my being friends with Harry has to do with my schooling?" Hermione asked.

"You see Miss Granger, Harry Potter is a very important individual to our world and I just want to makes sure he's doing well" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I understand that Harry is important, but what I don't understand is why you are asking me about him when you can just talk to Harry directly" Hermione said.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all. So he decided to peek into her mind to see what he could find. What he found was a huge grey stonewall, that encircled her whole mind. This baffled the old wizard as he never saw something like this before. Definitely from a muggle-born.

"Something wrong sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, you are excused Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and left. She had a small smile on her face when she left the office.

/Scene Break/

**A week later**

Dumbledore sat back as he examined the boy in front of him. He knew that the boy was a possible for the prophecy, but it was Harry that Voldemort went after. He did decided if Harry died or something he'd move on to Neville here.

"Mr. Longbottom, how are you today?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine sir, am I in trouble or something?" Neville asked.

"No you aren't, I just want to see how you are adjusting to everything" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm doing fine sir, I'm doing well in my classes and I have good friends" Neville said.

"Yes, I see that. I see that your friends include Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but don't see what that has to do with anything" Neville said.

"Mr. Longbottom, I just want to make sure that you're making the right choices in life" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, who my friends are is none of your business unless they are affecting my schoolwork, which they are not. So I'd like to know why I am her or do I need to write a letter to my grandmother" Neville said.

Dumbledore was taken back at this. He thought the boy would be falling head over heels to listen to him. He was the great Albus Dumbledore. But it looked like the young lad has grown a backbone. This wasn't good at all if he had to use the boy if Harry didn't work out. He needed to be able to manipulate things to work in his favor and that wouldn't work if his weapon had self-confidence.

"Is there anything else professor?" Neville asked.

"No, you may go Mr. Longbottom" Dumbledore said.

/Scene Break/

**Another week later**

Dumbledore sat serenely as he looked at the student in front of him. Daphne just looked back at him not making a move or anything. She had a look of boredom on her face.

"How are you doing Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine sir" Daphne answered.

Dumbledore frowned, he didn't like these short answers.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"About what, sir?" Daphne asked.

Dumbledore felt a small headache forming.

"About how you're enjoying your time here at Hogwarts Miss Greengrass" he said.

"Fine sir, I have met some good friends and I am doing fine in my classes" Daphne said.

Dumbledore frowned internally, he was hoping for more an answer than that.

"That's good Miss Greengrass, I'm happy to see that you've adjusted to here" Dumbledore said.

Daphne just sat there, which annoyed Dumbledore. He was used to students opening up to and telling him everything, but there Daphne sat motionless.

"Is there anything else sir?" Daphne asked.

"No, that's all" Dumbledore said holding back his annoyance.

Daphne nodded then left.

/Scene Break/

**Another week later**

Dumbledore now had a very big headache and had to ask Pomfrey for some headache potion to help him. He sat back as he observed the twins.

"Are we in trouble sir?" Fred asked.

"No, I just want to see and chat a bit" Dumbledore said casually.

Fred looked at George and the two nodded. This confused the old man since he had no idea what was going on.

"So you just wanted to chat with us?" George asked.

"Yes, since you have two brothers also in school with you I thought you might want someone to talk to" Dumbledore said.

"We're doing fine" Fred.

"Yeah, we got great friends" George.

"We have a lot of fun in classes" Fred.

"And Quidditch is wicked fun" George.

Dumbledore had to keep turning his head back and forth to keep up with the twins.

"Yeah, Harry is a fun guy" Fred.

"Totally, and his friend Hermione is cool too" George.

"Daphne isn't bad at all either, for a Slytherin" Fred with a smirk.

"And Neville is nice to be around also" George.

Dumbledore now not only a headache, but his neck was getting sore turning to and fro.

"Enough please, I understand now" he said.

"Alright, so can we go?" Fred asked.

"Yes, you two can go" Dumbledore said as he massaged his temples.

The twins left with smirks on their faces.

/Scene Break/

Later that night after the twins time with the headmaster they were in the founders' chambers with the others.

"That was hilarious guys" Neville said chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought Dumbledore was going to snap" Harry said.

The twins bowed to their audience.

"Well done you two, I think Dumbledore will think twice before calling you back in" Helga said.

"Yes, you all did well dealing with the old man, but be careful. He has a lot of power and can crush you" Rowena warned.

"Maybe I should take Hermione under the protection of house Potter" Harry suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea Harry" Godric said.

"What does this all mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry then explained to Hermione when he went to Gringotts to get some money from his vault he found from his parents' wills, which were to be read to him when he turned eleven. That he was to be made head of the Potter house. Harry did and now wore the ring that all heads of Ancient and Noble houses wear. He had his become invisible so know one would know that he was head of Potter house. Now though he had to reveal himself so he can protect Hermione. They all knew that the headmaster was the magical guardian to all muggle-borns who enter Hogwarts.

"So what do I have to do?" Hermione asked.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here is the fourth chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well there are two ways. The first is to make you a vassal to the Potter house" Harry said.

"That sounds good, what's the other?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed, which made Hermione quirk an eyebrow at him.

"The second is for you become betrothed to Harry" Rowena said since Harry didn't look like he was going to say it.

Hermione's cheeks turned as red as Harry's. The others chuckled and giggled at this.

"B-b-betrothal" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, you'd be not only be under house Potter's protection, but would be the next Lady Potter as well" Rowena said smiling.

"Oh my, I don't think I'm ready for that" Hermione said dazed.

"Why not, you two act like a couple already" Fred said.

"Yeah, you two are more like a couple than our mom and dad" George said.

Harry and Hermione blushed bright red at this.

"I know this is frightening to both of you, but I suggest for you two to really think about the betrothal option" Rowena said.

"Alright, we will" Harry said with a sigh.

/Scene Break/

It was a few days later and late one night Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room. Most of the Ravenclaws were asleep. They were up because both were too caught in their reading to notice the time.

"Um, Hermione, I think we should talk about me taking you into my house" Harry said hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Okay, what about?" Hermione asked nervously as she placed her book down.

"You know Hermione" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione frowned and began playing with the hem of his skirt.

"I know that this is hard to talk about Mione, but I want to protect you as soon as possible" Harry said.

"Then make me a vassal" Hermione said not looking up.

Harry hesitated, which Hermione saw.

"You don't want to" she said softly.

"No, I want to Hermione, but, well it's this whole thing and what the founders showed us and well. I've been thinking" Harry said as he ran hand through his hair.

"About what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well with those visions of the future they showed us" Harry said.

"Possible future Harry, too much has changed for it to come true now" Hermione said interrupting Harry.

"Right, well anyways I was thinking and I don't want to wait too long" Harry said.

"Harry, we're too young for all this, I mean I'm only twelve and you're eleven" Hermione said.

"I'm not saying we get married when we are in our third year or anything, but this would be like a long-term engagement" Harry said.

"How long term?" Hermione asked.

"Like maybe after we graduate" Harry said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about Harry's proposal. She knew it sounded good, but wanted to make sure she thought it all the way through. Even though she was ready to jump at the chance to be with Harry right now.

Harry could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head and hoped that she'd agree with him. He didn't want to wait for too long because he could tell that Hermione would become a beautiful woman. And if those images of a certain future were any reference then he wanted to snatch her up quickly.

"Alright Harry, let's do it" Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded happily.

Harry wanted to jump up and down shouting at the top of his lungs, but he held himself. He did gather the courage and leaned in. Hermione saw what Harry was going to do and blush deep red. She never kissed a boy before. Her father didn't count since it was a family member and that was always a kiss on the cheek. She leaned in too hoping she was doing it right. When their lips touch they felt a faint spark, which made them jump away from each other.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I-I'm not sure, should we try it again?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's getting late" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and got up.

"Night Mione."

"Night Harry."

/Scene Break/

They told their friends about their decision the next day in the founders' chambers. There a huge celebration and it appeared that the twins were set for it. A banner came down with the words '**Congratulations Harry and Hermione**'. They then began handing out butterbeers and cigars. They heard that muggles smoke these things when they have something to celebrate. Though the twins' cigars weren't filled with nicotine and other harsh chemicals, but with flavors like raspberries, blueberries, peach, grape, and dozens more. The cigars still let out smoke like a regular cigars too.

"These are brilliant" Harry said.

"We wanted something for celebrations" Fred said.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for those two" George said nodding at Daphne and Neville.

When the two saw their friends looking at them they blushed beet red.

"I don't like Neville like that" Daphne said.

"Not now, but we predict a betrothal in your future" Fred said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, and we see that your betroth will be a close friend" George said in the same raspy tone as his brother.

Everyone laughed at this with Neville and Daphne blushing madly.

"Come on you two, we must set up this betrothal so Dumbledore can not break it" Godric said.

"Leave that to me" Rowena said.

She then sat down and began writing. Whenever some would come over to see how she was doing she'd shoo them away. It was mainly the twins and they got hexed for their efforts. It took two hours, but Rowena finally stood.

"It's finished" she said happily.

"Brilliant" Harry said.

Rowena got Harry and Hermione to sit down and she showed them what she wrote. The others hovered over them looking over their shoulders.

"This contract clearly states that your betrothal to Hermione is official and all other previous ones would be voided. And any bride price that was given out would be return in full or they'd suffer harsh consequences by the goblins. It also states that anyone who try to tamper in any way with this betrothal will be punished to the full extend of the law. The laws that fall under Ancient and Noble houses that is."

"What are the laws for Ancient and Noble houses any way and how do they differ from the others?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne, would provide the answer to that" Salazar said looking to his pupil.

"According to the laws of the Ancient and Noble houses, that if someone were to tamper in a betrothal that the person or persons attempting it would be charge as a class A felony, which means they could serve a good chunk of time in Azkaban or be kissed depending on how the head of the Ancient and Noble house wants. Also a huge fine has to be paid," Daphne said.

"What about the regular laws?" Hermione asked.

"It's still a serious crime and they'd get a heavy fine along with some time in Azkaban, but not as long and the fine wouldn't be as severe" Daphne said.

"I see" Hermione said.

"So you must sign" Rowena said.

"What about a witness, we need a witness" Hermione said.

"Of course, I almost forgot. Ragnok, could come here please" Rowena said.

A door opened and a very regal goblin came out.

"Lady Rowena, how may I be of service?" Ragnok asked bowing.

"Would you be the witness to this betrothal?" Rowena asked.

"Of course my lady" Ragnok said.

Harry and Hermione signed the betrothal with a blood quill and Ragnok signed it also. Harry then pressed his family ring onto the parchment would signify that the head of house Potter certified it. This would help void any other betrothal or marriage contracts since none of the others had the Potter sigil on it.

"Would Lady Hermione like to choose your betrothal ring?" Ragnok asked.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Ragnok pulled out an ornate box and opened it. Inside were a collection of some of the most beautiful rings Hermione has ever seen. She reached out with a trembling hand and pick a ring that matched Harry's eyes.

"An excellent choice. Harry's mother picked that ring as her engagement ring" Ragnok said.

Hermione was shocked and turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm sure my mother would approve" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled right back and handed it to Harry. He knew what she wanted and slipped it onto her finger.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile a house just outside Devon inside a box a piece of parchment burst into flame without warning. A woman saw the smoke coming out and began to panic. She waved her wand hoping to quell the flames, but it didn't work. The fire died out on its own.

/Scene Break/

In the headmaster's office a piece of parchment burst into flame along with others in the box with it. When the fire died out the only thing left was ashes.

/Scene Break/

"Congratulations Lord Harry, Lady Hermione" Ragnok said.

"Thank you Ragnok" Harry said.

Ragnok bowed and left going through the same door he entered.

"How'd Ragnok get here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I have a portrait in Gringotts and I asked Ragnok to be here personally" Rowena said.

"Rowena that was a move worthy of me" Salazar said chuckling.

"Thank you Sal, but I learned much from you that it was quite easy" Rowena said smiling.

"I still can't believe we just saw Ragnok, he's the leader of the goblin nation. No one has ever seen him let alone talked to him. The Minister has never had a meeting with her" Daphne said shocked.

"Ragnok and I know each other very well. He and I have many interesting conversations" Rowena said.

Daphne still couldn't get over the fact that Rowena knew Ragnok.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas Flamel sighed. He felt his age coming up on him even though he and his wife took the elixir of life. But that wasn't what was weighing heavily on his mind right now. It was the fact that he trusted his good friend Albus with his most prized possession only for him to use it as bait. He had no doubt that the stone was a part of harebrain scheme of some sort. This didn't sit well with the great alchemist since the stone was his life's work.

"Nicholas, are you alright?"

Nicholas looked up to see his loving wife looking down on him with worry.

"I'm alright Penny, just thinking" Nicholas said.

"About what love?" Penny asked rubbing his shoulders.

"About what Albus was thinking" Nicholas said.

"Nick, you can't torture yourself about this, you knew when you worked with him all those years ago that the man was a bit off" Penny said.

"Yes, I know, but risking the lives of children that is under his care, that is unforgivable" Nicholas said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Penny asked.

"I need to make some calls" Nicholas said getting up.

Penny moved so her husband could get to the fireplace.

/Scene Break/

A few days later in the Great Hall Harry and Hermione were enjoying their breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning my betrothed?" Harry asked smiling.

"I'm doing fine, I can't believe it though" Hermione said.

"What can't you believe?" Harry asked.

"That I'm betrothed. I never thought this could happen to me" Hermione said.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's just shocking, that's all" she said.

Harry felt relieved hearing this.

The doors of the Great Hall burst opened and in walked a woman with graying hair and a monocle. She was surrounded by four wizards in red robes.

"Who's that?" Hermione whispered.

"That's Amelia Bones, she the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and those are aurors that surround her" Neville answered.

Neville was sitting with them for breakfast since there was no rule against students from other houses sitting together during normal meals.

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out" he said.

Amelia stopped in front of the head table.

"What can I do for you this morning Amelia?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"We need to talk Albus, in private" Amelia said.

"Of course, my office" Dumbledore said.

Amelia nodded.

"Mr. Potter shall be joining us too" she added.

This perplexed the old wizard, but nodded. One of the aurors went to collect Harry and soon they were all in the headmaster's office.

"Now what is this all about?" Dumbledore asked taking control of the meeting.

"It has to do with an item I entrusted to you and you used my trust to set a trap."

Dumbledore was shocked hearing his old friend's voice.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here because you have endangered many lives with your little ploy" Nicholas said.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Dumbledore said.

"I believe young Mr. Potter can tell us that" Nicholas said.

Dumbledore tense slightly. He set this plan hoping to test young Harry, but he never expected this.

"Of course sir, and it is nice to meet you Mr. Flamel" Harry said.

"It is nice to meet you also Mr. Potter, and I thank you for returning my possession to me" Nicholas said.

"It was nothing sir" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, would you please tell us how you got this object in the first place?" Amelia asked.

Harry nodded then proceeded to tell them all about the adventure in getting the stone. He left out a few things like anything that had to do with the founders and covered it up nicely by saying that he and his friends did a lot of research instead. He also gave equal amount of credit to each of his friends who helped him getting the stone. He even told them that he suspect the teachers at school helped set up the protections. Once he was finished the group was amazed that a first year did all this even if he had friends who were a pair of third years, it was unheard of.

"Mr. Potter, your story sounds too fantastic to be true, but yet I don't think you're lying either" Amelia said.

"Ma'am, I was taught to never lie to people of authority" Harry said.

"Yes, well Mr. Potter you may go" Amelia said.

Harry nodded and left.

This left Dumbledore in a pickle since he planned on slipping more hints to Harry and get the boy interested in the stone. But this was happening too fast too soon. Plus, he never expected this to happen either. He needed to think fast.

"I assure you Amelia that this school is quite safe" he said.

"We shall see Albus. I'm going to have my aurors check out Mr. Potter's story" Amelia said.

Dumbledore was about to object when three of the four aurors that came with Amelia left. Hours later the aurors came back and confirmed everything that Harry said was true.

"I see, what do you have to say to that Albus?" Amelia asked.

"I placed Nicholas' possession here since I know that this school was the safest place to hide something of great value. I am as shocked as you are that Mr. Potter and his friends were able to passed the protection that I and my staff put up" Dumbledore said.

"And what the claim that this was just a trap for a certain dark lord?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore hesitated on this and Nicholas saw this. The alchemist knew his friend too well to believe everything that came out his mouth.

"Yes, I have told many people that I don't think Voldemort is gone, but I never thought he'd be this bold to infiltrate my school" Dumbledore said.

"I see, well then if you don't mind, I would like to talk to your staff" Amelia said.

"Of course, I don't mind at all" Dumbledore said.

Amelia nodded and left with her aurors leaving just Dumbledore and Nicholas alone.

"I know what you just said to Amelia was a load of bull Albus" Nicholas said.

"I don't know what you mean Nick" Dumbledore said.

"Can it Albus, you're too smart to pull off this stupid routine on me" Nicholas said.

"Nick, I had everything in control" Dumbledore said.

"Please Albus, you always think you have everything under control. You'd even think you'd have a wild fire under control" Nicholas said then left leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas wandered the halls of the ancient castle hoping to find who he was looking for. He smiled when he found his target.

"Mr. Potter, would care to talk to me?" he asked.

Harry and his friends were enjoying a free period they had.

"Alright sir, if it alright if my friends were included" Harry said.

"Yes, I believe these are the friends that helped you get my stone" Nicholas said.

"Yes they are, but two of them, the Weasley twins are not here, they are in class right now" Harry said.

"I see, I would like to discuss some things" Nicholas said.

"Like what sir?" Harry asked.

"I would like to offer you and your friends some lesson over the summer" Nicholas said.

Hermione was trying to restrain herself from jumping up and down. Daphne's eyes widen and she was almost as giddy as Hermione, but could hold herself a lot more. Neville looked interested as did Harry.

"Sounds interesting sir, I'll ask the Weasley twins, but I think we're in" Harry said.

"Excellent, and call me Nick" Nicholas said.

Harry nodded and they shook hands.

/Scene Break/

The end of the year was coming and Harry felt like he had accomplished a lot. He had a core group of friends that would support him. He was betrothed. Now all he had to do was enjoy a summer of fun. On the last day of term he asked to go see Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, Harry. Please sit down" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly.

"What is it you want to see me about?" Harry asked sitting.

"I have set up a place for you to live during the summer. It is your aunt and uncle's and they are very happy to see you" Dumbledore said.

"That's nice sir, but what gives you the right to do that?" Harry asked.

"I have asked the courts and they have granted me guardianship over you" Dumbledore said.

This was a lie since Dumbledore did try, but found he couldn't since Harry was head of Potter house making him an adult. He just hoped Harry didn't know this.

"Sir, I am Lord Potter and you have no right to tell me what to do outside my schooling" Harry said and showed of his house ring.

Dumbledore paled at the sight of the Potter ring. This didn't bode well since if Harry had full control of his money then that meant he could find out all about the dealings he's been doing.

"Oh, and professor. I know about the money you took from my vaults and I have asked the goblins to handle it. Ragnok gave me his word that'd he'd take care of it" Harry said smirking at the end.

Dumbledore was now sweating bullets. The name Ragnok meant Harry was in touch with a very powerful goblin. He had never seen the leader of the goblin nation, but knew he was in serious trouble.

"Harry, I did all that for your safety" the old wizard said.

"I don't think paying yourself sixty thousand galleons each month helps me or you paying that greasy no good excuse for a teacher ten thousand a month either" Harry said glaring at Dumbledore.

"Now Harry, it was for the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"What a load of Hippogriff dung" Harry said, "I'll get my money back and I'll be pressing charges on you, your pet Death Eater and the Weasleys."

Dumbledore knew that he was screwed. Harry then left.

/Scene Break/

The train ride home was nice as Harry and his friends relaxed. He told them about his talk he had with Dumbledore.

"So you're going to let Ragnok handle everything?" Daphne asked.

"Yup, I told him to show no mercy, which made him smile" Harry said.

Daphne and Neville shivered.

"Bloody hell Harry, that is cold" Fred said.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about our parents?" George asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never met them and I want to know why they were getting my money. So I'll heard them out before I judge them. Don't worry guys, you'll be safe" Harry said.

"Thank Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, we hope mom and dad aren't in too deep" George said.

Little did they know that their parents were into it to their chests.

/Scene Break/

Harry met Hermione's parents at the station and told them that he'd like to visit them during the summer. The Grangers seemed alright with this since they saw how much their only daughter smiled. After seeing Hermione off Harry said hello to Neville's Gran and Daphne's parents with promises to visit them. He bypassed the redheads and apparated back to the founders' chambers.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had a lovely time chatting with her parents as they drove home. She told them all about her year and everything that she hadn't mention in her letters. Though she didn't tell them she was now betrothed to the boy they met at the station. Once home and her stuff put away she relaxed in her beanbag chair. She took a coin from her pocket and tapped it with her wand. She heard a silent pop, which made her turn. There stood Harry smiling at her.

"Harry!"

"Hey Mione" Harry greeted.

"I'm so happy to see you" Hermione said hugging him.

"Mione, it hasn't been that long since we parted you know" Harry said chuckling.

"I know, but I'm so used to being with you everyday that it's hard thinking about a day without you" Hermione said pouting.

"I know Mione, I know" Harry said stroking her hair.

"Hermione dear."

"Oh no, that's mom, you have to go now" Hermione whispered quickly.

Harry nodded and apparated away.

Hermione's mom opened the door and smiled.

"Dear, we have some tea downstairs for you" she said.

"Thank you mom, I'll be right down" Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger nodded and left.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and then made her way downstairs.

/Scene Break/

A couple days into the summer Harry met with Nicholas in a nice muggle café. It was Harry idea since he felt safer in a muggle local rather then a magical one.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you" Nicholas said in greeting.

"It's good to see you Mr. Flamel" Harry said.

"Please call me Nick" Nicholas said.

Harry nodded.

"So how would these lesson go?" he asked.

"I'd first like to talk to their parent to get an okay from the first then after that I'll have you and whoever are able to participate come to my house to train every day" Nick said.

"I see, you do know that Hermione is a muggle-born" Harry said.

"That I do, but that doesn't matter since she is your betrothed and that means you have say over what she can do in the wizarding world" Nick said.

Harry was shocked.

"How'd you know that Hermione and I are betrothed?" he asked.

"I have my sources Mr. Potter, and don't worry I won't tell anyone" Nick said.

Harry relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Nick, we'd like to keep that secret for a bit" Harry said.

Nick nodded

"Well, I can tell you that Hermione and I are all for this" Harry said.

"Splendid, I'll talk to the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, and the Weasleys" Nick said.

"Very well, until then?" Harry asked.

Nick nodded.

They shook hands and went their separate ways.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry was very excited and had to tell Hermione the good news, but decided to go through the front door this time instead of popping into Hermione's room. He popped up close to Hermione's house and walked the entire way. He got to the Granger's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal Hermione's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, I'm Harry Potter, is Hermione around?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes she is Harry. She is in her room reading" Mrs. Granger said.

She let Harry in and then called Hermione down. Hermione came downstairs with the speed of a cheetah. When she saw Harry she rushed into his open arms.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you" she gushed.

"It's great to see you too Hermione" Harry said chuckling a bit at how his betrothed was acting.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I have good news that your parents will want to know about" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and went to get her mother since her father was out golfing. When Hermione and her mother returned they sat down.

"Mrs. Granger I have a friend who has offered me special lessons this summer. He has also extended this offer to all my friends and with your permission I'd like Hermione join me in these lessons" Harry said.

Hermione knew Harry was bending the truth, but she didn't care since it wasn't that big of a lie. Emma looked at the young man in front of her then back to her daughter, who looked quite excited.

"I want to say yes Harry, but I want to talk to my husband first" Mrs. Granger said.

Harry nodded.

"That's fine, Hermione can owl me to let me know your answer" he said.

Mrs. Granger nodded.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office with his potion master Snape along with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I have all called you here" the old wizard said.

"That brat thinks he can do that to me. Wait until I get my wand on him" Snape snarled.

"Now Severus, I believe I can persuade Harry to drop these charges" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I had a bad feeling taking this money in the first place and I still do" Arthur said frowning.

"Arthur, we have kids that needed to go to Hogwarts. Surely you wouldn't throw our children's futures" Molly said.

"No Molly, but it still feels wrong" Arthur said with a sigh.

"Now Arthur, I'll go and talk to Harry and he'll understand that this was just a misunderstanding" Dumbledore said serenely.

Arthur didn't look like he believed it, but said nothing.

"When will you have this meeting with Potter?" Snape asked.

"I first have to find him" Dumbledore said.

"What? You mean that he isn't with his relatives. I thought you told me that you left him in the care of his relatives" Molly said getting riled up.

"I did Molly, somehow he ran away and then appeared here in Hogwarts with much knowledge" Dumbledore said.

"And the contract, what about that?" Molly asked.

"I will take care of it Molly. You need not worry. Harry will still be Ginny's" Dumbledore said.

"She better, I haven't spent all this time coaching my daughter all these years to have it a coming falling apart" Molly said.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

Dumbledore and Molly with the prodding of Arthur signed a betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny, the Weasley's only daughter. When they got married Dumbledore and Molly would have control over the Potter vaults. Though it seemed the plan had gone awry with Harry claiming his title early. But Dumbledore was sure he could salvage it.

"Very well, I'll contact you all later" the old wizard said.

This seemed to end the meeting and they all left Dumbledore's office. Once clear Dumbledore sat down in his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes as he tried to stop the headache forming. Potter was more of a hassle then he thought he'd be. The boy was smarter than he wanted him to be and was more stubborn too.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, when are we going to tell my parents that I'm your betrothed?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying the view in the Granger backyard and having ice tea.

"I first want your parents to get to know me first Mione" Harry said.

"Okay, but I don't know if I can keep this secret very long. I want them to know I have a very handsome betroth" Hermione said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled.

"You're quite lovely yourself Mione" he said.

The two chatted for the rest of the day and then Harry left since he had to head back. With a final bear hug from Hermione he went on his way.

/Scene Break/

Over the next couple days Harry visited Neville and Daphne and also Fred and George.

Harry knocked on the door of Longbottom manor. He was wearing some formal robes for this visit. The door opened to reveal a house elf.

"Cans I help you?" the elf asked.

"Yes, can you please tell Neville Longbottom and his grandmother that Harry Potter is here" Harry said nicely.

The house elf squeaked a bit at Harry's name, but then popped away to tell her owners. Soon Neville came down and embraced Harry in a brotherly hug.

"Harry, mate what brings you here?" Neville asked.

"Just wanted to visit" Harry said with a smile.

Neville chuckled and led his friend in. They went to the parlor where Augusta Longbottom sat waiting. She was a formidable woman. Even at her age she looked like she could take down wizards and witches half her age or even less.

"Madam Longbottom" Harry said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Lord Potter" Augusta said.

"Ah, so you know about me claiming my title" Harry said smiling.

"The Longbottoms and the Potters have been allies for centuries lord Potter" Augusta said.

"That I know and I have no plans of messing with our alliance at all. In fact, I think of your grandson as one of my closest friends and comrade in arms" Harry said.

Augusta looked at her grandson and saw him puff up at Harry's compliment.

"I see, so why have you come calling today?" she asked.

"I'm sure Neville has told you about Nicholas Flamel has offered summer lessons" Harry said.

"He might of mentioned it" Augusta said with a nod.

"Well then, I was wondering if you've given it any thought at all" Harry said.

"I have and I've decided to let Neville attend" Augusta said.

"Perfect, now all I have to get is Hermione's parents approval and then Daphne's" Harry said.

"You might have difficulty in getting Lord Greengrass's approval for such a thing" Augusta said.

"Yes, but I have a plan for that. I have a few business that he is interested in and I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal" Harry said smirking slightly.

Augusta was impressed with the young lad's plan. Use a form of bribery to let his daughter learn over the summer. Quite ingenious.

"A very interesting plan lord Potter" he said.

"Please, you can call me Harry" Harry said with a smile.

Augusta nodded.

They chatted a bit more about the Wizengamot and how inept it was. They both shared many views and Harry offered his support to bills she wanted push through. Augusta offered the same support for bills he wanted pass. They ended with a handshake marking a renewal of the Potter/Longbottom alliance.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived at Greengrass manor. He had sent a note to Daphne earlier letting her know he was coming and to let her in on the plan he had in store for her father. He just told her to sit back and watch the free entertainment. Again a house elf met him when he knocked on the door.

"Harry Potter sir, Lady Daphne has been expecting you" the elf said.

Harry chuckled to himself and followed the elf in. He met Daphne, who was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, I can't wait to see what you do to dad" Daphne said with excitement.

This was a new side to the usually cool levelheaded Daphne Greengrass he knew. She was acting like a girl.

"Well I shan't keep you in suspense" Harry said with a chuckle.

Daphne rolled her eyes and led Harry to her father's study. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Daphne made a motion for Harry to wait then she entered.

"Daddy, you have a guest" she said.

Adrian Greengrass looked up from his paperwork and had a confused expression on his face. He knew he didn't have any appointments today.

"Who is it Daphne?" he asked.

"Lord Potter, Daddy" Daphne said.

Adrian sat up.

"Sent him right in" he said.

Daphne nodded and motion for Harry to enter. Harry did and was met by Adrian before he could sit. Daphne was in the back of the room staying quiet so her father wouldn't notice her.

"Lord Potter, welcome to my home" Adrian said politely.

"Thank you for having me" Harry said courteously.

"Now what do I owe this visit Lord Potter?" Adrian asked sitting down.

Harry sat down also after Adrian had.

"I can assume that your daughter has told you about lessons with Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Yes she did" Adrian said with a nod, "and I don't know why she'd want to take such lessons when she'll learn all she needs to know at Hogwarts."

"Lord Greengrass, I'll have you know that Nicholas will be teaching us things that Hogwarts does not. And he's doing it on his own time" Harry said.

"Still, I don't see the bother" Adrian said.

"Well then, will you see it if I sweeten the deal?" Harry asked.

"Like what Lord Potter?" Adrian asked, his interest piqued.

"Oh, I might just know a few companies that you want in on" Harry said idly.

"You have my attention" Adrian said sitting up.

Harry smirked inwardly.

"I just might know some people who can help you take over the companies" he said.

"I see, but how can I trust you. No Potter has ever approached a Greengrass before on business" Adrian said.

"Well the difference is that no Potter was ever a friend with a Greengrass before" Harry said.

Adrian nodded, he knew what Harry was talking about. His daughter and Harry were friends, which meant an in for the Greengrass family. The Potter family had many businesses that he'd like to be a part of. It was always known that the Potters were very savvy with their money and never once had made a bad business deal ever. This made Adrian see galleons in his eyes.

"What kind of deal can we come to lord Potter?" Adrian asked.

_Gotcha_ Harry thought.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Harry apparated to the borders of the Weasley home. He walked in and saw his first glimpse of the house was shocked. The house looked like something a child would build. There was no way that could've been structurally stable without the use of magic. He walked in knowing he sent the twins a letter beforehand to let them know he was coming. The twins in return sent him a letter letting him know about their overbearing mother and that their little sister, Ginny, was totally infatuated with him. Harry sighed, he hated his fame and the way people stared at him, especially the female part. They looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Harry called out.

"Who's there?" a loud female voice asked.

_That must be the twins' mother_ Harry thought.

A plump woman with red hair came out holding a dishrag in hand and her wand in the other.

"I'm Harry Potter and would like to talk to you and your husband" Harry said.

"Come in Harry, please come in" the plump woman said eagerly.

Harry entered and found the house was quite cozy and had a warm welcoming feeling.

"Fred, George get down here" the woman shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry shook his head at the woman's method of calling her children.

"You wait a moment Harry dear and I'll get Arthur" she said.

The sound of stomping down the stairs was heard. First were Fred and George then Ron and finally a girl with red hair, who Harry assumed was the twins' sister Ginny.

"Harry mate-" Fred said.

"Glad you could make it" George ended.

Harry shook at his friends' antics.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron sneered.

"I'm here to talk to your parents Ronald" Harry said.

"Get out of my house" Ron shouted.

"Ron, that's no way to treat our guest" Molly said sternly.

"Lord Potter, it's is a pleasure to meet you" Arthur Weasley said with a bow.

"Mr. Weasley" Harry said politely.

"What can we do for you Lord Potter?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know if you have been told, but Nicholas Flamel has offered lessons over the summer and I want to invite Fred and George" Harry said.

"What about my Ron, he should be a part of this" Molly said jumping in.

"Mrs. Weasley, your youngest son has been very unpleasant to me and my friends and if weren't for having two of your sons as my friends I'd have hexed him" Harry said sternly.

Molly looked ready to argue this, but Arthur stopped her.

"Lord Potter, you must know that our family doesn't have the funds to pay for these lessons" Arthur said.

"Have no worries Mr. Weasley. Nicholas is offering these lessons for free and on his own time" Harry said.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief since he knew there wasn't enough money in the Weasley vault to pay for any extra lessons. He then turned to his two sons.

"Are you two up to these lessons?" he asked.

"You bet dad" Fred said.

"Yeah, learning from an alchemist like Nicholas Flamel is something we can't turn down" George said.

Arthur nodded.

"You have my answer then Lord Potter" he said.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you. I'll send an owl to let you know when the lesson will begin" he said then got up.

/Scene Break/

Harry got a letter from Hermione asking for him to join her and her parents for dinner tonight. Harry jotted a quick note telling her he'd be there then went to get dressed. He headed out, but was stopped by Rowena.

"You look spiffy Harry, where are you going?" she asked.

"Hermione has asked me to have dinner with her and her parents" Harry said.

"So you're meeting the parents?" Rowena asked.

Harry nodded.

Rowena got up and looked Harry over like a mother would for their son's first date. She straighten his collar and dusted off his shoulders of whatever was on his shoulders.

"You look very handsome" she said with pride.

"Thanks Rowena" Harry said with a smile.

"Here Harry, give these to Hermione" Helga said as she handed him two bouquets of flowers.

"Thanks Helga, but why two?" Harry asked as Helga handed him another.

"The other is for her mother. You want to make a good first impression" Helga said.

"Helga, I've met Hermione's mother already" Harry said.

"It never hurts" Helga said.

Harry just nodded.

"Okay Harry, you need to be careful around her father. He's going to be eyeing you pretty good and it's not be because he likes you. It will be because you might steal away his little girl" Godric said.

The next twenty minutes Harry had to listen to Godric and Salazar tell him what to do and don't when it comes to fathers. Harry listened patiently and did take a few things to heart, but mostly he just wanted to go. Soon Rowena stopped the two men from telling Harry horror stories and got Harry out the door so he wouldn't be late. Since it wouldn't help him in the long run if he was late.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived at Hermione's on time and rang the doorbell. Hermione was the one to open the door and she looked like she was drooling at the sight of a well-dressed Harry.

"Merlin, you look good" she said out loud then she blushed at what she said.

Harry just smiled and gave her the flowers he was holding. Hermione squealed and she took them from Harry. She then inhaled the flowery aroma. She then led Harry into the living room where her mother and father was waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said politely.

He then shook both parents' hands before sitting down.

Dan Granger surveyed the boy his daughter was smitten with. He had to admit that the lad looked well dressed as well as well mannered too. This bothered him since he was really looking for a fault in the boy.

Emma on the other hand liked Harry already and when he presented her with flowers she liked him even more. Heck, she was already ensnared by the Potter charm. Soon they went to the dining room to eat.

"This looks lovely Mrs. Granger" Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry" Emma said smiling.

Dan frowned slightly at this since he could tell his wife liked the boy. This made it harder for him to not like the boy. He knew that Emma had good instincts with people and if she liked Harry then the boy was good enough to date Hermione. He grumbled inwardly about this.

The talk during dinner was pleasant and carefree. Hermione was quite pleased at how everything was going since she was a bit nervous how her dad would react. She loved her dad, but he was odd at times.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had just gotten off the floo with Molly and she had told him about Harry offering lessons to two of her sons. His former friend Nicholas was teaching those lessons. He was quite upset that this was happening. He couldn't allow this to happen. If Nicholas teaches Harry then that would mean getting Harry to trust him would be far harder than it already was. He needed a word with his former colleague.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back at the Grangers dinner had just finished and Harry decided to show off a bit.

"Don't touch those dishes Mrs. Granger" Harry said.

Emma looked at the young lad strangely, but Harry turned to Hermione and winked. This made Hermione smile. Harry then waved his hand and all the dishes and cutlery was gone. Soon you could hear water running in the kitchen. Emma rushed in and found the dishes and cutlery cleaning themselves. She was shocked at the display and went back to the table on wobbly legs.

"Dear, what is it?" Dan asked.

"The, dishes are washing themselves" Emma said in disbelief.

Dan went to the kitchen and saw the same sight that his wife did, but he went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle and two glasses. He set them down one in front of him and the other in front of his wife. He poured both glasses half full.

"Dad is everything alright?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I, uh, I, can't believe it" Dan said shaking his head.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I just cleared the table and washed the dishes" Harry said.

Hermione got up and looked into the kitchen and came back smiling. She sat down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said.

Harry just smiled. He did that little display to show her parents magic since they haven't seen any since McGonagall showed up to tell their daughter was a witch.

"Well guess this is as best a time to ask you if Hermione's told you about some special lessons that have been offered" Harry said.

"Yes she has, but we don't know this person. How do we know he's really who he says he is?" Dan asked. He was very wary of anyone getting in contact with his daughter that he didn't know.

"Mr. Granger, Nicholas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and good friend to the Potter family. Besides, Hermione will not be alone in these lessons. She will be with her friends" Harry said.

"But we don't know anything about this man" Dan argued.

"Oh sure you have" Harry said with a smirk.

"And where I have I heard of him?" Dan asked not liking the smirk Harry was showing.

"Why he's the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone" Harry said.

Emma gasped.

"You mean that Nicholas Flamel. But there was no real evidence that he really lived" she said.

"I assure you Mrs. Granger, Nicholas does exist as does his lovely wife Perenelle" Harry said.

Dan turned back to his wife then Harry confused. He was a reader, but not as avid as his wife who read anything and everything in sight. This she shared with her daughter along with her thirst for knowledge.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Dan, Harry is asking for Hermione to learn from one of the greatest minds ever. Nicholas Flamel from what I've read was very smart and if he was a wizard then that explain many things too" Emma said.

"So does that me I have your permission?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it does dear" Emma said.

Hermione smiled brightly, which stopped Dan from objecting. How could he wipe that smile off his daughter's face. He'd have to have a heart of stone to do that. The rest of the night Harry showed off more of his magic to the elder Grangers even got requests from them towards the end. Harry left with a good impression on the Grangers, which was the whole point of the dinner for him, well, that and get Hermione into those summer lessons.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas was not a very happy at the moment. He was sitting in his study with Dumbledore sitting across from him.

"What do I owe this visit Albus?" Nicholas asked politely.

"It's about your lessons with Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

Nicholas frowned. Dumbledore had no business in this.

"I see, and what about it?" Nicholas asked.

"Young Mr. Potter is under my care and I will not allow him to attend these lessons" Dumbledore said like it was final.

"Albus, do you take me as a fool? I know that Lord Potter is not under your guardianship" Nicholas said firmly.

Dumbledore paled. If Nick knew about Lord Potter then who else knows. This made him very uneasy.

"Is something wrong Albus?" Nicholas asked.

"No, I'm just fine. I am afraid I must go though. I have other things I must attend to," Dumbledore said getting up.

"Of course Albus, I know you are a very busy man" Nicholas said.

Dumbledore left with Nicholas shaking his head wondering what the heck his former friend was playing at.

/Scene Break/

Harry smiled as he relaxed. He was telling Rowena about his dinner with the Grangers.

"I think you did very well Harry" Rowena said.

"Yes, and showing the parents magic was a nice touch" Godric said.

"Indeed, since parents of muggle-borns never see any magic until their child is of age" Salazar said.

"I wish I could something about that law" Harry frowned.

"Harry, you are Lord Potter, which means you have a seat in the Wizengamot" Helga said.

"The wizen-what?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I guess we kind of glossed over wizarding politics too much" Godric said with a sigh.

"There was no need to teach him that stuff then Godric. Harry was too young to even understand them let alone to do anything" Rowena said.

"Um, can you please tell he what you're talking about?" Harry asked.

This began a whole detailed talk about wizarding politics. The Wizengamot, which was the lawmaking body of the wizarding world. The Wizengamot made the laws and did the majority of the trials in the wizarding world. Basically the Wizengamot had a lot of power. The Minister of Magic was more powerful than the Wizengamot, but the Wizengamot kept the Minister's power in check as did the Minister with the Wizengamot. A magical checks and balances. But sadly the Wizengamot was old led by Dumbledore himself. The houses that made up the Wizengamot were old though a few made it in with the right amount of money passed around, Malfoys.

"Okay, let me get this straight. The Wizengamot is corrupt because of all the dark families, but Dumbledore is able to keep power because he plays them off each other" Harry said.

"You pick this stuff up fast cub" Godric said.

"Thanks, but how does this help me?" Harry asked.

"At the moment it won't, but we'll teach you all that we know how to deal with the Wizengamot. But right now focus on your summer" Rowena said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas Flamel went to each house to where is would-be students lived and talked to their parents. Each and every single one of them gave their approval and the old alchemist had a feeling that Harry had made the rounds beforehand. He chuckled and shook his head. The lad wanted to make sure his friends were there with him.

Though he did have some trouble at the Weasleys with the overbearing mother, but he silenced her and told her in plain English that her youngest son wasn't going to be there since he's seen his grades and they were absolutely horrible. The Grangers were his last stop and he chatted with them. He found these muggles to be fascinating and agreed to visit them more when he had time.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews telling me about my mistake about the Wizengamot. But here's the thing. Harry knew the Wizengamot because of the founders, but the founders only skimmed over it. Most of it Harry learned by reading the Daily Prophet and books.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stood waiting for Harry when he appeared with Neville and Daphne.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted with a smile.

"Harry" Hermione squealed as she pulled her betroth into a hug.

"Gee Daph, that's the greeting we get. Harry's get a hug and we get nothing," Neville said with a smile.

Neville!" Hermione shouted then pulled Neville into a hug.

Daphne wasn't spared from Hermione's wrath and was soon pulled into a hug too. Once hugs were done with Harry told her that they had to pick up Fred and George.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Portkey" Daphne answered.

Hermione was confused as to what a portkey was. She had read about them, but wasn't sure what one was. Harry pulled out a deflated beach ball.

"That is what is going to get us there?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Yeah, but I warn you that you will fall on your butt the first time" Harry advised.

Hermione touched the deflated beach ball followed by Neville and Daphne. Harry was the last and with his other hand he tapped it with his wand. They all felt like a hook grabbed their navel and tugged them. Soon they were on the ground with only Harry standing.

"How the heck are you still standing?" Hermione asked rubbing her backside.

"Much practice" Harry said as he helped Hermione up.

He then helped Daphne and Neville up too. They made their way to the Weasley house and Hermione was quite shocked at what she saw.

"This can't be right" she said in disbelief.

"Trust me it's right and it is best not to think about it too much" Harry said.

Daphne and Neville looked at the house and shrugged. They knew magic could do many things. Once they got to the house Harry knocked on the back door.

"Who's there?" a loud voice asked.

"It's Harry Potter here to pick up Fred and George" Harry called.

"Just a moment" the woman shouted.

"She is quite loud" Hermione commented.

"That's Molly Weasley, she's known as the living howler" Neville said.

Before Hermione could ask how Molly got that name the door opened and a plump red haired woman pulled Harry into a bear hug. Hermione was a bit confused by this because what Harry had told her is that he only came here once before. Harry was able to muscle his way out and stood back with his friends.

"Mrs. Weasley, these are my friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Daphne Greengrass" Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you all" Mrs. Weasley said though she eyed Daphne with suspicion.

"Are Fred and George ready?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, but why don't you come in for some tea first" Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Mrs. Weasley, we are in a bit of a hurry" Harry said.

"Nonsense, come in" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry had no time to decline again as he and the others were practically pulled in and pushed to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley then busied herself making tea. Harry wasn't happy, but hid it since he didn't want to be impolite. Hermione was looking around since she had never been in a magical house before. She found it all very interesting.

"Here you are dears" Mrs. Weasley said placing out the tea and biscuits.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Neville said.

They drank their tea and munched on the biscuits. That's when footsteps were heard and Harry hoped it was the twins, so they could leave. He didn't feel fully comfortable here for some reason. But down the stairs was Ron.

"What are you all doing here?" Ron asked bluntly.

"We're here to get your brothers Ronald" Daphne said politely.

Ron glared at Daphne.

"Get out of here Slytherin scum" he ordered.

"Ron, that's no way to talk to a guest" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"But mom, she's a Slytherin. She's always up to no good" Ron argued.

Daphne set her tea down and got up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I must leave" she said.

Harry and the others followed suit.

"Mrs. Weasley, your son has just insulted not only a good friend of mine, but also an ally. We must go" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley was at a lost, but her son wasn't.

"You're allies with that snake. I knew it. I knew you're a dark lord of some kind" Ron shouted.

Soon more loud footsteps were heard and Fred, George, Percy and a young girl appeared.

"Fred, George time to go" Harry said not even sparing a look at the other new arrivals.

Fred and George nodded and without a word they followed Harry and the others out.

"And don't come back!" Ron shouted.

/Scene Break/

When they got to the Flamel's home Harry told the twins what had happened and the twins apologized profusely to Daphne. She told them that it was okay and she still thought of them as friends. Soon Nicholas came in and their first lesson began.

Nicholas soon had them learning things far beyond Hogwarts could ever teach them.

Soon the lessons became a daily thing and every day the friends would come to the Flamels.

Nick's wife Perenelle, though she told them that they could call her Penny. She taught them more of the ritual magic and Herbology along with Divination and Arithmancy. Neville loved Penny's Herbology lessons and was her best student. The Divination that Penny taught them wasn't what was taught in Hogwarts by that so-called hack. She gave them practical lessons that even Hermione enjoyed. She still thought Divinations was not a very interesting subject, but Penny made the subject interesting enough.

Nick taught them potions, Transfiguration, and Charms, but of a specific nature. None of which they'd ever learn at Hogwarts. He even had them delve into Alchemy and the basics of it. He wasn't sure if they were ready for the advance stuff until they were older.

Nick and Penny taught Runes together.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, and the twins each of them had a reusable portkey so they could come to their lessons everyday on their own.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the founders were working with Harry and getting to learn of his role as Lord Potter. They knew that Harry wouldn't be able to take his seat until he reached 21, but they still taught him the customs and the way the Wizengamot works so he'd be prepared.

Harry found all of this completely boring and fell asleep a lot. Rowena was unhappy with this, but could see how boring and dry this all was to Harry. She found it boring too, but knew that Harry had to learn this.

/Scene Break/

Nicholas was quite happy with the progress that Harry and his friends were making and knew that he had made the right choice in teaching them.

"Nick, what has you smiling?" Penny asked.

"Oh it's nothing Penny dear" Nick said.

Penny looked at her husband and knew he was lying.

"Nicholas Abraham Sinclair Flamel" she said in a stern tone.

Nick cowered a bit when his wife used his full name.

"You will tell me what you're thinking or so help me" Penny threatened.

"I was just thinking that I made the right choice in having Harry and his friends here" Nick said.

Penny nodded.

"Yes Nick, you made the right choice. Albus wouldn't do the same" she said.

Nick nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat with the founders telling them all what he was learning from Nick and Penny.

"That's wonderful Harry, it seems that you are enjoying your lessons" Rowena said smiling.

"I am Rowena. Nick makes potions so much more enjoyable than a certain greasy haired person" Harry said.

"Yes, I wish we had some way of sacking him, but alas we have none" Rowena said with a sigh.

"We'll think of something" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not very happy. He had just got a letter from Gringotts stating that his vaults have been seized. But that wasn't the worst part of it. All of his dealings have been sent to the DMLE for further action. He was quite sure he could bullshit his way out of this, but this still scared him tremendously.

"I need to find that boy" he muttered to himself.

/Scene Break/

Deep in a dungeon Snape was reading a similar letter. He crumpled the letter with anger coursing through his veins.

"Once I get my hands on that brat he's going to wish the dark lord killed him" he swore.

/Scene Break/

In Devon Arthur looked at the letter and paled. He dreaded this day and knew he had to take responsibility for it. He let a resigned sigh. Nothing will save the Weasley name from its fate.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat in a posh office in Gringotts with Ragnok sitting behind the desk.

"Now what is it you come to ask me about Lord Potter?" the regal goblin asked.

"Please call me Harry, Ragnok. I'm not used to this lord business yet" Harry said.

"Of course, now what can I do for you?" Ragnok asked.

"It's about the Weasleys. I know that I told you to take action against them, but I am friends with two of them and I want to protect them somehow" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded. He liked this wizard. Rowena spoke very highly about Harry and he could see that the praise was well deserved.

"I'll see what I can do Lor-Harry, but you know that I don't have any control with what the Ministry does" Ragnok said.

"I know, but on the banking side I want you to set up a trust fund for Fred and George Weasley" Harry said.

Ragnok was shocked, but nodded.

"They are the only ones that can access it. I don't their mother or any other family member have any way of getting in" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and jotted something down.

"How much would you like in the vault?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Have it set at a million Galleons that will be refilled every year until their twenty-first birthday" he said.

Ragnok jotted it down then sent it away.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact" Harry said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Bedlam was rocking the Ministry as news of what Dumbledore had done wormed its way through the gossip channels. Many were shocked that the leader of light would steal from the child who saved them all. Others took a wait and see approach knowing that the old wizard probably had a good explanation as to why he did it. The other part wanted to use this to finally get the old goat. As for the Weasley involvement Arthur was sacked immediately. He packed up his stuff with his back taking many glares. He left head down ashamed.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones, the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had read through all she had, but she wanted, no, needed more information. So she sent an owl off to Harry Potter hoping to have a chat with the young man.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back with the group their training was going well. The twins were quite serious as the were taught by Nick. Sure they did sneak in a prank or two to lighten the mood, but they were avid learners.

Nick and Penny loved the way the twins invented and innovated things. The two knew that the twins were genius on some level. They encouraged them on their dream of opening a joke shop and even offered funding when the time came.

Hermione was totally enthralled with all she was learning. She never knew magic was so complicated. What she was learning was far and beyond what she was learning at Hogwarts. Even the founders, who taught her more of the older magic that has been lost through the ages.

Nick and Penny loved the enthusiasm that Hermione brought to learning. They loved how she absorbed spells and knowledge, but like Rowena they saw how they had to curb the girl and to take steps to control her appetite. If they didn't they have a fried witch on their hands.

Daphne was just like Hermione and loved to learn though she kept a steadier pace and knew when to stop. She was the best of the group in potion brewing. Neville assisted her on many of her potions since he knew how to pick the freshest ingredients needed. The two worked great together to a point where they barely needed word when they needed something.

Nick and Penny loved how Daphne was the level headed one of the group. She displayed more cunning ways to get what the group needed and wasn't afraid to get dirty to get it. Nick enjoyed potions with Daphne as they argued about formulas and the such. She challenge the renown alchemist and he enjoyed every bit if it.

Neville was in heaven. He was learning Herbology, his best subject. He not only learned more about the plants he knew about, but about plants outside the British Isle. His knowledge grew and he also learned of muggle plants that can do just the same as magical ones in potions and in healing.

Nick and Penny saw great potential in the Longbottom boy and did everything to encourage the boy. This only made Neville more self-assured than he was before. Penny loved how much Neville loved nature, which she shared the same passion. She found her kindred spirit in Neville and the two spent many hours discussing plants and such. She loved how lively he was when he spoke about his passion.

Harry was a bit of the enigma of the group. He was a very happy boy. He loved that his friends were with him learning with him. He cherished his friends and always stopped what he was doing to help one in need with anything at all no matter how small.

Nick and Penny saw that Harry was the center of the group. The one who was the leader. They could see how the others would look to Harry when asked a certain question. They could see the devotion and loyalty in their eyes when they looked at Harry. They both knew that Harry was a powerful magic user, maybe not as strong as Dumbledore right now, but in due time Harry would eclipse the old man.

/Scene Break/

At the Grangers Dan and Emma were waiting for their daughter to come back to their home. They needed a serious chat with their daughter.

"Mom, dad I am home!" Hermione shouted.

"In the living room dear" Emma said.

Hermione came in a ball of energy that soon lost steam as she saw the looks on her parents' faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione, we'd like to know why a goblin came by telling us that he was warding our house" Dan said seriously.

Hermione was shocked then her brain kicked into hyper drive.

"I need to talk to Harry" she said and rushed to her room.

Dan and Emma looked at one another then followed their daughter. Soon they made it to her room and heard talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked exasperatingly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise Mione, besides I told Ragnok to take his time. I didn't expect it to happen so soon" Harry said.

"But why ward my home?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're a muggle-born and they'd come after you. Not only that, they know how close you are to me. When they find out you're my betrothed then I want to make sure you and your parents are protected" Harry said.

The word betrothed made the Grangers burst into the room. There they found Harry and Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Mom, dad!" Hermione said shocked.

Harry got up and bowed. He was wearing some very looking regal robes. He was in talks with Daphne's father when Hermione had called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" he said with a bow.

"What's this about being betrothed?" Dan asked furiously.

"Harry and I betrothed dad and there's nothing you can do about it" Hermione said.

"Like hell, I can pull you out of the ruddy school" Dan said angrily.

"No you can't sir. When you sign off saying that Hermione was going to Hogwarts that was a magical contract of sorts. It means that whatever happens in the wizarding world you are not responsible for since you aren't her guardians in the wizarding world" Harry said.

"Then who is?" Emma asked.

"All muggle-borns and magical orphan children are under the guardianship of the headmaster until they reach their majority" Harry said.

"So this Dumble-whatsit is her guardian?" Dan asked thunderously.

"He was at the beginning, but that changed quickly" Harry said.

"Who is it now?" Emma asked.

"Hogwarts is" Harry said.

Both parents looked at Harry like he just said that the Queen of England worked part time as a clown in the circus.

"What is this load of tripe!" Dan shouted.

"Dad it isn't tripe. Hogwarts is my guardian and with Hogwarts' approval I became betrothed to Harry" Hermione said.

"Hermione a castle can't be a guardian, it's all nonsense" Dan said.

Harry sighed. He then went into a long explanation into how and why Hogwarts was alive. It was because of years of having children going through puberty gracing her halls. So many emotions whirling around the castle at one time for so may years would make the castle sentient. It took some time and a bit of an argument, but the Grangers soon accepted the idea of their only daughter was already kind of engaged.

Dan was still unhappy that he couldn't go through the normal progression of threaten his little girl's first boyfriend and such. But he did see that Harry was an honorable boy and would take good care of his little girl. He had already since that his daughter was quite smitten with the lad. He still didn't want to accept that his daughter might be in love. That was too much to take right now.

Emma was shocked, but she didn't need to be a seer of any kind to know that the two in front of her were destined to be with one another. She could see just by the way they acted around one another that they cared for one another deeply. She was hesitant to call it love since they were still too young to be like that. But in a couple of years who knows.

That night Harry surprised them all and made dinner for them. He thought he should do something nice since he dropped a bomb on them. The meal was very nice and the wine was excellent. Dan's eyes widen as he saw the vintage. The wine was very old and quite expensive. When he told Harry this the boy shrugged and said he had tons in the cellar of his home.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore finally got his opportunity as he saw Harry coming out of Gringotts with Daphne and Neville in tow. Hermione wanted to join them, but Harry told her that she should spend time with her parents. As for the Weasley twins there was a big Weasley only meeting at the Burrow. The three were laughing about something as they walked out of the bank.

"Harry my boy, we need to talk" he said coming up to the trio.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"It is private" Dumbledore said eyeing Daphne and Neville.

"Whatever you want to talk about can be talked about in front of my friends. I have no secrets" Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't like this since he wanted to get Harry alone, but he had to take what he could get.

"Very well, come with me" he said.

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and got a private booth so they wouldn't be overheard. Once seated Dumbledore cast some spells just in case they got an eavesdropper.

"Now Harry, can you please explain why you had the goblin seize not only my vaults, but Severus' and the Weasley's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you stole from me sir and I like the goblins don't like thieves" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"What I did was for the greater good Harry" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Daphne snorted at this.

"Miss Greengrass, I don't see what so funny" Dumbledore said frowning.

"Sorry sir, but 'for the greater good', who's greater good is taking Harry's money for?" Daphne asked.

"That is between Harry and myself Miss Greengrass. It doesn't concern you" Dumbledore said.

"I am sorry sir, but you are wrong" Neville said piping in.

"Why is that Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir as you know that the Longbottoms and Potters have been allied with one another for centuries" Neville started.

Dumbledore nodded since he knew this.

"Well the Potters are now allied with the Greengrass family as of a half an hour ago" Neville said looking at his watch.

Dumbledore paled. The Potter family allied itself with a dark family. This was a disaster he needed to stop.

"Harry please think about what you've done. This is not a road you want to go down" the old wizard said pleadingly.

"I have sir and I can't think of a better move. The Greengrass family is not a dark family as the public knows them to be. Sure they dabble a bit in the 'dark arts', but that is those who are too ignorant to understand" Harry said.

"Harry please" Dumbledore said again pleadingly.

"What I do with my own house is none of your business sir" Harry said sternly.

Dumbledore sighed. He couldn't do anything about this, but that didn't mean he was out.

"Fine, but please think about what you've done to the Weasleys. They are a poor family and what you've done has destroyed them" he said trying to make Harry feel guilty.

"I've taken measure to protect certain Weasleys from the onslaught, what happens to the others I don't care" Harry said.

Dumbledore shivered. He couldn't believe how Harry didn't care for others. The ones he was supposed to protect.

"Harry, the Weasleys are a light family and need your protection" He urged.

"And they have it, the ones who want it" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. He had not heard any offers of protection from the Potter house to the Weasley house.

"I had a nice long talk with Arthur Weasley, the head of the Weasley house, and we came to some decisions" Harry said.

Dumbledore was shocked. How come he didn't know about this. He was sure Arthur would have come to him for help. So it baffled him at what had gone on.

"It was decided early on that you were not needed to mediate on this manner. And as it was business between two houses you were not in the need to know pile. What was talked about between myself and Arthur is between us and that's all you're getting" Harry said.

Dumbledore was quite angry now. It's been a long time since he had been on the outs of any dealing with any light sided house. They always came to him to help mediate. This was the first time in many years that he had been shunned.

"Then I must ask why you seized Severus' vault. He is not only a friend of mine, but was a crucial key in the last war" Dumbledore said.

"You mean the slime ball that after telling his precious master the prophecy then scurried to you for sanctuary?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore paled. How did Harry know of the prophecy. He was sure that Harry was ignorant of it. As for the whole Severus pointing the dark lord to the Potters he would just ignore that. What happened that night was for the greater good.

"Now if there isn't anything else to discuss we must be going" Harry said getting up.

Dumbledore's mind was in turmoil. He had to find a way to fix things and get his plan back on track.

Harry, Daphne, and Neville left Dumbledore with grins on their faces.

/Scene Break/

At the Burrow the entire Weasley family was gathered in the kitchen. Arthur stood at the head of the table with his head down. Molly was beside him confused at what was going on. This was the feeling that encircled the room except the twins who knew what was going on.

"What is it dad, why'd you call Bill and I up?" Charlie Weasley asked.

Bill nodded.

"Yeah, what is the emergency?" the eldest Weasley child asked.

"There has been a great deal of things that have gone bad and it is time that they were put right" Arthur said looking up for the first time.

This confused them all.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"I am talking about the actions this house has done against Harry Potter" Arthur said.

"Potter, what does that dark lord have to do with anything?" Ron blurted out.

"Hold your tongue Ron. Harry's no dark lord, but he is Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, which is one of the oldest houses in Britain" Arthur said sternly.

All the Weasley looked at Arthur with surprise and awe. They never heard him speak like this before.

"But dad he hangs around that Greengrass, which means he's going dark" Ron shouted.

"Daphne Greengrass and her family is not dark at all. I have talked with Adrian himself and find him pleasant. Their reputation of being a dark family is unfounded" Arthur said.

"Arthur, why were talking to him?" Molly asked scared.

"He was offering me a job since I was fired from the Ministry" Arthur said.

Bill and Charlie were shocked. Since they didn't live at home anymore they didn't know what has been going on. They were quite shocked that their father was fired and immediately asked how this came about. Arthur told them about the money they stole from the Potter vault. The money that got them through school. This shocked the two eldest as well as the other Weasley children in school.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"I have talked with Lord Potter and we've come to an agreement" Arthur said.

"What is it?" Bill asked feeling like his days at Gringotts were numbered if not gone.

"Lord Potter doesn't want to punish the whole family for a crime that a few have conspired to do. He has talked to Ragnok and has made sure you and Charlie aren't affect at all" Arthur said looking at his two eldest.

Bill and Charlie sighed. Bill was relieved that he still had a job and was shocked that Harry had talked with the head of the goblin nation. Harry must be really important and powerful to talk to Ragnok directly since not even the Minister of Magic had even seen Ragnok. Charlie was happy that his family was safe for now.

"What else father?" Percy asked.

"He's put Fred and George under his protection since they are friends of his" Arthur said.

Bill and Charlie looked at the younger brothers and were shocked. They thought that Ron would be friends with Harry, not the twins. Though they had an inkling since Ron was bad mouthing Harry from the start.

"He is being generous and has decided to pay the tuition for the rest if you as well as pay Ginny's as well" Arthur said.

This relieved Percy since he had his eye on the Head Boy badge still.

"I'm not going to be taking a hand out from Potter" Ron shouted.

"You don't have to, you can stay here and be home-schooled by your mother. Lord Potter did this because he didn't think ruining your education was the right thing" Arthur thundered.

Ron was sullen, but was quiet.

"So are we in the clear?" Bill asked.

"Yes we are, but we must be careful. The Weasley name is not very profitable" Arthur said then turned to his two children who are in Hogwarts, "that means to not get in Lord Potter's way or the way of his friends. They can crush in a way that we won't be able to recover."

This ended the meeting with each Weasley leaving to contemplate what had just happened.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that chap took a lot out of me. I had no idea how I was going to end this one until I wrote it. The next chap will be with Harry and Amelia meeting with each other and Harry's birthday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amelia Bones sat back waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. She wasn't surprised that he answered her letter, but was surprised at the location he chose for the meeting. It was in a private room of a muggle restaurant. She looked around to survey the room. It was nicely done and very posh. The door opened and in came Harry Potter along with three others. She knew two of them. One was Augusta's grandson and the other was Adrian's eldest daughter. The other she had no idea who she was.

"Madam Bones" Harry greeted.

"Lord Potter" Amelia said getting up.

They shook hands.

"These are my friends Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, and my betrothed Hermione Granger" Harry said gesturing to each of his friends.

Amelia shook each of their hands though she was curious why Lord Potter was friends with a Greengrass.

When they were all seated and ordered their drinks they then got down to business.

"Lord Potter, do you know why I asked to see you?" Amelia asked.

"I do madam Bones and please call me Harry" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

Thus began a long talk as to what happened during Harry's first year. His friends chipped in with their point of view when needed and Amelia had a huge stack of notes when she was finished. They took a break and had their meal and chatted about lighter topics.

"Harry, I was wondering if you'd be willing to letting my niece Susan into your group?" Amelia asked.

Harry wasn't sure of this move and looked for his friends for help. He got shrugs in reply. He needed to talk to the founders.

"We aren't opposed to it madam Bones" he said.

Amelia took that as a good sign and nodded. She had a feeling that in front of her was the future of the wizarding world and she wanted her niece Susan to be a part of it. Plus she wanted her niece to have some protection too.

"I'll let you think about it since I sprung it on you" she said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

Soon the talk went to how Daphne joined the group and how the Potters and Greengrasses became allies. Amelia thought that it was an odd move, but she could see the benefits of it. Harry now had a line into the darker families and that meant he had some sway over them. Most light families stayed away from the dark families and thus most political battles ended in a stall mate. But with the this new wrinkle the session in the Wizengamot should be interesting.

Their talk then turned to what has been going this summer with lessons with Nicholas Flamel, which Amelia marveled at since it wasn't everyday that the renown alchemist would provide lessons to anyone. The talk then veered to the discussion Harry had with Dumbledore a few days ago.

In this one Harry told Amelia that he and the Weasley family had come to an accommodation of some kind. This relieved Amelia since she wanted to concentrate most of her resources on nailing Dumbledore and Snape. Harry told her about the conversation and that Snape was the Death Eater that point the dark lord at his parents. He also speculated that the greasy potion master pointed the dark lord at the Longbottoms too. Also Harry revealed that there was a prophecy about him and that he needed to get it. Amelia assured him that she would assist in any way possible.

Their talk went about how Dumbledore didn't pounce on certain information that he might've gotten from Snape because he didn't want to endanger his spy. Amelia was enraged since they lost a lot of good people in the war and it was most likely that old coot's fault. She then promised Harry that she would do all she could to bring Dumbledore to justice. Daphne offered that if you couldn't charge him then ruining his reputation would be just as damaging. Amelia liked how the girl thought and agreed.

After the meal they got back to business and ended up with Amelia allying herself with Harry.

/Scene Break/

Amelia went back to the Ministry feeling like she helped shift magical Britain forward. She could tell by just her first meeting with Harry and his friends that they were the bright future she had hoped for. Once in her office she began working on the case against Dumbledore and Snape. She knew these two would be very slippery. Dumbledore could weasel out of practically anything and he'd always drag his precious potion master with him. The problem was that the Ministry had ears everywhere and she had to be careful not to let certain information leak out. She wanted to be the one to control the leak at just the right time. This was going to take some planning and that meant she'd have to sound out her aurors to find out which ones she could trust.

/Scene Break/

At the Weasley home the meeting they had a few days ago was still fresh in their minds.

Bill and Charlie were by the creek near the Burrow. Both were in deep thought. Both were glad that their jobs were safe since that was their livelihood. Bill was more happy since he was a curse-breaker for Gringotts and if he was found to be part of a conspiracy then he'd be booted out faster than you could say goblin. Bill also knew that meant Harry had the ear of the head goblin to make sure he wasn't canned. Charlie didn't really have that problem since his job as a dragon handler was out of Britain, but he knew news travels fast and when it hit Romania then his fellow handlers would look at him different and make life hard for him.

"Charlie, what do you think of this Harry Potter?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure Bill, but the twins think Harry Potter is the greatest ever" Charlie said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem our other brothers care for him as much" Bill pointed out.

"Well according to the twins, Harry had a bit of a hand in Percy losing his girlfriend. So I can see where that would make him not a fan of Harry's. As for Ron, I have no idea what his problem is?" Charlie said.

Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't a clue about Ron either" he said.

"Say Bill, you think we should send a letter to Harry thanking for what he's done?" Charlie asked.

"Not a bad idea bro, I didn't have any idea you were this smart" Bill said smirking.

"Oy, shut it" Charlie said punching his brother in the shoulder.

Bill shoved Charlie into the creek. This then ended up with the two play wrestling in the water.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back inside the Burrow Arthur was sitting at the table drinking his tea and looking over the job proposal that Adrian had given him. The pay was better than at the Ministry and he'd be given a chance to actually learn more about what he was interested in. Muggles. His job would be investigate muggle items and see if they could turned and used in the magical world.

The plan was to expand the product line in the magical world by converting muggle items into magical ones. Arthur was very interested in this, but was still leery of it since the Greengrass family wasn't a light family. But he knew he could push that aside since Harry seemed to trust them and just from one talk with the lad he could tell that Harry was a boy had good senses.

"Arthur, what are you reading?"

Arthur looked up and saw it was his wife.

"Just looking over the job proposal Adrian Greengrass gave me" he said.

"You're not seriously thinking of taking the job are you? They are a dark family and can't be trusted" Molly said firmly.

"Molly that's the kind of bias thinking that has the magical world divided" Arthur said.

"But it is true!" Molly shouted.

"How do you know Molly, have you even met a Greengrass?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Daphne Greengrass" Molly said.

"And did she set off alarms in your head warning you to be alert?" Arthur asked.

"Well no, but she still can't be trusted. I can't believe poor Harry is friends with her. He should be friends with our Ron. He is a better example than that Greengrass girl" Molly said.

Arthur sighed. His wife, as much as he loved her was very opinionated and quite bossy.

"Molly, Harry has made his choices of friends and there isn't way of changing it" he said.

"But if he spend time here with Ron then he'd see that Ron is a much better friend" Molly argued.

"I think our son blew it by calling Harry a dark lord" Arthur said.

"He was just venting Arthur. He doesn't mean it" Molly said.

Arthur sighed again. Molly was just making excuse for their son's behavior. He had listen to what the twins had told them and he wasn't very happy with his youngest son. Attacking a head of an Ancient and Noble family was very serious. Thank Merlin, Harry didn't press any charges or they'd be in worse trouble.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was enjoying her summer now that she was with her betrothed, Harry. Her parents had accepted that she was going to marry Harry and nothing they could do could stop her. In return they got protected by not only goblin made wards, but by the house Potter. Harry had put them under the protection of house Potter, which meant they were practically untouchable.

"What's got you smiling so brightly today?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry. They were in the Flamel library working on a Runes project that Nick had set for them to do.

"Oh, I was just thinking that getting that letter was the best thing to ever happened to me" she said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it led me to you" Hermione said and she pecked Harry on the cheek.

The two agreed on to keep their relationship as just friends for now until they were older than they'd become boyfriend and girlfriend. They wanted to go through the normal progression and not have to think about the marriage contract for a while.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was totally flummoxed on what to do. He had nothing to play. His mind was trying to come up with a plan, but he couldn't think of one. He needed something to move attention off him. That's when he got a brilliant idea. The DADA position needed filling and there was only one name that could divert attention off him. Gilderoy Lockhart. The man craved attention, which was good for Dumbledore since he needed time plan and he couldn't do it while he was hounded.

/Scene Break/

Snape plotted, He was going to kill the Potter brat, and if not kill then maim was a second best. But when to do it was the key. He needed to be subtle about it since the boy seemed to have a bit of power. But the greasy professor scoffed at that. A Potter is a Potter. Arrogant and cocky. It will be easy to dispatch the boy.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile a letter came to a man and he flashed an overly big grin.

"My time to shine has come" he said.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville's birthdays were decided to celebrated together since they were only a day apart. This meant a huge party. Hermione seemed to have taken over all the planning and was running the twins and Daphne ragged with demands.

"Do we have enough balloons?"

"Are there enough streamers in that spot?"

"Do we have enough drinks for everyone?"

"Is the table for the presents set up properly?"

Yes, she was driving them all crazy. But the end result would be spectacular. It was decided that the party would be held at Potter manor, Harry's home. It took sometime to get it cleaned up, but the house elves took care of that with Hermione directing them.

Susan Bones was invited to the party for the group to get to know the Hufflepuff girl. Neville knew her a bit, but not enough to give the group a good description. Harry had a long chat with the founders about adding Susan to the ranks and they agreed that she'd be a great asset. But they wouldn't introduce her to the founders til school starts. Right now they'd get her adjusted to the group dynamic.

/Scene Break/

Susan Bones was very surprised when she got an invitation to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom's joint birthday party. She knew her aunt had told her about the meet she had with Harry, but she didn't expect anything to come of it, especially this. She was trembling with excitement at reading the invite. Now she had to figure out what to wear.

/Scene Break/

When the Hufflepuff arrived at Potter manor she was greeted by Harry himself.

"Hi Susan, welcome to Potter manor" Harry greeted.

"Thank you for inviting me Lord Potter" Susan said curtseying.

"Please Susan, call me Harry" Harry said smiling.

Susan nodded. She was escorted by one of the Weasley twins. She had no idea which one since they both looked alike. The party was in the ballroom and she was amazed at how grand it was. Bones manor was pretty opulent, but it paled in comparison to Potter's.

"Hello Susan, how are you?" Hermione asked in greeting.

"I'm good, thank you for inviting me" Susan said.

She knew from her aunt that Hermione was betrothed to Harry and that meant Harry was off the market. Not that she really stood a chance against Hermione really. She and Harry were practically joined at the hip. She was introduced to Neville and Daphne and she found both of them very nice. She didn't buy into the whole Slytherin is evil hole that most Hogwarts students fall into. That didn't mean she'd trust them with her life, but she knew not all Slytherins are evil.

The party was going well with the guest list including most of the Ravenclaw house that Harry got along with. There were a few other Hufflepuffs and a couple Gryffindors in the mix as well. The twins talked Hermione into inviting the three Gryffindor Chasers to the party. The Hufflepuffs were made of Cedric Diggory and a couple others along with Susan. Ravenclaw was also represented with Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Su Li, Penelope Clearwater, and a few others. Neville's grandmother was also there.

"The party is going great" Daphne said.

"Yeah, Hermione can do a great party" Neville said.

"Fred, George, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she ran over to the twins making sure they weren't causing mischief.

"Ah come on, Hermione. Lighten up" Fred said.

"Yeah, Fred and I were just giving out a few party favors" George said with an innocent smile.

Hermione eyed the twins sternly.

"Merlin, she has McGonagall's stare down pat already" Fred said.

"She isn't even in Gryffindor, how can she be able to do that?" Katie Bell asked.

"Don't know, but I am scared" Fred said.

George agreed with his twin.

Harry mingled with all the guests and had fun chatting with everyone. In his mind he was thinking about the connection he could get with them. He had been spending too much time with Salazar and Daphne. He chatted with Penny who was going to be a sixth year this coming year and was hoping to be Head Girl in her final year. Harry talked about maybe getting her a job when she was out of school. Penny looked intrigued and wished Harry were her age and not betrothed.

Augusta was so very happy that Neville had so many friends and was happy too that her grandson was turning into one fine wizard. She feared the boy wouldn't live up to his father. But now she could see that she was wrong and was very proud of him.

Everyone was really having a good time and when it was time for the cake to be had. A huge cake came out that had both Harry and Neville's names on it.

"Make a wish" everyone said.

Harry and Neville looked at one another. Neither had ever seen a cake so big in their entire lives.

"So Nev, what should we wish for?" Harry asked in a whispered tone.

"No idea Harry" Neville whispered back.

"How about a normal year?" Harry suggested.

"I'll go with that" Neville said.

"On the count of three" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

At three the two boys blew out all of the candles and everyone cheered. Soon the cake was cut and everyone had a piece. Presents followed after and Harry and Neville got a lot of great things. Once the party was over Harry and Neville said goodbye to all of their guests. Once the last guest left the two boys collapsed onto the sofa utterly tired.

"Merlin, I never thought a birthday party was so tiresome" Harry said.

"Yeah, I feel like I can sleep right here" Neville said sleepily.

"Come on you two, the founders have a small party set up for you two" Daphne said.

The two boys groaned since that meant they had to get up. They took a portkey to the founders' chamber and had a nice intimate party with the founders.

Neville got some amazing Herbology books from Helga and plants from the other founders. Harry got books about magical combat. After the party ended Harry was quite tired.

"Have a nice birthday Harry?" Rowena asked.

"I sure did Rowena" Harry said with a tired smile.

/Scene Break/

Soon Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, and the twins got their supplies lists for the new school year. They were all in the founders' chamber looking over what they needed.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that fraud" Rowena said.

"Fraud?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, a fraud. The man cares more about his image then taking down a werewolf or mummy. He's just wants the publicity" Rowena said.

"Yes, not to mention that his stories are more fiction than fact" Godric said.

Hermione was shocked, but knew if the founders thought Lockhart was a fraud then it must be true.

"Well we have to get all of his books" Harry said handing over his book list to Rowena.

Rowena looked over the list and was outraged.

"That old man, what does he think he's doing?" the founder of Ravenclaw house hissed.

"What is it?" Helga asked.

Neville handed over his list to Helga and she was upset too.

"These books are too expansive for schoolchildren. There's no way that every student can afford all of these books" Helga said.

"So why did he do it?" Hermione asked.

"The old man doesn't care" Rowena said.

The twins were glad they had money to buy their books thanks to Harry. They also found out that their older brothers sent a letter to Harry thanking him for what he had done and they were in his debt.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his friends made their way to Diagon Alley to buy their books and supplies. They decided to get their supplies first leaving their books last since they knew Hermione would want to spend the whole day there and the rest didn't want that. Hermione pouted about this.

"Oh great" Harry groaned.

On the window of Flourish & Blotts was a sign.

_**Today**_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart signs copies of his newest book 'Magical Me'**_

"Do we have to see the ponce?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do Harry" Hermione said.

Harry grumbled.

"Come on, lets get our things first then we can come back" Daphne said.

Harry grumbled a bit more then followed his friends.

Their first stop was Gringotts to get some money. The twins visited their new vault and Harry got money for his and Hermione's supplies. Hermione balked at this, but in the end accepted it. Soon they went out shopping. They not only had their school list, but what the founders thought they should have for the upcoming school year. So the list was a bit long. It took them awhile for them to get all they needed and a few things that caught their eye. Soon it was time to go to Flourish and Blotts. Harry groaned and grumbled all the way there.

"Oh Harry, quit griping" Hermione said.

"But Hermione, you heard what Rowena said. The man is a fraud" Harry said.

"I know Harry, but all we have to do is get our books and then leave, that's all" Hermione said.

"That sounds simple" Neville said.

"That's because it is" Hermione said.

Harry had a feeling that nothing will be simple when he was involved.

The bookstore was jammed packed with many witches and wizards hanging around outside waiting to be let in. Harry and his friends pushed in and they grabbed their books. Harry kept his head low hoping no one, but his friends would notice him. But sadly that didn't happen. A photographer shoved Hermione out of the way to get a picture of the grinning fraud. Harry was quite angry at the man ho pushed his betrothed.

"What do you think you were doing?" Harry hissed as he yanked the photographer's arm.

"Back off kid" the photographer sneered.

"This kid so happens to be Lord Potter and you just pushed my betrothed" Harry growled.

This made the photographer pale slightly.

"Apologize, now" Harry said.

The photographer apologized profusely then scurried away.

Harry sighed, but then was soon yanked away from his spot by the grinning fraud.

"Ladies and gentleman, what a glorious day it is. Today Harry Potter came in and bought my entire collection including my newest book _**Magical Me**_. But the students at Hogwarts will be getting the real magical me. I'll be taking on the position of Defense against the Dark Arts" the grinning fraud said smiling wide.

"Smile Harry, we're going to be on the front page" Lockhart whispered to Harry.

Harry pushed himself away before the flash came.

"I don't want to be on the front page and even if I did why would I want to be on the front page with you" Harry said.

Lockhart kept his smile though he was sweating bullets.

Harry didn't say another word and left with his friends in tow, but he stopped before he left the shop.

"Oh, and Lockhart this is a warning. Never grab me. Next time I'll take action" Harry said coolly.

/Scene Break/

When they got back Harry told the founders what happened in the bookstore. Salazar was proud that Harry didn't go all Gryffindor. Godric took this as an insult and was about to fire back at Salazar, but was stopped by Rowena.

"This does give us some new problems. Harry, you're betrothal of Hermione will now be in the papers" Rowena said.

"I don't care, I can protect her and those who try and harm her will know what will happen to them" Harry said.

Rowena sighed.

"You still must be wary Harry. Many purebloods will not like this turn of events" Helga said.

"I know Helga, but I am not ashamed of Hermione being my betrothed" Harry said.

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged Harry tightly for this.

"I'll too Harry" Neville said.

"Me too" Daphne said.

"Count us in" Fred and George said.

"Thanks guys" Harry said smiling at his friends.

/Scene Break/

The news of Harry's betrothal to Hermione was front-page news. Lockhart was shoved to the back. There was a scathing article about Hermione using potions or some kind of magic to bewitch Harry. Harry fired back and threaten to pull his companies that advertise in the _Prophet_ if they didn't stop. This of course made the paper change its tune for now.

/Scene Break/

September First soon came round and Harry and his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year.

"So what do you think will happen this year?" Daphne asked.

"Not sure Daph, but I just hope this year will be normal" Harry said.

"Harry, you know the future and-" Hermione said.

"I do Hermione, but I rather not worry about it. Who knows what changes we've made to it so far" Harry said.

"I'm with you Harry, let things come and we'll deal with it when it does" Neville said.

Hermione sighed.

Susan soon join them in the compartment and they all greeted one another.

"How was your summer Susan?" Hermione asked.

"It was great, oh by the way congratulations on your betrothal" Susan said.

"Thank you Susan" Hermione said.

The Hufflepuff sat down they chatted about the upcoming school year.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his bunch of rejects" Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy, we're not in the mood" Harry said.

"I just want to congratulate you Potty, you must've gotten the Mudblood pregnant for you to have to marry her" Malfoy said smirking at his own brilliance.

Immediately Malfoy had six wands pointed at him.

"You apologize to Hermione right now Malfoy or I'll punish you as is my right for slandering my betrothal's name" Harry growled.

Malfoy pissed himself as he ran off shouting an apology.

Hermione cleaned up the mess with her wand.

"Thank you all for what you did" she said.

"No problem Hermione, we knew he'd say something sometime" Daphne said.

"Yeah, besides watching Malfoy piss himself in fear was great to see" Fred said.

"I concur dear brother, though the smell wasn't as pleasant" George said.

Harry just wrapped an arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. This made the girl smile and snuggle into him.

"They are so cute" Susan commented.

A knock on their compartment door made them all look up. After being asked to enter a small blond girl came in. She had silver-like eyes and a dreamy expression.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any room here?" she asked.

"Of course, come on in" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. Hello Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Fred, George, and Susan" she said.

"Um, how do you know all of our names?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I know how you'd know Harry and Hermione's, but how do you know ours?" Daphne asked.

"The nargles told me" the girl said.

"Luna" Fred said.

"It's great to see you" George said.

"Do you guys know her?" Hermione asked.

"Of course soon to be Mrs. Potter" Fred said.

Hermione blushed at this.

"This is our neighbor" George said.

"The lovely" Fred said.

"Luna Lovegood" George said.

"Enough guys, if you're going to speak one at a time" Hermione said sternly.

"You're no fun Hermione" Fred said frowning.

"Yeah, ruin our fun" George said pouting.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So Luna, it's a pleasure" Harry said smiling at the girl.

"Yes, yes it is" Luna said.

This confused the others.

"Um okay, so Luna, what house do you think you'll be in?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it will not be infest with garglenauts" Luna said.

"What are those?" Daphne asked.

Soon a discussion was held and Luna showed them her issue if the _Quibbler_. Hermione was skeptical of the whole thing, but one look from Harry she knew that he liked the girl and was going to give her a chance. So she decided to do the same. I mean what's one more strange thing for the group?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's it for this chap. Anyway the next chap will be the beginning of second year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry and his friends got off the Hogwarts Express they did say goodbye to their new friend Luna and wished her luck in her sorting before heading to the carriages that would take them to the castle. They made it to the castle safely and heading in.

"Well, we're back" Harry said.

They all nodded then headed to their seats at their house tables. Soon McGonagall led in the first years and the sorting began.

Harry and Hermione sat the Ravenclaw table listening to the sorting when Harry heard Rowena in his head.

"_Hello Harry"_ Rowena said.

"_**Rowena, what is I can do for you?"**_ Harry asked.

"_The student that I am sorting right now. Luna Lovegood. She'll make a great addition to your friends"_ Rowena said.

"_**That's what I thought. I like her"**_ Harry said.

"_Yes, anyway I'll put her in Ravenclaw so you can watch over her"_ Rowena said.

"_**I'll guard her with my life"**_ Harry vowed.

"_I know you will"_ Rowena said.

When Luna was announced to be a Ravenclaw Harry made a spot for the little blond and waved her over. Luna skipped over and hopped into the open space.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Luna" Harry greeted.

"Thank you Harry. When do I get to meet your advisers?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked trying to act dumb.

Luna just stared at Harry for a while then blinked.

"I hope there will be pudding" she said.

Harry looked at Luna with a confused look then shrugged. He turned his attention back to the sorting.

When the sorting was done Dumbledore called the feast to begin. Food filled the tables and soon chatter arose throughout the hall.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Luna" Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione, I do hope there won't be too many Nargles in my bed" Luna said.

Snickers were heard after this, but Luna didn't seem to notice them. Harry though did and he sent everyone a glare, which shut them up.

Once the feast ended Dumbledore introduced the new DADA professor, Lockhart. Harry groaned and placed his head on the cool wooden table. As the grinning idiot beamed his shiny smile at everyone. The girls all sighed at this with Harry's group all rolling their eyes at the sound. Once Dumbledore finished up his announcements, which include the usual no using magic in the halls, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and other miscellaneous things.

The Prefects led the new first years to their houses with Harry and Hermione meeting up with their friends.

"Bloody idiot, I can't believe he's teaching here" Harry mumbled.

"Oh come on Harry, he might teach us something worthwhile" Daphne said sarcastically.

"Yeah, like how to keep our teeth white while you shit your pants" Neville said.

They all laughed at this though Hermione did reprimand Neville on his language, which was hard since she was laughing while she was doing it.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and his friends arrived in the Great Hall and sat together at the Ravenclaw table. They all chatted about what they might be learning this year. Once their schedules were handed out they finished eating and headed to their classes.

They started to include Susan more in their time together. At the start Susan was still a bit shy and timid. But as they got to know one another the Hufflepuff began to contribute more. As for Luna, she seemed to fit in seamlessly, which perplexed Daphne and Hermione with how easy Luna integrated. Harry found the little blond very interesting and had many conversations with her about the creatures she and her dad were searching for.

There was a new wrinkle in Harry's year this time. This wrinkle was one Ginny Weasley. The girl seemed to follow him around like a lost puppy. Daphne commented that it would cute if it wasn't so sad and creepy. Harry though found it annoying since the little redhead would stare at him whenever he wasn't looking at her and when he did she would squeak and turn her head.

Hermione found Ginny annoying since everyone in the school knew Harry was off limits with her betrothal to him. But that didn't seem to stop Ginny from staring. Daphne did hold Hermione back from confronting the little stalker. Daphne feared that Hermione might not just use words in talking to Ginny and hexes and curses would go flying.

As this was all going on classes did too. Harry found Lockhart utterly boring and full of shit. He wanted to kick the idiot of Hogwarts, but was stopped by the founders.

"But why can't I kick the ponce out. He's doing nothing, but ruining this school" Harry complained.

"We know that Harry, he's needed here so that later he can be exposed as the fraud he is" Salazar said.

"Can't we do it now?" Harry asked.

"No you can't. If you do then a new teacher will take over and who knows how the time stream will divert" Rowena said.

"But we've already changed so much" Harry argued.

"We did, and it seemed the even with those changes the general things haven't. We want to keep it that way to preserve a bit so we could guess what is coming and not be totally blind" Godric said.

Harry huffed and folded his arms pouting.

"Lets move on to another topic. I think it is time to bring Susan and Luna to see us" Helga said.

"Alright, I can't wait to see Susan's reaction" Harry said smirking.

There was laughter with this.

/Scene Break/

Susan and Luna's introduction to the founders was memorable. Susan actually faint. Luna however curtseyed to the founders. It was like she sees the four founders of one of the greatest magical schools everyday. Once Susan regained consciousness they got to work. Susan's Occlumency skills were so-so, but needed drastic improvement if they were to hold Harry's secrets.

As for Luna, the founders saw that Luna's mind was hard to read. The girl thought in terms of chaos. She didn't organize her mind like Hermione or Daphne's. Her mind was like a overfilled warehouse. There were things everywhere and some not in the right place, but she could pick out the correct memory or what have you from anywhere. This system she had helped confuse whoever tried to read her mind because they were left with a very big headache from how 'messy' her mind was. This also gave Luna insight that was far deeper than what Hermione or Daphne could come up with.

Rowena was thrilled with this and had Luna be a part Harry's advisers. She was going to their secret weapon. The girl could think outside the box and create the most interesting plans when needed to.

Susan was relegated to healer since she didn't like fighting too much. So Helga and Salazar worked with her on potions and healing magic. Though the others had skill in this department it was nice to have someone in the group centrally focused on healing.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not happy with what was going on. How did his pawn get betrothed and without his guidance. No, this wouldn't do. He needed to work some magic (pardon the pun) and have some laws put into place so that Harry had to call off his betrothal to Miss Granger. Harry needed to be with a pureblood family. A light pureblood family. A light pureblood family in his pocket. The one family in mind was the Weasleys. He knew that the youngest Weasley, Ginny, already had Harry Potter on the brain 24/7 if her mind was anything to go by.

Yes, he needed to whisper into a few ears and manipulate a few people and then the laws will be passed.

He sat back grinning as he patted himself on the back. This was after all for the greater good.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast a couple mornings later was an interesting one.

"Uh Harry, you might want to look at this article" Neville said.

Neville, Susan, the Weasley twins and Daphne were at the Ravenclaw table with Harry, Hermione and Luna. Thanks to Penny and a few other Prefects there was not much commotion as to why two Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and a Slytherin were sitting there.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

_**Wizengamot Proposing New Law that limits Betrothals To Some**_

Harry read the article and it smelled like Dumbledore. The knew that the old man would try and do something to break his and Hermione's betrothal. The whole law seemed to be discriminating against muggle-borns and half-bloods though half-bloods got off easier with certain conditions than muggle-borns. The law basically said that you could not be betrothed to a muggle-born unless the muggle-born in question was judged and found worthy by a panel of experts that will be created with this new law.

"Hmm, looks like we need a talk with the founders" Harry said.

The others nodded. This needed to be nipped in the bud before this law was passed by the Wizengamot.

After classes that day Harry and his friends were in the founders chambers. The founders read the article and were all very upset. Not just for Harry, but what it could do to the wizarding world in large.

"That old coot is going to kill us all" Helga said furiously, "without the infuse of new blood in an old line it will die out in time."

"Yes, he's seeking to wipe out the oldest magical lines way before their time" Salazar said.

"I'll strangle him with his own beard for trying to interfere with Harry" Rowena growled.

Godric stepped back from his wife since Rowena was in her ultra angry mode. And when she was in that mode bad things happened. She wiped out an entire army once when in her ultra angry mode. They had interrupted her when she was doing some big research thing and they interrupted her from it. There was no one left alive when she was done.

"Okay, we must do something. Salazar, Daphne see what you can do" Godric ordered, "Harry, please and try calm Rowena. You seem to be the only one that she won't hex when she is angry" Godric continued, "The rest of us lets keep up what we are doing in getting Susan and Luna up to date."

With that everyone nodded and got to work.

Harry wandered over to Rowena, who was thinking of very creative ways of killing Dumbledore that caused the most pain. Harry cringed upon hearing some of her more inventive ideas. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. This caused Rowena to turn to him and her eyes, which had fire in them died down at the sight of Harry. He then pulled Rowena into a hug.

"Thank you Rowena" he said softly.

Rowena smiled and hugged Harry tightly.

"I promise you Harry that you'll marry Hermione. There is no way I'm going to let this go" the founder of the house of knowledge vowed before getting up and heading to Daphne and Salazar to help plan.

Harry almost felt sorry for Dumbledore, almost.

/Scene Break/

What happened next was a whirlwind.

"Order, order. This session of the Wizengamot will come to order" Dumbledore said loudly as he pounded his gavel.

Soon the room was silent.

"Good, the first item of business. The proposal of the new Betrothal law. Are there any who wish to argue against it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do."

Mutters were heard then Harry made his way to the floor.

"Harry, what are you doing here? This isn't a place for students" Dumbledore said.

"Chief Warlock I am Lord Potter head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and also the head of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin houses. I have every right to be here" Harry said firmly.

Gasps and soon mutterings filled the room.

"Do you have any proof to back this up Lord Potter?" Amelia Bones asked.

Amelia and Augusta knew what Harry had planned. They were the ones to tell Harry when the session would be happening. They wanted to have front row seats to Harry's coming out party. They just wished they had some snacks and refreshments for it.

"I do madam Bones. First the Potter ring" Harry said.

He showed off the Potter ring signifying that he was the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter.

"As for the other four" Harry said.

Godric's sword appearing in Harry's raised hand, which verified Harry's claim since whoever could call upon the sword of Godric Gryffindor was the head of the Gryffindor family. Neville was also able to, but his branch was from the younger son of Godric while Harry's was from the eldest.

Harry then called on Ravenclaw's diadem, which had thought lost. It wasn't, it was just buried with all the junk in a room that Harry and his group had found. They found that Rowena's diadem was tainted with dark magic and with Rowena's help cleansed it without destroying the priceless item. Hermione was working on what the dark magic was.

Next Harry called on Helga's, which was Hufflepuff's staff. Hufflepuff's staff was legendary that it could heal a hundred people with one sweep. It was made of rosewood and had core contained a heartstring of a Hippogriff, a hair of a unicorn and a feather of phoenix that had belonged to Godric.

And last Harry called upon Slytherin's dagger. It was made of a basilisk fang that he took from his very own basilisk. He then had it crafted by the goblins with certain runes that made it forever sharp and able to inject basilisk venom into your victim if stabbed. There was no other dagger like it.

Each item verified his claim since it was said that only the heir of their houses could call upon their most prized item.

"Are there any objections?" Harry asked.

The whole hall was silent after watching Harry's little act. There was just no words that could be spoken.

"I thought so. Now I wish to declare my disapproval to this proposed law about betrothal contracts" Harry said firmly.

"Now see here Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Oh shut it Albus, Lord Potter is well within his rights to argue his point unless you wish to censure him?" Augusta said with a questioning glance.

Dumbledore shifted as he saw people looking at him with a slight glare. If he tried to censure Harry now it will come out bad for him. So with a solemn nod he gave Harry the floor.

Harry took a deep breath as he remembered the speech Rowena drilled into his head.

"Members of the Wizengamot. I come before you to think about what you are doing. I am sure you all want to protect your families and keep them from making very bad choices, but I ask you to think about what you are really doing. Do you want your lives and the lives of your love ones controlled by the Wizengamot or the rules dictated by your own house. I for one don't want to be told what to do by anyone in what happens in my own family. It is not the government's business to intrude on what is a private matter. I am a law abiding citizen and have earned that right to go about my life without the government telling me what to do. Do you want your government to throw away years if not centuries of family laws that your ancestors have put in place to keep you safe. Do you want to throw away the traditions you hold close just to be another cog in the machine. I ask you all to think about what you are really throwing away" Harry said.

There was silence afterwards and Harry went to sit down.

"I agree with Lord Potter, I do not wish to throw the laws and traditions that the Longbottoms have established for themselves to appease the Ministry" Augusta said speaking up.

"I concur, the Bones family is not willing to part with our traditions either" Amelia said.

Soon outcry was heard all over and ones for the proposal had changed sides. They didn't want to lose their family traditions. When finally the hall was back in order there was a vote. It was unanimous. There was not one vote for the betrothal law. Dumbledore abstained since he knew he couldn't win.

/Scene Break/

Harry made it back to the founders' chambers exhausted. He was soon accosted by Hermione and Rowena.

"What happened?"

"Did it work?"

"Why are you so exhausted?"

"How'd Dumbledore take it?"

Harry had to chuckled slightly since the two had said the exact same question the exact same time. It was like hearing each question in stereo.

"Everything worked out fine. The Wizengamot shot down the proposal. I'm exhausted since it was very tiring doing all that magic summoning the founders' items. Dumbledore was shattered" Harry said.

Both Rowena and Hermione pulled Harry out of his seat and they began dancing around the room. The others have heard what Harry had said and they too were celebrating.

Once Harry was out Rowena and Hermione's grip he got back to his seat and slept. The magic he did was immense even for him. His core was still growing and doing all that magic within in a certain time limit was tiring. He had to magically summon each item with magic that no witch or wizard have ever done in many years.

The celebration went on as Harry slept.

/Scene Break/

_**Harry Potter Claims Not Only Potter Title But Titles To The Four Founders**_

That was the headline on the paper the next day with pictures of Harry and each item of the founders. Also was a small story about each item and what it all meant for the wizarding world. Harry had people looking at him all through breakfast, but he was used to it by now.

"So Harry, what kinds of changes are you going to make?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean Susan?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast.

"Well since you're heir to all of the founders that means you control the school" Susan said.

"I do, don't I" Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh Harry, quit teasing Susan and tell us what you're thinking" Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun Daph, you know that" Harry said mock pouting.

The others laughed.

"Harry, I'd like to ask you to come to my office" Dumbledore said stepping in.

"Sure professor, but could it wait til after classes?" Harry asked.

"No, I must talk to you now" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll get your assignments for you" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He then followed Dumbledore out with everyone who was in the hall watching them. Soon they were Dumbledore's office. The portraits there all awoke when they saw Harry and got up and bowed.

"Welcome back my lord" several said.

Dumbledore was miffed at this, but acted like it didn't happen. Harry just nodded back with a small smile on his face.

They both sat down.

"What is it you want to talk to me about professor?" Harry asked.

"I thought we could have a nice chat about the future of our fine school" Dumbledore said.

Warning bells went off in Harry's head.

"Oh" he said.

"Yes, I think Harry that the two of us can bring many wayward wizards and witches into the light" Dumbledore said.

"And how do we suggest we do that sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, which annoyed Harry a bit.

"With me to guide you Harry. The wizarding world will be a better place. It is for the greater good" the old wizard said.

"Sorry sir, but I do not need your guidance. I have my own" Harry said firmly.

"Now Harry, I am much older and wiser than you are and I can help you a great deal" Dumbledore said.

"I agree that you are older than I am sir, but that doesn't mean you are wiser. I have advisers that I trust and in no need of another. Especially one that manipulates rather than guides" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked like he was punched in the gut.

"Now sir, is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for now" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and left.

Dumbledore was left wondering what to do. Who were Harry's advisers and what sort of advise have they been giving him.

/Scene Break/

Halloween soon came and Harry was once again somber as today was the day his parents had died. Hermione was by Harry's side the whole day with Luna on his other. Daphne, Neville, Susan, and the twins were also there for Harry. They hated seeing Harry so morose. So the twins played pranks on their dear little brother to cheer Harry up.

In the founders' chambers there was a quiet meal for them all. None wanted to leave Harry alone. They were able to get back to their dorms before their curfew. The next morning there was talk about Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat being found petrified in the hall. Also writing written in blood. This of course caused everyone to look at Harry since he claimed to be the heir of Slytherin.

Harry denied being in the hall when Mrs. Norris was attacked. His friends back him up on this. But still rumors swirled. Ron got in the habit of calling Harry the new dark lord. He was of course taken care of by his brothers for this.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile with the founders and their students were making progress.

Susan was making great strides and was coming to be a very good healer. Helga loved the girl as she was her own. Luna was a quirky one, but was a joy since she no one was ever bored with her. She brought in different view of things and nothing shocked her it seems. She did however have a mental handicap that she needed to get over. The death of her mother weighted heavy on the lithe blond. Since she was there when it happened and saw the life leave her mother's eyes. Rowena seemed to adopt Luna like she did with Harry. She helped Luna through this and Harry seemed to take on the role of big brother for Luna. He stopped the bullying before it even got started.

The first time Luna was missing a few of her things Harry had the elves of Hogwarts find them and they told him who did it. Harry took this to Flitwick and the Charms teacher took care of it personally. He knew that Harry had great power and wanted to help the lad. Flitwick saw Harry as the new leader of light and knew where his allegiance laid. So Ravenclaw was weeded out sort to speak and bullying ceased.

This seemed to cause a ripple affect and the other houses did the same. They rooted out the bullying and put a stop to it. Slytherin house was the only one to not do this. But the other teachers seemed to decided that any bullying was not to be tolerated. Every time they saw a Slytherin bully another student they took point and/or gave a detention. Snape was not happy with this and it became a war between him and the other teachers.

In potions class he seemed to get away with it since he was in charge of the class and the other teachers had no say whatsoever. He was more ruthless to the non-Slytherin students than ever.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, you've got to do something about Snape. He's a bloody menace" Fred said.

"Yeah, he's taking points for no reason now. He's always gave a stupid reason before, but now he just takes them without one" George said.

"He's also assigning detentions left and right" Fred added.

"Alright, I'll talk to the founders and see what I can do" Harry said.

"Thanks mate" Fred.

"Yeah, before potions was bad" George.

"Now it is unbearable" Fred.

Harry shook his head. He'll never tell them a part.

Later in the founders' chambers Harry talked with the founders about the Snape situation.

"You can kick him out, but it would help if we had more leverage against him than just the school records" Helga said.

"Yes, we need to see him in the worst light possible" Rowena said.

"I can talk to Amelia and see what we can do" Harry said.

Rowena was proud of Harry. The boy was willing to listen to others and get help when he needed it. Yes, this would a big reason why he'd never turn dark. With their support along with his betroth and his friends he'll be a shade of gray.

/Scene Break/

Amelia got a letter from Harry by house elf asking for her help to get rid of Snape. She was totally on board and got some of her trusted people to look up records. What she saw was horrible. The number of healers, aurors and potion masters have be declining since Snape took post as potions instructor. This was the evidence Harry needed and she was going to give it to Harry personally. She sent a letter by elf to let him know she was coming.

She headed out and apparated to Hogsmeade from there she made her way to Hogwarts. She didn't stop to chat with Hagrid like she sometimes did. She was on a mission. Once in the castle she saw Harry waiting for her.

"Amelia" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, I have what you need" Amelia said.

"Good, come with me and we can see it" Harry said.

Amelia followed Harry and was wondering where he was taking her. Harry led her to the founders' chamber since he felt and the founders agreed that Amelia was trustworthy enough. So when Amelia met the founders she was shocked. Her monocle dropped from her eye and her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Welcome Amelia Bones, please have a seat" Rowena said.

Amelia walked over on shaky legs to the offered seat and slumped down. The founders, Harry and his friends waited patiently for Amelia to regain her senses. Susan thought it was funny to see her aunt so stunned. It took a lot to surprise the head of the DMLE. Once Amelia was back from la-la land they began with introductions. Though it wasn't really necessary since she who the founders were and she knew Harry's friends from meeting them in the summer. Luna was the only one she didn't know.

After that they got down to business.

Amelia showed them the files she had and it enraged the founders.

"That man, he's the reason why the wizarding world is so weak now. Potions is needed for the most critical jobs in our world" Rowena said.

"He's weakening us for his lord" Salazar said.

"Yes, but let's remember that Snape isn't in this alone. Dumbledore was the one to place him in the position he is in. He put a twenty something with no teaching experience in a position of power and let him run wild" Godric said.

"Yes, Dumbledore is to blame, which means he must get equal blame" Helga said.

"But how, Dumbledore holds a lot of power?" Amelia asked.

"We must attack where it will hurt the most" Daphne said.

"Where is that Daph?" Neville asked.

"His pride" Daphne said.

Salazar got up and pulled Daphne into a hug.

"I'm so proud of my Slytherin" he gushed.

Daphne was blushing madly as she was being hugged by Salazar.

"His pride?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, we attack his base. We first send out an article destroying him publicly. The man thinks he's invincible. We show that he isn't. We air out all of his dirty laundry" Daphne said.

Salazar looked ready to hug Daphne again, but Helga held him back this time. Daphne was grateful for that.

"I have controlling interest in Chocolate Frogs, I can have them changes his card" Harry piped up.

"That's great, lets start with that" Rowena said.

Thus the planning in cutting Dumbledore down began.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the end of another chapter. This one took a long time to write and to write it well. I hope I did a good job on it and hope it all makes sense to you. The next chap will be Snape's fall and Dumbledore takes the blame and more of the Chamber. Until next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A deluge of owls flooded the Great Hall some heading towards Dumbledore and the others towards Snape. It was unusual to see two professors getting swamped by so many owls, but here it was. And what made it more interesting was the fact that there were several red envelopes in the mix too. Soon they exploded and shouting was heard that echoed throughout the hall. What got everyone's attention next was the headline in the newspaper.

_**Former Death Eater Teaching Students At Hogwarts; What Is The Headmaster Thinking**_

The entire article was very thorough and went through Snape's entire history as a Death Eater even with Dumbledore backing him up every time. Though the article made it look like Dumbledore was just trying to save his potion master more than anything. It also put the question out of why'd you let a potion master with no prior teaching experience teach and be head of house in Hogwarts. The article then went through Snape's tenure as potions teacher. The reporter was very thorough and had many interviews with many former Hogwarts students on how bias Snape was in his class. How he favored his own house and took points and shelled out numerous detentions even though another student was at fault. It also showed the decline of aurors, healers and other professions that relied on potions mostly since Snape took over as potions professor. The article was quite damaging to Snape and laid all the blame on Dumbledore for subjecting students to Snape's tyranny.

/Scene Break/

"Well looks like Amelia did good" Harry said after Hermione read the article to him.

"Harry, it looks like you're going to busy with a certain whiskered fellow" Daphne said.

"Oh, and what makes you say that Daph?" Harry asked.

"The fact that the whiskered one is staring at you and he doesn't look happy" Daphne said.

Harry glanced up at the head table and found Dumbledore looking at him with a disapproving look.

"Hmm, this ought to be fun" Harry said turning back to his friends.

"Only you'd think facing off with Dumbledore would be fun" Neville said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Oh come on Nev, Dumbledore is just going to do the same old song and dance" Harry said.

"You best be careful though. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard" Susan said warningly.

"I know Susan, but I know what I am doing" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure what Harry had planned, but she had a good idea that Harry wasn't going to be subtle. Harry didn't do subtle.

"Everything will be fine. Harry won't be harmed. Dumbledore needs him" Luna said.

The others looked at Luna, who after saying that was now buttering her toast and humming a jaunty tune.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat in the headmaster's office with an irate Snape glaring at him and Dumbledore sitting behind his huge desk looking on with disapproval. Like how a parent looks at a child after they have broken a lamp. It would've looked intimating if Harry hadn't seen Rowena in one of her moods. Now those were scary, this was just idiotic.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Harry asked.

"Shut it Potter, I know it was you who helped with the article" Snape spat.

Harry blinked.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked.

"Arrogant, just like your father" Snape sneered.

"I'm not arrogant at all. I'm just like any student here. All I want is a good and fair education" Harry said.

Snape looked ready to hex Harry, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry my boy, did you have anything to do with that article?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"No sir, I had nothing to do with it. I guess someone in the _Prophet_ decided to act on a tip of some kind" Harry said.

"He's lying" Snape hissed.

"And how do you know if I am lying or not? Do you have a built in lie detector in that greasy mess you call hair?" Harry asked.

Snape had his wand out this time ready to hex Harry, but again was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Harry, that isn't any way to talk to a professor" Dumbledore said in stern tone.

"Sorry sir, but he's given me no respect so why should I give him any in return" Harry said.

"Harry, you must respect people in authority" Dumbledore said.

"I do, I respect those who use their authority in a right and just manner and who are respectful to me" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. He wasn't getting anywhere here.

"Is there anything else sir?" Harry asked.

"No, you may go" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and left.

"That brat was responsible, I know it. He's just like his father, arrogant and cocky. Say the word and I'll pour Veritaserum until it comes out of his ears, then we'll get answers" Snape said.

"Severus, we can't, Harry is Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. I have no authority to do that unless over half of the Wizengamot agrees and there must be formal charges brought forth first as well as other things" Dumbledore said.

Snape looked ready to kill.

"We must hope for the best and prepare for the worst" Dumbledore said.

/Scene Break/

Harry told his friends about his talk with Dumbledore and they found interesting.

"I wonder what his next move will be?" Daphne pondered out loud.

"Don't know, but it's not going to be much. I'll bet he just a few meaningless platitudes and everyone thinks things will be fine" Harry said.

"You're probably right Harry. Dumbledore is all talk" Neville said.

"Don't underestimate him Harry. Dumbledore is very powerful politically. He can crush you" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"So what next?" Neville asked.

"We should start looking into the chamber" Hermione said.

"Why don't we go to the founders, they can tell us what we need to know" Susan suggested.

"No they can't. They'd want us to figure it out on our own" Hermione said.

Susan sighed.

"To the library?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and led the way to the aforementioned library with the others following her.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the founders' chambers the four founders were talking.

"Things are moving along smoothly" Salazar said.

"Yes, but I fear what will happened with the chamber now since things have changed" Rowena said.

"Harry will triumph Rowena. He's not going to lose" Helga said.

"Yes, but we've changed things and who knows if Nellie will attack the same people and who knows if they will be just petrified this time? Also I fear that if Hermione is attacked what Harry will do" Rowena said.

This caused everyone to frown. Once again Rowena was correct. They had no idea if this school year will go without a death like they had seen.

"We mustn't worried about things we can't control. We must keep helping Harry and his friends prepare for the fight ahead" Godric said breaking the silence.

"Does he have to kill Nellie this time though?" Salazar asked not wanting to lose his beloved pet.

"I don't Salazar, I don't know. I am sure Harry will try and not to, but you know that Nellie will be under control of Riddle" Godric said as he put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

Salazar's shoulders slumped.

"You can always have Harry breed a new one" Helga suggested.

"It won't be the same" Salazar said sullenly.

/Scene Break/

The group of friends worked in the library trying to find anything on the chamber.

"Where could the place be?" Daphne asked out loud.

"Not sure, but it can't be somewhere obvious since it could've been found already" Neville said.

"What about the beast in the chamber, any clues at what it is?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to go in blind" George said.

"Knowing Salazar it will be a snake" Harry said.

Hermione then pursued a book on magical creatures trying to find a snake that would fit guarding the legendary chamber. She was biting her bottom lip as she read. Luna was humming softly to herself as she looked through old newspaper articles hoping to find clues. Daphne was looking through other books hoping to get an idea on where the chamber could be located. Neville was helping Daphne on this even though she told him that she didn't need any help. Susan was pursuing books of spells that might help. The twins were doing the same as well as doing some of their homework they had been putting off. Harry was leaning back thinking. He knew his friends had it well in hand. His only concern was who else will be hurt before they could stop whoever was causing this.

/Scene Break/

Another attack happened. This time it was a Gryffindor named Colin Creevey and the Gryffindor ghost Nearly-Headless Nick. Though it only petrified the student and the ghost. This of caused the group to research creatures that could petrify their victims.

Malfoy was strutting around the castle because of this and it annoyed the group.

"Arrogant ponce, I wish I could hex him" Harry said.

"Harry" Hermione chided.

"What, he's strutting about thinking he's the Queen of England, which from what I hear he spends so much time in the bathroom it almost qualifies him as a girl" Harry said.

"And where did you hear this?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne" Harry said.

Hermione looked at her Slytherin friend, who shrugged.

"What, I heard all about in the Snake pit. Pansy won't shut up about it. Always, she say stuff like, 'Draco spends more time in the mirror than I do' or ''how much jell does Draco use'. It's hard not to hear" Daphne said.

Hermione sighed.

Meanwhile Luna was keeping an eye on the little redhead at the Gryffindor table. She saw how pale Ginny was and frowned. She knew what Ginny was doing and knew that it was causing her to be this tired. But it was her own fault for using a diary she wasn't even sure of. The lithe blond shook her head.

/Scene Break/

Snape was plotting deeply now on how to get rid of the Potter brat. He wasn't going to let this stand one day longer. No, he was going to deal with the brat soon. But he just had to finalize his plan Dumbledore be damned. He didn't care about the old man and his plans for the boy he was going to get his revenge.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was flummoxed. He had no idea what to do. His foray in the Wizengamot, which he used to rule was shown up by novice. He was maneuvered masterly in an arena he usually ruled. He wasn't too sure about another attempt in it too soon since he was still licking his wounds from the last. As for Hogwarts, he had no idea where he stood in the castle he once thought he had control over. None of the portraits nor the elves told him what was going on anymore. They kept mum on anything related to Harry, which was what he wanted to know most. Yes, he was no longer safe anywhere it seemed. Now with this mysterious petrifying going on he had no idea what to do. He feared news would leak soon and that was the last thing he wanted since that would cause more prying eyes on business that they shouldn't know about. He needed a miracle.

/Scene Break/

Amelia was pleased. She was making many subtle inquiries about Dumbledore and his life. She asked many in the old crowd that knew the man personally. She had a few successes, but she had to be careful since these people were also friends with Dumbledore and could go and tell him what was going on and she'd be stopped in her tracks. She couldn't let that happen so she used all the cunning she had, which would make some of her close friends wonder why she wasn't put in Slytherin. Amelia was putting a lot of information against Dumbledore. None of it was criminal as far as she could tell, but it would help in the long run.

/Scene Break/

Snape finally made his move one Saturday. He stalked the halls looking for his target and when he found him he unleashed a fury of spells most bordering dark.

Harry was having some fun chatting with his friend from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. He thought it would be best to make some good connection with them for later use. He really needed to stop hanging around Salazar and Daphne. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the first spell and pushed Cho down so she wouldn't get hit by any of the spells.

Cho was having a nice chat with Harry and found he was a great friend. She didn't have put on any airs with Harry. She knew Harry was off-limits because he was betrothed to Hermione, but she was smart and knew being friends with Harry would help her in the long run. Suddenly she pushed to the floor by Harry. The only thing she saw was the spells go streaking by.

Snape was enraged that he had missed and got ready to fire off his next barrage when Harry stood and fired off a stunner. Snape blocked that and then fired off his next combo. Harry shielded against what he knew and dodged what he couldn't.

"Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded from her position. She was still on the floor ducking.

"I need you to get help now. I'll cover you" Harry said as he dodged another dark spell.

Cho was scared. She had never been in this kind of situation before and her whole body was numb.

"Cho, get moving!" Harry shouted.

Cho got going at this and moved. She trusted that Harry would watch her back as she went for help. She ran as fast as she could and never looking back, but hoping Harry could hold out.

Back at the fight Snape was now firing off dark spells at Harry without consequence. His plan was gone and now all he wanted to do was cause pain to the boy.

Harry kept shielding and dodging. He'd fire back when he had an opportunity, but those were slim. He was glad that Godric and Snape had taught him magical combat skills, but he never knew he'd need them this soon. A sudden rush of pain caused him to come back to the present. He had a big gash on his left shoulder and it was bleeding. It wasn't too bad though. So Harry kept fighting.

Snape was tiring a bit, but he was older and had more magical experience than Harry. He knew he could win. The boy could only evade him for so long. Then once the boy had nowhere else to go he'd savor his victory.

Harry was tiring and he knew it. He may have a big magical core and everything, but he didn't know how to use it. Besides, he was a second year against a fully-grown wizard. He didn't stand a chance. So he knew he'd just have to try and out last Snape til help arrived. He just hoped it would arrive soon.

A crack made Harry buckle and he fell to the ground. His leg was broken in several places and he couldn't move anymore. The pain was unbearable, but he held back the sounds of pain that wanted to escape by gritting teeth. Snape looked on looking smug above all else. He stalked towards Harry like a predator towards its victim. He wanted to savor this. He was about to raise his wand and utter the torture curse when he was knocked back. He looked up to see a furious Filius Flitwick.

Flitwick was in his office just grading some papers when an out of breath Cho Chang came rushing in. She only got out Snape, Harry, hallway before collapsing in exhaustion. Flitwick knew right away and rushed off with wand in hand. If Snape had hurt Harry in any way there would be no safe place to hide for the greasy man. Flitwick got there just as Snape was raising his wand. He fired off a spell and Snape went backwards.

Snape knew he couldn't win against Flitwick. The diminutive Charms teacher was a dueling master and not one to mess with. He threw out a few spells to distract the charms master and ran for it.

Flitwick flicked away the spells Snape shot out with ease and was about to give chase when he saw the condition of Harry and stopped. His first priority was getting his student to the infirmary. He helped Harry to his feet and took him to the infirmary.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had heard what happened and rushed off to the infirmary with Daphne and Luna behind her. Everything was a blur til Hermione got to the Harry's bed.

"Miss Granger" Pomfrey chided.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked ignoring the nurse completely.

"Fine Mione. Just magically exhausted along with a few injuries" Harry said.

Hermione took a scrutinizing look at Harry not trusting his report on his own health. She saw the gash, which was healed and then the leg that was mending.

"I'm fine Mione, Flitwick got there just in time" Harry said trying to sooth his betroth.

Hermione got on the bed and snuggled into her Harry being mindful of Harry's injuries.

Pomfrey, who had been ignored to this point huffed and was about to say something when Daphne placed a hand on the nurse's arm. Pomfrey looked at Daphne and the Slytherin shook her head. Pomfrey sighed and conceded. There was no way that Hermione was going to leave Harry's side and she was just going to have to deal with it.

Soon the rest of Harry's friends made their way and now they all stood beside his bed.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you all here" Harry joked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Harry. Only he'd joke after almost getting killed.

"What happened Harry?" Daphne asked.

"That's what I liked to know also Harry?"

They all turned and found Dumbledore there.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your pet Death Eater attacked me without provocation" Harry snarled.

Hermione's eyes widen and then got ready to find Snape and deal with him. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist to stop her.

"No love, he's too strong for you" Harry said gently.

Hermione didn't look satisfied with this answer.

"Harry, I don't think Severus would do that without reason and I am sure he didn't mean to hurt you" Dumbledore said in his reassuring tone.

"Snape attacked me with dark spells Dumbledore. I highly doubt he was just testing me" Harry said furiously.

"I am sure Severus meant you no harm Harry" Dumbledore said serenely.

"Do you have cotton balls in your ears. Snape attacked my Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"It's professor Snape miss Granger" Dumbledore said chiding the Ravenclaw.

Hermione looked furious.

"Sir, please leave for I won't have any control of what Hermione does next" Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't want to leave, but saw the murderous look in Hermione's eyes and decided a retreat was in order. He needed a word with a certain potions master anyway.

Once Dumbledore was gone Harry told everyone what had happened.

"I do hope Cho is okay" Harry said frowning.

On the next bed Cho was resting, totally exhausted from her run and the trauma.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Harry, but what we need to think about now is what to do about Snape" Daphne said.

"I agree, with his attempted attack on you, you can press charges on him and kick him out also" Neville said.

"Right, we need Amelia" Harry said.

"I'll send a letter to my aunt" Susan said.

The Hufflepuff rushed off.

"Dumbledore is going to try to get him off you know" Fred said.

"I do, which means I throw everything the Potters have at him" Harry said.

Ingenious" George said.

"Yes, quite" Fred said.

Both of the twins knew how power the Potters were and knew that Snape was in for the shellacking of a lifetime.

/Scene Break/

Filius was furious and right now his best friend and colleague Minerva was trying to calm him.

"Filius, you must calm yourself" she said.

"I can't Min, he attacked one of my Ravenclaws. That can't stand" Filius said furiously.

Minerva had to agree with Filius. If Snape had attacked one of her cubs then she'd probably be in the same state as her friend was in. But she needed him to get a level head so he doesn't do something that will put him in prison. That couldn't happen.

"Filius, I am sure that Mr. Potter is already planning his revenge on Snape right now. And I doubt the lad will be merciful" Minerva said.

Filius stopped and then calmed as he nodded. Harry wouldn't be easy on Snape at all. He just hoped Harry would save some for him in the end.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore couldn't find Snape anywhere. He looked everywhere and couldn't find a swishing cloak nor strand of greasy hair of his potion master. He hoped Snape got out safely and would contact him. he needed to know what Snape was thinking. And then how to help him out of this situation.

/Scene Break/

Snape was hiding. He knew he had to and in was in the one spot he knew wouldn't be looked at in the first go around. The Shrieking Shack. After that he'd make his was to his home at Spinner's End. Not many knew of his home so he was safe there. After that he'd head off far away from Britain. He didn't know where he'd go, but anywhere was better.

/Scene Break/

Harry ended up staying in the hospital wing over night as a safety precaution. Hermione stubbornly stayed put and Pomfrey just threw her hands up in defeat.

The next day Harry was out and he got glances from various students. Most were sympathy since he had gotten hurt. Harry ignored them as he headed, with Hermione watching him carefully, to the founders' chamber. This needed to be finished. On his way he met Cho, who was very grateful to him for saving her life. He told her it was nothing and that was what friends did for one another. Once in the chambers he found Amelia waiting for him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Rowena asked worried as she rushed to her son looking him over critically.

"I'm fine Rowena, Pomfrey patched me up fine" Harry said trying to assure the founder of Ravenclaw.

After several minutes of Rowena fussing over Harry things got going.

"We've yet to locate Severus Snape. We have the entire force looking, but no luck just yet" Amelia said.

"He's hiding out somewhere, but we don't nowhere" Daphne said.

"That greasy snake, we have to get him" Hermione said furiously.

"We know Hermione, and we're doing everything we can" Susan said calmly.

Harry wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist to calm her.

"We should look at all the Death Eaters that were suspect during the last war. He might be hiding there" Harry suggested.

"We're trying, but we're not getting a whole lot of support" Amelia said frowning.

"No doubt he's probably hiding out at the Malfoys" Neville said frowning.

"That and we have Dumbledore to deal with" Fred said.

"Yeah, he going to spin this his own way" George said.

"Well then after he puts his story out then we do our own with Cho and Flitwick's point of view" Harry said.

Everyone agreed on that and chatted a bit more til Amelia had to leave and find out what was going in the search for Snape.

/Scene Break/

Just as the group predicted a news article came out trying to paint Snape in a good light, but the light was quite bleak so it wasn't too hard for them to destroy that article with their own.

Their article came out the next day with Cho and Flitwick point of views since they were more than willing to give their story.

_**Death Eater Snape Attacks Lord Potter in Hopes of Ending Noble Line**_

The entire article was damning for Snape as well as Dumbledore. Since they thought they should take out two birds out with one stone they put all the blame on Snape as well as having another article that stated how Hogwarts had been doing since the first article of Snape and Dumbledore came out. They had mini-interviews with current students and it was quite damaging.

Snape was officially sacked though there wasn't a need since it was too certain. Dumbledore knew he couldn't do a thing about that, so he let that go without argument. He was still worried on where his potion master was since had no word from him. he tried asking Fawkes, his phoenix, to find Snape. But the phoenix did nothing and sat on its perch. This irked Dumbledore. He needed to find his potion master before everyone else.

/Scene Break/

Snape was sweating bullets. He was close to his home and was feeling the pressure. He needed to get home, but that was getting harder with all the aurors around. It seemed that the entire country was looking for him. He had to get away fast. He couldn't believe the articles he had read. It made him angry and wanted another go at Potter, but knew that would a bad choice. So here he was trying to make his way home then after that he could plan some more. At home he would be safe.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: end of this one. Sorry I didn't do much on the Chamber, but I got going on this Snape thing and it pushed everything else aside. I'll be focusing on Snape for a bit and try to add in some stuff with the chamber too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Snape was still on the run and he yet reached his home. It seemed everyone was on the look out for him, which made traveling that much more difficult. He was sweating now with fear that he might be caught. The mantra in his head was, 'got to get home, got to get home'.

/Scene Break/

Harry smiled for the first time since the attack.

"Thank you Ragnok" he said.

"It is no problem Lord Potter, we can't have a friend of the goblins get hurt and not do something about it" Ragnok said.

Ragnok had ordered Snape's vault to be taken and its money given to Harry for damages. Though Harry altered a bit and split the money between himself, Cho, and Flitwick since if it wasn't for Cho running for help he'd probably be dead and if Flitwick hadn't come he'd probably be dead. Also since Cho suffered from emotional distress from the attack it was only fitting that she get money for it.

It turned out that Snape had a ton of gold in a vault that he had kept hidden under another name that not even the goblins knew about until now. Along with the gold there were several notebooks on potions he was trying to improve or create. Hermione and Daphne dove at these and pored over them religiously.

Dumbledore tried to stop this, but wasn't able to since the Ministry was trying to do their best to appease Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the public wouldn't stand for it either. So Dumbledore couldn't do anything.

Harry was not only a Lord of the Potter family and the last of the line, but also a friend of the goblin nation and goblins take their friends seriously and they took the attack Snape did on Harry personally and did everything in their power to strip Snape of everything. Also, if Snape stepped foot on goblin soil then he'd be punished accorded to goblin law.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts Rowena was plotting more and more terrible ways for Snape to pay for hurting Harry. Her plans got more elaborate as they got more gruesome in details. Salazar was hiding from Rowena and Helga was doing her best to calm her friend. Godric was terrified of his wife and hid with Salazar.

"When I get through with him there won't be a greasy stain left to identify him" the originator of the house of the smarts said.

"Rowena, I know you're upset, but please think rationally" Helga said.

"I am Helga, I'm thinking rationally. I going to rationally feed that greasy snake his own bollocks" Rowena said.

Salazar gulped and crossed his legs tightly upon hearing this.

"Godric, please remind me of this moment the next time I annoy Rowena" the originator of the house of cunning said.

"I will as long as you do the same for me" Godric said.

/Scene Break/

Things in the school got back to normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts can get. Hermione led all the investigating of the chamber while the others followed her lead. Harry was still a bit stiff with his leg and Malfoy was mocking Harry about it.

"What's the matter Potter, can't take a little pain" Malfoy mocked.

Harry gritted his teeth since he was getting fed up with Malfoy's attitude.

"Bugger off Malfoy" Daphne snapped.

"Shut Greengrass, you should listen to your betters" Malfoy said smugly.

"Please Malfoy. If you want to go that way then you'd be bowing down to me and Harry since both of our families are more older and prominent than yours is" Daphne said.

"No one is more prominent than the Malfoys" Malfoy boasted.

"Please Malfoy, the Longbottoms are more prominent than your family. The Longbottoms along with the Potters are Ancient and Noble families" Neville said.

"You're just a squib, what do you know" Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, I'd hold my tongue if I were you" Harry hissed.

"Why's that Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Because if you mess with the Longbottoms than you mess with the Potters. The Longbottoms and Potters have been allies for many, many years and will gladly stand by them in battle every time. So watch you mouth" Harry said.

Malfoy sneered and walked off.

"What an arrogant ponce. I wish we could do something about him" Susan said.

"I do too" Neville said.

"There might be a way, but I'll need to talk to the founders about it" Harry said.

With that they left and headed to the founders' chamber.

/Scene Break/

"You want to do what?" Rowena asked shocked.

"I want to know if getting Sirius out of prison early will disrupt the timeline anymore than we've already done?" Harry asked.

Rowena dipped her head and began to think. What Harry was asking was a big thing and needed careful thought before they acted. They all knew Sirius was innocent and that Pettigrew was living in reasonable comfort in Ron Weasley's dorm.

"Why are you asking this Harry?" Salazar asked.

"Malfoy. I know that the Malfoys get a lot of their money because the Blacks. Since Malfoy's mom married his dad they get an dowry that is paid every month. I want Sirius free and cleared so he can break the marriage leaving the Malfoys with less money. He could do the same to the Lestranges too" Harry said.

Salazar looked so proud of Harry that he leapt up and hugged Harry tight.

"I'm so proud that my teachings has made such an impact. I don't think I've ever been happier" he said.

Harry was freaked seeing Salazar act like this and hugging him so tightly. He looked to the other three founders for help.

Godric had an amused look on his face and looked like he wished he had a camera. Helga was shaking her head and Rowena was still in deep thought.

"Let him go Sal, please" Helga said with a sigh.

"Oh, right" Salazar said.

He let go of Harry and straighten his robes.

"Well done son" he said in a formal tone then sat down.

"Now you see what I went through" Daphne whispered to Harry.

"I know, and feel for you" Harry whispered back.

Neville chuckled at the whole thing with Susan covering her mouth to stifle the giggles that threaten to escape. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Rowena stopped her thinking and began writing.

"You got a plan my raven sweetheart?" Godric asked.

"Yes I do Godric, and please never call me that again" Rowena said.

Godric frowned.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

Rowena showed that with the help from Amelia that they could show off that Sirius was possibly framed. With some help from the paper they'd make enough questions fly about that everyone would be pointing fingers and want to know the truth. This would then help to push a trial for Sirius. There was no guarantee that it would work and how quickly it would. But it was a plan.

/Scene Break/

Luna was wandering the halls when she came to a floor with water everywhere. She was curious and went looking for its source. What she was found was a flooded bathroom. She turned off all the sinks and looked around to see who had done it. That's when she heard someone crying.

"Hello, is someone there?" Luna called.

A ghost came out through a stall door and looked at Luna with an incredulous look on her face.

"What do you want?" she shrilled.

"Um, why have you been crying?" Luna asked.

"Someone threw a book at me, but why should they care. I am only a ghost. I can't feel anything" the ghost whined.

Luna knew who this ghost was. She heard of her from a lot of students in the school. This was Moaning Myrtle.

"I'm terribly sorry that someone threw a book at you" Luna said sincerely.

"Oh, and why is that?" Myrtle asked accusingly.

"Because it isn't nice for anyone throwing anything at someone ghost or not" Luna said.

Myrtle thought for a second then went back to moping about something. Luna blinked unsure what to make of the ghost. But she went to the stall that Myrtle had come out of and found a small leather book. She took it and dried it off with a spell then left. She didn't want to hear another sound of Myrtle's whining.

/Scene Break/

Luna showed off the diary to her friends and the founders. The founders shared a look, but said nothing. Hermione took the diary and looked at it.

"It's blank, there's nothing in it" the bushy haired girl said.

"Do you suppose the person never wrote in it?" Neville said suggested.

"It belongs to a T.M. Riddle. Funny, I don't know a student with a last name like that" Harry said frowning.

"It could be an older student?" Daphne suggested.

"No, we know most of the older students" Fred said.

"Yeah, never heard someone with the last name Riddle. I mean, we'd remember that" George said.

Fred nodded agreeing with his brother.

"Well then it must've belonged to a former student" Hermione said.

"I guess, but it feels like something familiar" Susan said frowning.

"You don't mean" Neville said.

"I think so Neville" Susan said with a nod.

It was found that Susan had a small sensitivity to certain magics. Rowena has been working with Susan to help focus this sense since it could be very useful in the future.

"So we have the same thing that the diadem was" Hermione said.

"I'm not too sure, but it feels like the diadem" Susan said.

"Well, what do we do?" Neville asked.

Luna took the diary and dipped a quill into an ink well and began to write.

"Luna, stop!" Daphne shouted.

Luna's words she wrote disappeared and then words in a different handwriting than Luna's appeared.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" George asked.

"No idea, but we must be careful since this is magic that we don't understand" Daphne said.

The others agreed.

The founders said nothing as this was going on since they didn't want to influence them at all. They were pleased at how cautious they were, but how they still never backed down from a challenge. It warmed their hearts knowing that what they had taught was being used.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile a frantic student was tearing up their room looking for something important.

"Where is it, I have to find it. I have to" the student said in a panic tone.

The room was torn apart, but it wasn't found at all.

"Oh, what will I do?" the student moaned.

/Scene Break/

Amelia had every auror in her department looking for Snape. She wouldn't let them rest until the greasy potion master was found. She pushed them all. She helped motivated them by telling them that he had attacked the Boy-Who-Lived. This got the aurors going since Snape had done a very bad thing. He tried to kill their savior and that wasn't kosher. There was wanted posters all over with Snape's face on them along with a reward.

/Scene Break/

Snape finally made it home and breathed a sigh of relief. He checked over his whole house to make sure there wasn't any charms or spells on it. Once cleared he entered and locked the door behind them. The house was under his mother's maiden name Prince so it was safe for him to hide in for a while until he got the funds he needed to escape. But first he needed a good rest. He placed alarm charms all around the front door and then the floo. After he finished with that he went to bed for a good rest.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had a frown on his face since every letter he had tried to sent to his potion master was returned. He didn't understand why they were since he was sure he addressed them properly. He needed to find him and put him in a place that would be safe and only he'd know about. Then when all this nonsense was over with he'd bring Snape back to the castle and resume his duties.

/Scene Break/

The group was studying the diary since this one was different from the diadem and they didn't want to make a mistake. They had the diary under lock and key. The goblins were helpful and gave them a special mini safe. This safe was only used by goblins within Gringotts, but Harry was able to get one since he was a friend of the goblins. So they placed the diary in the safe every day they were done with it. They didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

"We have to destroy it" Neville said.

"I know Neville, but I think we should find out all we can from this Riddle guy before that. He can give us insight on certain things" Daphne said.

"But it's dangerous and I don't want it to hurt you or Hermione or anyone else" Neville said.

"Aww, that's sweet Neville. You care for me" Daphne teased.

Neville couldn't stop the red tinge that was creeping into his cheeks.

The two were in the greenhouses working on some plants that needed some pruning. Neville always volunteered for this and Daphne joined him occasionally. This was one of the times. They talked with one another and had a solid friendship between the two. Of course the twins joked that they were next in line to be a couple.

"Look Neville, we all know how dangerous it is. We've read the source material about Horcruxes and how bad they can be. We've always been careful in handling it, so you don't have to worry" Daphne said seriously.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you all" Neville said sincerely.

Daphne smiled.

/Scene Break/

Snape awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in a long while. He changed clothes then began packing. He packed everything that was precious to him. He needed to get out of Britain since he knew not even Dumbledore could save him from this. Not that he cared what that old buzzard had to say anyway. So once he was packed he placed a glamour on himself and headed out. He was careful with his every step.

_Soon I'll be out of here_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

"What an utter load of dung!" Susan shouted.

Harry, Neville and the twins rushed over to see what the commotion was about. They found a seething Susan, an angry Hermione, a cock headed Luna, and a frowning Daphne.

"What is it?" Harry asked worried.

"We know who opened the chamber all those years ago" Daphne said still with a frown on her face.

"Well who is it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us in suspense" George said.

"Hagrid" Susan said.

This shocked everyone.

"What, that can't be. Hagrid would never do that" Neville said adamantly.

"Yeah, the bloke's the gentlest person we've ever met" Fred said.

"He's also the biggest guy we've ever met, but he'd never hurt anyone" George said in full agreement with his twin.

"There has to be a mistake" Fred and George both said.

"I agree. Hagrid may like dangerous creatures, but he'd never do something like that knowingly" Harry said.

"So who do you think it is then?" Daphne asked.

This made everyone pause, but then Harry blinked and smiled.

"What's with the smile Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's quite simply Mione" Harry said.

Hermione blinked. She hated not knowing something and this was one of those times. She began tapping her foot and glaring at Harry. She wanted an answer now.

"Harry James Potter" she growled.

"We ask Hagrid what he knows" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Snape made his way knowing that he was being looked for. He made it to Diagon Alley then stepped forward into Gringotts. He made it to one of the tellers and placed his key on the counter.

"I want to make a withdrawal" he sneered.

The goblin looked at Snape with a passive face. What Snape wasn't aware of was that the goblin pressed a button to alert someone.

"Very well, come with me" he said.

Snape followed the goblin, but soon realized they weren't heading to the tunnels, but somewhere else. He got nervous and was soon to turn around and leave when he found a couple armed goblins right behind him. this wasn't good for him at all. Soon they made it into a very posh office.

"Mr. Snape, how fortunate you come to see us" the goblin behind the desk said grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I am not this Snape" Snape said hoping to fool the goblins.

"Mr. Snape, your glamours don't work on us. The lights we have at the teller window are specially made to see through glamours of all kinds" The goblin said.

Snape gulped.

"Now Mr. Snape, you want to make a withdrawal. I'm sorry I can't do that since your vault has been seized and its contents disturbed to others" the goblin said.

"What? You dare to steal my gold" Snape said now glaring at the goblin.

"You, Mr. Snape, attacked a friend of the goblin nation and we goblins take our friendships very seriously" the goblin said returning the glare.

Snape's mind was in a swirl. The Potter brat is a friend of the goblin nation. How could that be? There hasn't been a friend of the goblins since the founders. How could the Potter brat pull that off?

"Now Mr. Snape, you are about to know what we do to people who attack our friends. Take him away" the goblin said.

Snape was hauled away kicking and screaming.

/Scene Break/

News of Snape hit Harry and he smiled.

"What's got you smiling Harry?" Susan asked.

They were in the middle of studying in the founders' chambers when Harry got the note.

"Oh, just Snape tried to get gold from his vault" Harry said folding up the note.

"Really, how'd he do it?" Daphne asked.

"He tried using a glamour. The idiot" Harry said.

Daphne snorted.

"The idiot" the Slytherin second said.

/Scene Break/

The talk with Hagrid was insightful and they found that Hagrid was wrongfully accused. This outraged the group and they vowed to do something about it. Susan told Hagrid she would talk to her aunt. They left feeling good about what they learned. But they still had a problem, who was ordering Nellie now? The diary was the key. They knew that, but they didn't know who had the diary before them. When the founders showed them the timeline that could've been it glanced at a few things and some of it they had forgotten. They weren't sure if this was what the founders had planned, but it didn't matter since they still had a mystery to solve.

/Scene Break/

Amelia got a letter requesting her presence at Gringotts as soon as possible. The head of the DMLE left the office and head to the bank. Once a the bank she was led into a room.

"Madam Bones, I'm glad you were able to come so quickly" Ragnok said.

Amelia was shocked to find Ragnok meeting with her. Not even the Minister could get a meeting with the most powerful goblin in Britain.

"The letter seemed urgent" Amelia said.

"That it is. We have in our custody Severus Snape" Ragnok said.

Amelia's monocle dropped from her eye.

"You do, how in Merlin's name did you pull that off?" she asked.

"Quite simply. Every wizard needs money if they are going to flee. So he came in wearing a glamour hoping he'd not get caught" Ragnok said.

Amelia shook her head. She knew that there was no spell on earth that could fool the goblins. They had every single safety precaution there is to not only protect themselves, but their customers.

"When can I have him?" the head of the DMLE asked.

"That won't be possible" Ragnok said.

Amelia was angry at this, but held her temper in check. She knew better than to demand things of the goblins.

"May I ask why?" she asked politely.

"Severus Snape has attacked a friend of the goblins. We don't take this lightly. We will punish him to the full extend of goblin law" Ragnok said.

Amelia gulped. The goblins had a nasty way of punishing those who broke their laws.

"And who may I ask is your goblin friend?" Amelia asked.

"Harry Potter" Ragnok said.

_Of course_ Amelia thought.

Soon the two talked about what the DMLE could do in this situation and they came to an agreement.

/Scene Break/

The next day the newspaper was filled with Snape being captured. That Gringotts was the one who made the arrest and was holding him on crimes against the goblin nation. No mention that Harry was a friend to the goblins was there. Also there was an interview with Amelia stating she had a chance to interrogate Snape before he was brought to Goblin justice. What was told showed that Snape wasn't repented at all and how gleefully used his position as head of Slytherin to make things worse for the entire wizarding world. The number of potion master, aurors, healers, and other jobs that required potions highly had dropped since Snape took over as potion teacher.

The article and the accompanied articles had the three head of houses enraged. Dumbledore had his head in his hands as he tried to think of a way to save his potion master from the goblins and hopefully intact.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his friends read the paper and chatted about what it said.

"Looks like auntie squeezed as much information as she could out of Snape" Susan commented.

"It does, but it doesn't look like everything is here" Daphne said.

"She's right, I bet there are more stuff, but your aunt is holding that back for some reason" Neville said.

"I wonder why?" Hermione questioned out loud.

"Maybe we she can tell us" Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Harry has a letter from her" Luna chirped.

Luna was the only person aside from Harry to notice Hedwig deliver the letter.

"Before that it looks like you'll be chatting with Dumbledore" Daphne said glancing up at the head table.

Up at the head table Dumbledore was talking to Flitwick and it didn't look Flitwick was happy at all. The charms teacher then hopped off his seat and headed to Harry and his friends.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to speak with you after breakfast" Flitwick said.

"Okay sir" Harry said with a nod.

"Be careful Mr. Potter" Flitwick said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and sat down waiting for his interrogation to begin.

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned. This wasn't how he had planned it.

"Harry, I was wondering if there was any way you could have a talk with the goblins in releasing Severus into my care?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why would I do that sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Because Harry, he is a member of the staff and a good friend of mine" he said.

"You let good friends of yours fire spells at children?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned even more.

"Now Harry, you need to learn forgiveness. It is the only way to the road to redemption" the old wizard said.

Harry snorted.

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry sir, but forgiveness is only a small step in the road to redemption. You must pay some sort penance for your crime" Harry said.

"But Severus has done that. He's a teacher here at this school. He imparts knowledge to those who seek it" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed and shook his head wondering if those lemon drops the old man loved so much was laced with something that fried his brain cells.

"Sir, I know you have read about how very few potion masters, aurors, and healers we've had since Snape became potion teacher here. So I think it is reasonable to say that Snape has not done his part to earn his redemption" Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all. Harry was too cold. This wasn't good. He needed the boy to show mercy and forgiveness. That's was the only road of light. The path Harry was heading toward was dark and with no return.

"Sorry sir, but though the goblins are my friends I can't do anything about Snape. My hands are tied" Harry said.

"Very well, you're excused" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: finally, I'm done with this chap. Lord, it took me so long to write this one I thought I would never seen it done. Well, Snape is taken care of now onto the Chamber. Will Harry have to kill Nellie or can he save Salazar's most precious? Find out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: my apologies for not putting much in with Lockhart. I just didn't really want to deal with him in this one. I did enough in Lily's Plan and really didn't want to bother in this one. We all know he's worthless. Also, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to post this one. I write longer chaps for this one and that's why it takes a long time write along with the fact I am working on other stories as well. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, so we know the monster in the chamber did not belong to Hagrid. Even though we already knew that we now have confirmation" Daphne said.

They had a nice chat with Hagrid a couple of weeks ago and found out what really happened the year he was expelled. What still bothered them somewhat was how Hagrid thought an Acromantula was a suitable pet that wouldn't harm anyone. They had to shake their heads on that logic. Of course this was the same guy who called a humungous three-headed dog Fluffy.

"Yeah, but then what are going to do next? We have no idea where the chamber is" Neville said.

"We need to look closer at that diary, it has to be the key" Hermione said frowning.

"I can't get near guys. The dark magic on it is so foul that I can barely stand it for only a few minutes" Susan said.

"Don't worry Sue, we won't make you do anything that you don't want to do, but we have to do something. I don't know how much longer this can be contained" Harry said.

"We'll think of something Harry" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Lockhart was annoying and a very inept teacher. The entire class was learned nothing, but how to be a bad actor. Lockhart would re-enact scenes from his books and have Harry take the role of whatever creature was needed. Harry got annoyed with this all since he hated the attention, especially when he had play along with Lockhart. He so wanted to hex the fool or better yet, sack him.

But Rowena stayed Harry's hand telling Harry that she was working on a plan to expose the blond ponce.

So DADA was nothing, but a joke.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was soon upon the group and it was decided they'd take a break from researching. Hermione didn't want to stop, but Harry put his foot down on this subject. So they began talking about plans for the holidays. As like last year Neville took the train back home while the others stayed in the castle. They had the same arrangement with everyone staying in the founders' quarters with just Luna and Susan added to the mix.

Again Harry had to force Hermione to stop working and relax. She did though Harry knew he'd have to do this every year.

Once Neville left the rest of the group spent their time with snowball fights and making snow creatures. It was deemed by the twins that making snowmen were below them and that with their great skills they could do better. Daphne saw this as a challenge and soon she and the twins had a snow sculpting contest with Susan, Luna, Harry, and Hermione as the judges.

The twins decided to sculpt a monstrosity of a dragon while Daphne made a beautiful winged unicorn that moved. The judges awarded Daphne with first place and the twins bowed to her skills since they knew if they tried to get revenge of some kind on Daphne then she'd pay it back tenfold.

They tried over the summer to prank Daphne. They switched her shampoo and her hair turned colors due to it. She got back at the twins with hexing them with a spell that she had read in the Greengrass library. The hex made the twins unable to go to the bathroom until Daphne gave a certain command. After that the twins decided to leave Daphne off the pranking list.

After the snow-sculpting contest they all headed inside for some much needed cocoa. They laughed and chatted in the founders' chamber enjoying one another's company.

/Scene Break/

The break was going well until Malfoy decided to become Scrooge and make an appearance. Malfoy had kept quiet most of the year since his father told him not to mess with the Potters since they were a very powerful family. Well, this kind of stuck in the Malfoy scion's craw since he had an exaggerated image of himself and his family with prestige that would only be real in his dreams.

"Well, look who we've got here?" he drawled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Daphne asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Quiet blood traitor" Malfoy sneered.

Daphne rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming since she could just tell that Malfoy has been wanting to run his mouth even though his father said not to.

"Whatever Malfoy" she said with a shrug as went back on her way.

"Don't turn your back on me Greengrass" Malfoy hissed.

"You don't scare me Malfoy. You're nothing, but a whiny ferret," Daphne said.

Malfoy got angry with that and pulled out his wand and was about to hex Daphne when he felt a wand tip touch the back of his neck.

"Lower your wand pond scum" Harry growled.

Malfoy tried to turn his head, but Harry proceeded to jab his wand into Malfoy's neck harder.

"No need to move your head Malfoy to lower your wand" Harry commented.

"This is none of your concern Potter" Malfoy hissed.

"You tried to point your wand at Daphne, who happens to be my friend so it is my business" Harry said.

Malfoy didn't lower his wand making Harry poke his wand harder into Malfoy's neck. Malfoy finally lowered his wand and Harry removed his wand from his neck.

"Much obliged Malfoy" Harry said though he never took his wand away from Malfoy's body.

Malfoy grumbled as Harry and Daphne walked off.

/Scene Break/

Christmas came and went with presents exchanged. Soon New Years fell also and then Neville came back to a rested group. Soon the new term started and the investigation of the Chamber of Secrets continued. They looked at everything, but still came up with nothing with the location of the chamber. Salazar was of little help since the castle had undergone some changes since their day. So what was there in the founders' time wasn't there or was changed now.

"I wish we had some kind of map that would help us out on this" Daphne pouted.

"We have something that would help" Fred said.

"You do?" Susan asked.

George pulled out an old piece of parchment. Everyone gathered around it.

"What so great about an ancient piece of parchment?" Neville asked.

"Watch, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" George said as he placed the tip of his wand on the parchment.

Soon words appeared as lines magically appeared on the parchment. On top it read, The Marauder's Map'. They could then see many dots on the map with a name on top of them. The locations of all professors and students were on it. It was an amazing piece of magical construction.

"The Marauder's Map?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, this map was created by legendary pranksters. Our heroes" Fred said proudly.

"They were the terrors of the school" George said with admiration.

"So that's where that map ended up. I've been wondering where it was?" Rowena said peering over the group.

"You know this map Rowena?" Harry asked.

"I do, I subtly helped create it" Rowena said proudly.

"You mean you helped pranksters create a map to get out of trouble?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, that isn't its only use Hermione. The map, I thought would be vital in times of war and if a student went missing. The map covers all of the grounds and all of the secret passages though they'd only show if they'd be revealed by the user" Rowena said.

"But who made the map, I'm sure these names are code or something. I highly doubt anyone would name their kid Moony or Padfoot?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, I think Prongs would be an excellent name for a boy" Luna said.

No one said a word of agreement nor discord to Luna's statement.

"Well, actually, Harry, your father was one of the makers of this map" Rowena said.

"My dad helped make this map?" Harry asked in awe.

Rowena nodded.

"You mean we've been the midst of pranking royalty and never knew it. Oh, now that is a prank" Fred said.

"Indeed, oh brother of mine" George said.

They then turned to Harry and bowed.

"We're not worthy" they chanted.

"Enough you two. Lets get back to the map. How can this help us?" Hermione said rolling her eyes at the twins' antics.

"Well, maybe we could use it to keep an eye on certain students?" Susan suggested.

"That's a great idea, but we've no students who are suspects to begin with" Neville pointed out.

"I'd nominate practically every Slytherin in my house, but that'd be too many to keep watch on" Daphne said.

"All will be revealed soon, but there will be trials ahead that we must pass before the truth becomes clear" Luna said mysteriously with her eyes glowing slightly.

"Uh, Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna blinked and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Yes Harry?" she asked like nothing had happened at all.

"Was that a prophecy of some kind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but you all better be wary of any danger" Salazar cautioned.

The group nodded. They'd be on their guard now.

/Scene Break/

Their first trial was when the diary somehow disappeared. The whole group was frantic in their search, but came up empty handed.

"This bad, very, very bad" Susan groaned.

"Whoever has it doesn't know how dark this item is" Daphne said.

"But how'd this happen?" Neville asked.

The all tilted their heads to the side or back in thought. It was then after a series of talks that it must've somehow gotten put into one of their book bags when they were in a rush and didn't put it back in the safe. And somehow after that someone saw it and grabbed it from their bags. That was the only explanation they could think of.

"Well Hippogriff dung, this stinks" Neville said.

"What is past is past, we can only look to the future" Luna said.

Everyone wasn't sure what Luna meant, but knew that they'd have to be careful now.

/Scene Break/

They didn't have to wait long as another student was attacked. Rumors again began to spread about what or who it could be.

"This is really bad" Susan said.

The student attacked was a Hufflepuff and that hurt Susan since it was one of her own.

"We've got to find that diary and fast. Who knows how many students will get attacked before we do something?" Hermione said.

"We'll figure it out. We just need time" Harry said.

"I don't think time is on our side Harry" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

What happened next was Dumbledore was kicked out of his office thanks to Malfoy Sr. and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban by the Minister to show he was doing something.

"This ridiculous. Hagrid wouldn't harm anyone and they take him away and to Azkaban of all places" Harry said furiously.

"Stupid Fudge just wants to act like he's doing something. He doesn't care if Hagrid is innocent. I'll bet Lucius put it up to him?" Daphne said.

"No one will take that bet Daph, it too much of a sure thing. And then to remove Dumbledore too. Lucius wants the school to be easy pickings," Neville said.

This wasn't looking good for the group. They knew they had to do something fast or the school would be closed and the danger would still remain.

/Scene Break/

"Hey look" Susan pointed out.

The group turned and found spiders, hundreds of them scurrying out of the castle through cracks and crevices.

"What's gotten into them?" Daphne asked.

"Not sure, but whatever got them spook must be big" Neville said.

"Too bad Ronniekins ain't here" Fred said.

"Yeah, he's super scared of spiders" George said.

"Really" Hermione said with interest.

"Yeah, we changed his teddy bear into a spider when he was younger" Fred said.

"You should've have seen his face" George said grinning.

The twins laughed at the memory.

"As fun as that was, and it was what do you think this means?" Harry asked breaking the laughter.

"Another piece of the puzzle falls into place soon the mystery will be complete" Luna said mysteriously.

The others looked at Luna and took her word for it. They were now used to her talking like this.

/Scene Break/

More attacks happened and soon rumors of the school closing were floating about. The group ignored them as best as they could, but felt the urgency. They needed to do something and quick.

Soon the biggest happened. A student was taken. The group saw the blood written declaration and knew it was time to act. But they still had no idea where the chamber was. Luna's eyes glowed and she led them all to the girl's bathroom.

"Luna, why are we here?" Susan asked.

"The time has come for the final showdown" Luna said.

"Well, where is the chamber then?" Fred asked.

Luna pointed to one of the sinks and Daphne and Neville went over to inspect them.

"Hey, there an etching of a snake here" Neville said.

"That's great, but how does that help us?" George asked.

"Parseltongue, the only way to open it is using Parseltongue" Daphne said.

"But none of are" Susan said.

Harry gulped and hesitantly raised his hand.

"I am" he said.

The others looked at him shocked. They had no idea Harry was a Parselmouth.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Susan asked.

"I know the prejudice against them and I felt it was better not to say anything about it for fear I'll be labeled as the one who opened the chamber" Harry said.

Everyone had to agree with that. The school would shun him for his ability since it was known to be dark. Though they've learned that talking to snakes wasn't dark at all, but just a rare ability. It was the Ministry that declared Parseltongue was dark since dark wizards usually are ones who can speak to snakes.

"Okay Harry, time for you to shine then" Fred said.

Harry took a deep breath and remembered the private lessons he had with Salazar. He concentrated.

_§Open§_

Soon the sinks shifted and move to reveal a big hole.

"We have to jump down that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

_§Stairs§_

Soon stairs appeared.

"Happy?" Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded.

The group headed down with their wands out. They didn't know what they'd expect, but they would be ready for whatever.

Once down there Harry got the torches lit and they made their way to a big metal door with snakes on it.

"Why does he have such a thing for snakes?" Neville asked out loud.

Harry opened the metal door and they entered in cautiously. They scanned the entire wide hall. In the back was a huge bust of Salazar Slytherin.

"That doesn't look like him" Daphne said with a frown.

"No, someone else must of done it" Neville said.

They then found the missing student on the floor. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley? What's she doing here?" Susan asked.

The twins however ignored Susan's question and bent down.

"Gin-Gin, wake up" Fred said.

"Yeah, this isn't the time to sleep" George said shaking his sister.

"She won't wake."

Soon all wands were pointed to where the voice was heard. A tall handsome young man came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked.

"My name is no importance right now" he said.

Daphne didn't like this answer.

"You wouldn't be Tom Riddle by any chance would you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I must say that your beauty is only rivaled by your brains" Tom said silkily.

Daphne couldn't help to be somewhat flattered by the compliment, but Neville didn't like it at all. He moved to be in front of Daphne.

"What have you done to Ginny Weasley?" he asked firmly.

"She's just helping me, that's all" Tom said.

"It doesn't seem willingly. So let her go" Hermione said.

Tom glared at Hermione.

"I don't have to listen to you, but I would like to talk to you Harry Potter" he said now looking at Harry.

"Me? Why do you want to talk to me?" Harry asked.

"You interest me" Tom said.

"Thanks, but right now isn't a good time" Harry said.

"Oh, but I have all the time in the world" Tom said casually.

"So Tom, why so interested in me?" Harry asked deciding to humor Tom while the others figure something out.

"I want to know how you a mere baby beat a great sorcerer like Voldemort. How you escaped with nothing, but a scar and Voldemort was utterly destroyed?" Tom asked.

"Why do you care Voldemort is after your time?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort is my past, my present and my future" Tom said.

He then with using Ginny's wand wrote in fiery letters in the air.

_TOM MARVALO RIDDLE_

He then switched them around and they now spelled.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"An anagram, everyone is scared of a bleeding anagram. That's a load of dung" Daphne said.

"I was mistaken. I thought a beauty like you would be my queen. Now I see you are nothing, but another ignorant person" Tom said with a sneer.

"Sorry, but I am spoken for" Daphne said.

"So you're the one who made Ginny do all that stuff. You made her attack students and all of the other things that happened this year" Susan said.

"I did, it was so easy to manipulate her. She was like putty in my hands. Though it got a bit tiresome with her constant whining. All of her petty emotional things. It was a bore" Tom said with annoyance.

The twins were enraged that this person took advantage of their sister. They wanted to take Tom down.

"Harry, did with this ponce before we do" Fred said furiously.

George just glared at Tom with his wand clenched in his hand.

"Enough talk" Tom said then he turned to the bust of Salazar.

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§_

The mouth opened and slithered the biggest snake any of them had ever seen.

_§Attack them§_ Tom ordered.

"It's a basilisk, cover your eyes" Daphne shouted.

Everyone clamped their eyes shut without question.

"A basilisk's stare is deadly. If you look it in the eye then you die" Daphne said.

"How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?" Neville asked.

"I have an idea" Harry said.

_§Nellie, this is Harry Potter. Please stop what you're doing. Salazar wouldn't want you to do this. You were meant to protect the school and its students, not harm them§_ Harry said.

_§I wish I could Harry Potter, but my master has commanded me§_ Nellie said sorrowfully.

_§Nellie, Tom isn't your master I am. I am Salazar's true heir. You know this is true§_ Harry said.

Nellie hesitated.

_§Attack, you dumb beast!§_ Tom shouted.

Harry sighed and in his hand Slytherin's dagger appeared.

_§You know this dagger Nellie. This was made from one of your fangs. Remember what Salazar said to you the day he showed it to you§_ Harry said.

**Flashback**

Nellie was coiled and resting when she sensed someone approaching. She knew just by the feeling of the footsteps that it was her master.

_§Nellie my dear, I have a gift to show you§_ Salazar said.

Nellie raised her head. She closed the thin film over her eyes so she would kill her master.

_§What is it master?§_ she asked.

Salazar showed her an object that looked like the fang he pulled from her weeks ago.

_§I don't understand master, what is it you are showing me?§_ Nellie asked.

_§This is a dagger Nellie. As you can see I made it out of one of your fangs. This is one of my most prized possessions since you helped create it§_ Salazar said.

_§I see, thank you master for showing me§_ Nellie said.

_§There's more Nellie. If ever you see this object know that the one who hold it is my true heir. He will be you new master when I pass§_ Salazar said.

_§I'll remember§_ Nellie said.

**End Flashback**

Nellie remembered. She then backed down from Harry and his friends.

_§You dumb beast, I ordered to attack. I am your master, you'll do what you're told§_ Tom barked.

_§You are not my master. My master is Harry Potter. I will not harm my master nor who he deems as his friends§_ Nellie said firmly.

Everyone took a deep breath of relief. They didn't have to fight a huge basilisk.

"Fine, then I'll have to do it myself" Tom said.

He had Ginny's wand still in his hand. He fired a spell off at Harry. Harry wasn't sure what was going since his eyes were still closed, but felt something surround him.

_§You shall not harm my master§_ Nellie hissed.

Harry opened his eyes cautiously and found the body of Nellie protecting him.

_§Nellie?§_ Harry asked.

_§Master, I will protect you and your friends. I've veiled my eyes so you are in no danger§_ Nellie said.

_§Thanks§_ Harry said.

Harry then told his friends and they opened their eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Susan asked.

"We have to find a way to defeat Tom. Nellie can give us protection" Harry said.

Everyone nodded and headed back over to where the little redhead was lying. Nellie was using her body as protection from Tom's spells. There they found the diary.

"How are going to destroy this thing?" Fred asked.

"Fire, isn't that how we destroyed the first one" Hermione said.

"But none of can do that spell, it's too dangerous for use to use unsupervised. Remember, the founders watched us do it to help us if the fire got out of control" Daphne said.

"There's got to be another way" Neville said.

As they tried to figure out how to destroy the diary Nellie did her best protecting her master and his friends. She wasn't going to fail her new master. She was listening to what they were saying and had an idea.

_§Master?§_ she called.

_§What is it Nellie?§_ Harry asked.

_§Use the dagger, the dagger will work§_ Nellie said.

_§Worth a shot§_ Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nellie suggested using Slytherin's dagger" Harry said.

"Let's do it" Fred said.

"Yeah, at least we have something to try" George said.

Harry grabbed the diary and laid it on the ground. He gripped the dagger over the book and with as much force as he could be plunged it into the middle of the book.

A terrible scream was heard and everyone turned to find Tom in pain.

"You're doing Harry, keep going" Daphne encouraged.

Harry nodded and stabbed the diary again. More screaming was heard. With one more hard stab Tom let out his last shriek of pain before exploding in a burst of light.

"It's finished" Harry said.

The sound of breathing from the small redhead relieved everyone.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it there, but this was going on longer than I was expecting it to. The rest along with the end of the year will be in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Ginny, are you okay?" Fred asked worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" George asked with the same worried his twin expressed.

Ginny was groggy and weak as she tried to sit up. Fred and George helped her.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head.

"Well, you got yourself possessed by a diary full of dark magic and became a puppet for the dark lord and almost killed us all" Daphne said.

Ginny's already pale face turned ever paler.

"Don't worry about anything Ginny. We'll get you out of here and get things sorted out" Harry said.

Ginny's eyes locked on to Harry and her mind only had one thing going through it. Harry came for her. That must mean he cared for her. There was still a chance.

"Come on, we better get out of here" Neville said.

_§I'll be back Nellie§_ Harry said.

_§I'll be waiting master§_ Nellie said then returned to her nest.

Fred and George helped Ginny up and found she was very weak magically and physically. So she was hefted onto Fred's back. Susan made her way and checked Ginny's vitals and all that to make sure she was okay. Harry led the way with Hermione, then Neville, Daphne, Fred with Ginny on his back, then George and last Susan.

They made their way up and out of the hole.

/Scene Break/

In the infirmary they brought Ginny. Madam Pomfrey did her usual fussing over a patient. She also checked over the rest and found there was nothing wrong with them. She then left to send a message.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pooped" Neville said stretching.

"Me too, I'm ready to hit the sack" Daphne said with a yawn.

"I'm all for that" Susan said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that."

Everyone turned to find Dumbledore standing there.

"Dumbledore, what are you back here, I thought you were removed?" Harry asked.

"I was asked to return after a student had gone missing" Dumbledore said.

_Of course, the wizarding world are such sheep. They get scared and look to the one who had saved them before_ the group of friends thought.

Soon heavy footsteps were heard and Dumbledore was pushed aside roughly as Molly Weasley came storming in.

"Ginny, where's my Ginny?" she asked panicky.

Pomfrey showed where Ginny was rushing and the redhead rushed over and started to baby the slumbering girl.

"Sir, we're all tired and liked to get some sleep. Can we do this tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I think we must discuss this now while it is still fresh" Dumbledore said.

"Okay, lets head to your office" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.

Before Harry could take a step he was engulfed and smothered.

"You saved my baby, you saved my baby!" Molly wailed in Harry's ear.

Harry winced at the loud volume so close to his ear and hoped he wouldn't go deaf because of this woman.

"Mrs. Weasley, we need to go please let go of Harry" Hermione said.

Molly did, but she gave him one more squeezed that Harry swore he heard his back crack. Once out of the grasp of the wailing redhead Harry got out there as fast as he could with his friends following him in fear they might be the next target, even the twins since they definitely didn't want to be next. They made their way to the headmaster's office and once there they found there was already some one there.

"What's Lucius Malfoy doing here?" Fred asked.

"Not sure, but lets listen" Susan said.

"I was called back by the board. When they heard a student was taken they felt I was needed back at my post to give aid in the search" Dumbledore said.

"I see" Lucius said coolly.

"It was quite odd though. Many of the board claimed that you threaten them and their families if they didn't go along with removing me" Dumbledore said with his typical eye twinkle.

Lucius sneered, but said nothing.

"Darn right he did, but we have no proof" Daphne said.

This had the two wizards turn to face the group of friends.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said.

"Sir" Harry said.

"I asked just to see you not any of your friends" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, we all we're in the Chamber of Secrets so that means we can all tell you what we witnessed" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded.

"What's all this nonsense about the Chamber of Secrets? It's just a legend" Lucius said with his usual sneer.

"I'll have you know Lucius, the Chamber is real and we all have seen it. Would you dare question the word of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house?" Harry asked.

Lucius hesitated. He remembered what his wife said. Mainly, because it was one of the few times he had ever listened to her. She told him that he should never cross a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. If he does it would be at his own peril. So he said nothing.

"Now what happened down in the chamber was a matter of that is quite private and is in no way your concern" Harry said firmly.

"As headmaster, I am in charge with the safety of all the students that reside in this castle" Dumbledore said.

"Doesn't matter since the so-called 'beast' is in no way a threat to the students nor staff" Harry said.

"So you killed it?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I was able to reason with the beast since I am the heir of Slytherin. She listened and I was able to save her from a horrid fate" Harry said.

Dumbledore wasn't pleased at this. He had a good idea what the beast was and hoped to retrieve the carcass when no one was looking and get a big profit no to mention a boat load of potion goods too.

"Then what has become of it?" Lucius asked.

"Nellie will be guarding the school and its students" Harry said.

"Nellie?" Lucius sneered.

"She was Salazar's personal pet" Daphne said.

Lucius said nothing.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir" Harry said answering for all of his friends.

"Very well, you may go" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, by the this belongs to you" Neville said tossing Lucius the battered diary.

"What makes you think this belongs to me?" Lucius sneered.

"How else did it get into the hands of Ginny Weasley" Luna said.

"Yes, it certainly wasn't any of her brothers who'd give their sister a dark object" Daphne said.

"I weren't you at Flourish & Blotts that day?" Susan asked curiously.

Lucius stared at the ruined diary and in his mind he knew his master was going to be furious with him when he came back. His master trusted him with this and he had failed.

"If you don't want it sir, we'll take care of it for you" Luna said.

Lucius eyed the little blond who spoke. He didn't know her at all nor did she look like she was a somebody.

"Fine" he said.

Luna pocketed the small book before Dumbledore could say a thing.

After that and a bit more small talk Harry and his friends. It was agreed that they'd stay in the founders' chamber since they were too tired to go back to their own dorms. So they had a nice night's rest in the chambers.

/Scene Break/

The morning after they awoke and found out the founders had made a special door for each of them that would lead them back to their individual dorms. They were the only ones that could use the doors. They all except Harry went back to their dorms and changed and they met in the entrance hall for breakfast. There Dumbledore told the students that the threat was over and everything will fine. He also told them that the Mandrakes were ready and the petrified students will be revived soon. Great cheers resounded throughout the hall both pieces of news.

/Scene Break/

Back in the founders' chamber the group of friends sat with the founders.

"So tell us what really happened?" Godric asked.

They told their story and Salazar was thrilled that Nellie was left alive. He hugged Harry and thanked him over and over. Helga had to peel the usual stoic wizard off Harry who was moving his seat away as he could from Salazar.

"So the Horcrux in the diary is destroyed?" Rowena asked.

"It is" Luna said as she took out the diary from her bag.

She laid it on the table and everyone stared at it.

"It's amazing that such a small object could cause such evil" Neville commented.

"Never judge the size of any one thing, Neville. Good and evil comes in all shapes and sizes" Helga said.

Neville nodded.

"So what is the status of Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I've sent out letter and Amelia has told me she is looking into it, but she is treading carefully. A lot of powerful people could fall if certain things came out" Rowena said.

"So no progress?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry, it'll all work out" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Rowena had come up with a plan to get rid of Lockhart. The plan was she'd have a house elf slip a bit of Veritaserum in the blond idiot's cup and Susan, Daphne, and Hermione would question him during dinner. The three had a list of questions ready. What the students nor staff knew was Amelia was there under a disillusion charm with a couple of her aurors. They all listened to what Lockhart had did. He would interview the real person who did these heroic deeds then erased their memories of it. He then clamed credit for it and embellished it also to punch it up.

Shock and horror was the order of the day for everyone as they watched Amelia dragged the now crying ponce out of the hall on multiple charges.

/Scene Break/

Soon the end of the year came upon them. What they did find was that Ginny Weasley was doing all she could to be close to Harry. She sat as close as she could to him and would try to talk to him at every opportunity.

"Merlin, I think I liked her when she'd squeak and run" Daphne said.

"Yeah, she's now more annoying" Susan said.

Harry had went down to the Chamber before they left and talked to Nellie and opened the doorway to the Forbidden Forest so she could feed on some tasty spiders.

Soon they were on the train and were relaxing that's when they heard a knock on their door. Luna opened it and Ginny was let in. She then put her bag up thrusting her body in front of Harry's face. Then she sat down and began chatting Harry up while flipping her hair and batting her eyes.

Susan and Daphne were disgusted with the display of how this girl was acting. Especially in front of Harry's betrothed too. Luna was disappointed with her friend.

Neville and the twins shook their heads. Neville knew the girl had no chance while the twins couldn't believe how their sister was acting.

"That's enough Gin" Fred said firmly.

This caused Ginny to jump and look at her brother. She had never heard Fred sound so stern to her.

"Ginny, the way you're acting is like a common slag. I know mom didn't raise you like that so stop it" George said frowning at his sister.

"Harry's betrothed and you know that's he off limits" Fred said.

Ginny looked really upset, that's when Harry stepped in.

"Easy there guys, she's still young and this stuff she will learn" he said.

Ginny brighten at this. Her hero saved her again.

"However, I am disappointed at the behavior she is displaying. She is the youngest daughter of house Weasley and I expect more out of it" Harry said.

Ginny's frown returned.

"Miss Weasley, as you know I am betrothed to Hermione Granger and that will not change anytime soon. The only thing I can offer you is my friendship, that is all" Harry said.

Ginny looked ready to cry.

Harry just let out a sigh. He wasn't very good with crying girls since he had no experience with them at all. So he was at a lose and looked to his female friends for help.

Luna took up the call. She was sitting next to Ginny so it was easy.

"Don't feel bad Ginny. Harry is a great friend and he's one you can always count on. I'd rather be his friend than anything at all" the lithe blond said.

Ginny just nodded though she vowed to herself she would get Harry to herself no matter what. She would need to talk to her moth for some good help.

/Scene Break/

The summer started with Luna and Susan being introduced to the Flamels and joining the summer study group. The two girls were in awe of what they were seeing and learning.

Harry didn't need much to convince Amelia to get her niece to join the. The head of the DMLE leapt on it. As for Luna, well, something was wrong in Harry's mind when he met Xenophilius Lovegood. He wasn't all there in head, but that wasn't that set off alarms in Harry's head. No, just something was wrong and he could feel it. Something bad was going to happen and soon. But Mr. Lovegood gave his approval of letting Luna join.

It didn't take long for Nicholas and Penny to latch on to the two new members.

Susan was quite smart and they could see the girl had a will of iron and a moral compass that would barely steer her wrong. The found she was a very good at healing magic and that she had an ability to sense dark magic. They began working on this skill so it would help her more. Susan had already had some practice in harnessing this from the founders, but there a lot of other things going on that year that made it hard to put full effort into it. So Susan was mainly taught healing magic and potions as well as honing her dark magic sense.

Luna was quite unique and the Flamels found her very interesting. She wasn't a seer per se. She had an ability to see the future, but it was more like a sense than visions really. She was quite intuitive and was very brilliant too. The Flamels learned quickly that there was sharp intelligence hidden beneath those large misty blue eyes.

The summer was mostly training and having fun with one another. Harry and Hermione decided to be more of a couple this summer. Though it was slow at the start since they were both new at this.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black sat huddled in his cell when he felt the Dementors leave. He looked up and saw two aurors.

"Come with us Black" one of the aurors grunted.

Sirius was dragged out of his cell had magic inhibiting bracelets on and then dragged him down the hall. They tossed him on the ferry with no care at all and off they went to the mainland. The next thing Sirius found himself in was a cell in the Ministry. He knew this since he was an auror before and had tossed a number of bad guys in these cells.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius looked up to find a stern looking woman staring down at him.

"Yes" he croaked.

"You are here for questioning" she woman said.

Sirius nodded.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, where are we going?" Daphne asked.

The whole group had a day off of study. An order by the Flamels since they wanted the children to enjoy their summer. So Harry had gotten a bright idea and decided to introduce his magical friends to the theme park. They took the bus after Harry and Hermione gave them all detailed instructions of what to do and not do and what to expect so they wouldn't freak out.

The magicals in the group were in awe staring at everything around them. All the noises, sights, sounds, smells.

"Welcome to what will be the most thrilling day of your life" Harry said.

Soon they group was dragged around, though willingly to every single ride and stand. The magicals had food they never had before and loved it. They been on rides they never heard of and were screaming and shouting out of fear and excitement.

Daphne was unbalanced, but grinning happily as she got of the tilt-a-whirl. She was holding onto Neville to help her keep her balance. Though Neville was a bit unstable himself too.

Susan was amazed how organized everything was. There had to be more staff her than in the Ministry and they kept everything running smoothly. She was definitely taking notes mentally so she could tell her aunt.

Luna was having a grand time. She was with her friends and having fun. More fun than she had ever had before.

Neville was floored by all this. His senses were in overload and he loved every minute of it. He never had so much fun before in his life.

Hermione was holding Harry's hand and smiling all the while. She was enjoying the whole day especially since she was with her Harry. This day couldn't get any better. She didn't even care what ride she was going next.

The twins were amazed at all the merchandise around them. This gave them ideas on how to show their products they were developing themselves. Their grand plan was to open a joke shop to end all joke shops. This joke shop would be the mother of all joke shops.

By the end of the day they were all exhausted, but quite happy.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, Amelia has gotten a trial for Sirius" Rowena said.

"Really, how'd she do that, I thought Fudge was an idiot?" Harry asked.

"She just used Sirius' prison number and put him with others that will be tried also" Rowena said.

"Brilliant, when's the trial?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow" Rowena said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

The Wizengamot was filled and Harry was there sitting and waiting. They had gone through a couple of convicts, but those didn't interest them til he heard the prison number he memorized.

Gasps were heard when everyone saw who the prisoner was. Dumbledore had to bang his gavel to restore order.

"Madam Bones, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems Sirius Black was never given a trial. He was just tossed into Azkaban and left to rot" Amelia said.

"But he was guilty" a member of the Wizengamot said.

"We had evidence yes, but everyone deserves a trial. Or do you think we shouldn't have given you one" Amelia said eyeing the member.

He said nothing.

"We'll use Veritaserum to question the prisoner" Amelia said.

Unknown to many Dumbledore was a bit pale.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius answered.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No I am not."

Murmurs were heard rumbling and Dumbledore had to restore order once more.

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"No I was not."

"Then who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not, but I want to. I knew he was the one who betrayed Lily and James and I went after him wanting vengeance, but was too late. I had him corner then he shouted to everyone I was the one who betrayed the Potters and destroyed the street killing those muggles. The rat escaped."

"Rat?"

"Peter is an Animagus. His form is a rat."

Amelia had an auror give Sirius the antidote then turned to the Wizengamot, who all looked ashen faced. They knew this was a big miscarry of justice and they were going to pay one way or the other.

"I think in light of this new evidence that all charges should be dropped and Sirius Black freed and compensated for his time in Azkaban. I also recommend an arrest warrant to be put out for Peter Pettigrew as well as him being stripped of his Order of Merlin" she said.

"We shall recess for now while we deliberate" Dumbledore said.

It took a half an hour for them and when they returned there were some angry faces.

"We've come to a decision and the Wizengamot as decided to clear Sirius Black of all charges and to issue an arrest warrant for Peter Pettigrew as well as strip him of his Order of Merlin" Dumbledore said then banged his gavel.

Harry met his godfather in St. Mungo's, the hospital for witches and wizards. He along with Daphne, Susan, Neville, and Hermione were with him.

"Hey Sirius" Harry greeted.

"H-H-Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

Sirius began to cry as Harry looked just like James, except for his eyes. They were his mother's eyes. He then motioned for Harry to come closer. Thankfully he had been bathed so he didn't smell bad at all. He was wearing a white hospital gown that hung off his very thin frame.

Harry came and they hugged. When Sirius pulled back he still couldn't believe it.

"Sirius, there's a lot of stuff I need to tell you, but that's for later. Right now, I'd like to introduce my friends" Harry said.

Sirius nodded.

"This is Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and my betrothed Hermione Granger" Harry said.

Sirius was surprised by all of this. He had figured that Harry's be friends with Neville Longbottom. Remembered the two boys were thick as thieves even as babies. Susan Bones, she must be related to Amelia Bones. As for Daphne Greengrass, well, Sirius was shocked that Harry'd be friends with a Greengrass at all. Now Granger, that wasn't a name he knew. But what really got him was that Harry introduced her as his betrothed.

"B-b-betrothed" Sirius stuttered out.

"Yeah, I took the title of Lord Potter when I was eleven, which is entirely legal" Harry said.

Sirius nodded. He knew that was true. If there is no other family the last member of the house can take the mantle of Lord Potter at age eleven. They talked a little more, but soon Sirius got tired and they said their goodbyes for now.

/Scene Break/

Visits to Sirius was weekly to daily with Hermione accompanying Harry most of the time. They talked about a lot of stuff and Sirius was pissed that Harry was left with the Dursleys. If he were still confined to his bed and with no wand he'd go after the Dursleys as soon as he heard. Harry saved the most important stuff for when Sirius was out of St. Mungo's since these secrets weren't for prying ears.

/Scene Break/

Sirius took a deep breath as he smelled the fresh air. He was free. He was waiting for Harry and his friends and he didn't have to wait long. Harry along with all of his friends arrived by Knight Bus. They took a portkey to Potter manor.

"Welcome to Potter manor" Harry said.

"Harry, I've lived after my parents kicked me out. I'm back home" Sirius said smiling.

"Right, so you want your old room again?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, it'll be nice to be back in that old bed" Sirius said.

After Sirius was settled Harry and his friends told Sirius everything. Sirius was shocked. Harry was mostly raised by the founders. He was the heir to all of them and pretty much is the owner of Hogwarts and all surrounding lands.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed.

/Scene Break/

It took Sirius a while to digest all the information he had gotten. He was amazed how his godson was able to deal with this. Harry was a confident, bright young lad. Sirius liked how the way Harry was turning out. Plus the fact that Harry was betrothed to a witch who was just as smart as Lily. It had to be the Potter charm. They seemed to attract and marry smart pretty witches. He was also amazed how Harry had allied himself with the Greengrass family. He knew that the Longbottoms and Potters were allies for a long time, but this was amazing. He had no qualms with the Greengrasses. He knew that they had always stayed neutral in every major war. Sirius knew he had to get his act together claim the title of Lord Black before that pompous arrogant Malfoy tired anything. So first thing he did after he learned the news he got his title and became Lord Black.

After that he booted out his cousin Bellatrix and brought back his other cousin Andromeda. For his third cousin, Narcissa, he'd need to have a nice chat with her to find out where she was. He had vague memories of her and didn't know if she was the same like he remembered.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley came home a bit tired after a hard day of work. He enjoyed his new job looking more into muggles since it was his hobby. He found out so much stuff and loved every bit of it. He got in his chair and began eating his dinner since he got home late and the rest of the family had eaten. After he finished eating a thought occurred to him. A rat. He went up to his youngest son's room and found the boy lounging on his bed reading an old Quidditch magazine.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he asked.

"I'll get to it" Ron whined.

Arthur was disgusted with his son. He couldn't believe how lazy the boy was. None of his other sons were like this and wondered where he went wrong. But he'd think of that another time.

"Son, where's Scabbers?" he asked.

Ron grumbled a bit and got up and showed his dad where Scabbers was. The rat was in glass cage looking more bald than usual.

"Can I see him, please?" Arthur asked.

Ron shrugged and grabbed Scabbers and handed him to Arthur.

"Thanks son, I'll be real careful with him" Arthur said.

Ron just shrugged and went back to his bed and began reading.

Arthur conjured a cage for Scabbers and placed the rat in and headed off with on place in mind. He did stop in with Molly to tell her he had an urgent appointment. Molly waved him off as she was in the middle of reading a magical bodice ripper.

/Scene Break/

Amelia was working late like most nights and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

"Ma'am, Arthur Weasley is here and says it is very important," her secretary said.

Amelia was curious. She knew Arthur was fired and was working with the Greengrasses. So what did he need with her and why was it so important?

"Send him in," she said.

"Hi Amelia" Arthur greeted.

"Hello Arthur, what can I do for you?" Amelia asked.

"I believe I have Peter Pettigrew here" Arthur said.

"Really, and why do you say that?" Amelia asked.

She knew Arthur wasn't one to make such claims without some proof.

"Show me," she said.

Arthur revealed the caged rat and set it down. Amelia looked at the balding rat and saw that the creature was frantic in trying to get out. Arthur then began telling Amelia his thoughts on why he thinks this rat was Peter. Of how one of his son's found Scabbers in the garden and how long they've had it. Amelia was very intrigued by this all.

"There's only one way to really know" she said.

Arthur nodded. He knew the spell of how to reveal an Animagus. He had to since he was a part of the DMLE when he worked at the Ministry, though he never had to use it before. Amelia stunned the rat then took him out of the cage and they used the spell. In place of the rat was a short, chubby man with thinning hair.

"I need to call my aurors" Amelia said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the end of another chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The capture of Peter Pettigrew was top news in the paper. Sirius was jumping for joy that the rat was caught. He did a little jig that made the others crack up. Sirius learned many other things and got to meet the Flamels after one study session. They created a nice friendship with on another. Sirius also got to chatting to Augusta, Amelia, and Adrian. Soon alliances with the Blacks were made. Sirius and Harry had an alliance between the Blacks and Potters, which now made the five families very powerful. There hadn't been an alliance between five families like this in ages. All five were considered either Ancient and Noble or just plain Noble or Ancient.

/Scene Break/

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black stared at the letter in front of her. She had found her escape. She hated being the wife of Lucius. Hated it to her very soul. The man took away her life. She was a happy fun and cheerful girl before she met Lucius. But when she did he ruined her. He killed her spirit. The night they first made love she felt sick. This wasn't how she dreamed her first time would be. This went on til she became pregnant and when Draco was born he touched her no more. She was thankful in that aspect since his touch made want to retch. She was his trophy wife, all for show, that's all. Now with letter from Lord Black she could gain her freedom.

"Who is that from?" Lucius asked in a demanding kind of tone.

"Just Angelica Parkinson. She wants me to come for tea" Narcissa covered up.

"Fine, whatever" Lucius said then went back to ignoring her.

/Scene Break/

In a posh office in Gringotts Narcissa sat and waited for her head of house. When he entered Narcissa got down on her knees and bowed her head.

"My lord" she said.

"Come now Cissy, what's with the 'my lord' thing?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Well Siri, since you're head of the Black house I must be respectful even though you're a mutt" Narcissa said with a smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm wounded Cissy" Sirius said dramatically.

Narcissa looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Please" she said.

"Come sit with me Cissy" Sirius said.

She did and they both relaxed. It was like they were when they were kids. When they were little they were quite the pair with Narcissa's older sister, Andromeda, joining them from time to time to keep them out of trouble. Well, trying to.

"How've you been?" Sirius asked.

"Horrible. I had to marry that arrogant ass Lucius. I then had to sleep with him, which is vile. He then took the one thing I cared for and twisted it into his own image that I barely recognize the boy I gave birth to anymore" Narcissa said sadly.

"I'm sorry Cissy. I wish I could've been there to annul your marriage" Sirius said sincerely.

"I know, but you're here now and you can do it. You can free me from him and protect me too" Narcissa said.

"I can, but I have no place for you to stay in right now since most of the Black properties are in quite terrible condition" Sirius said.

"Then where are you staying?" Narcissa asked.

"At Potter manor with my godson" Sirius said.

"You mean Harry Potter?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Do you think I could live there with you until then. That is if Lord Potter doesn't mind?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Cissy, but I'll talk to him and he might agree. So shall we get this out of the way then you can kiss you old life goodbye?" Sirius asked.

"Yes please" Narcissa said.

Sirius pulled out the paperwork and signed it annulling Narcissa's marriage to Lucius.

"What about your son, do you want me to take him in?" Sirius asked.

"No, he's a lost cause" Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Okay, I Lord Sirius Orion Black disown Draco Malfoy never to darken the door of house Black ever again" Sirius said.

A glow enveloped Sirius and in a manor far away the same glow enveloped Draco Malfoy, though he didn't know it.

The rest of the time the two Blacks caught up and chatted about good times.

/Scene Break/

Back with Harry and his friends. They were having a grand time learning new magic from the Flamels and exploring the muggle world thanks to Hermione and Harry. The magicals were amazed at how advance the muggles were. They always thought muggles weren't as advance as themselves so this was a real eye-opener. The mall was their second trip through the muggle world.

Daphne definitely liked the muggle clothes. Now she was no fashion hound or anything, but she liked nice clothes and muggles won against wizards when it came to fashion sense. Susan agreed with her friend on this and even liked a few of the swimsuits that was there. Though this made Harry and Neville blush with the twins made catcalls and sorts for fun.

Luna had no interest in fashion, but she did get clothes that were a little better suited for her since what she was wearing were way out of date. Luna admitted that these were her mother's. So Harry paid for a new wardrobe for Luna. The lithe blond just smiled without protest.

Their next experience was a swimming pool. Hermione had one at her parents and they were all invited since this would be the first time Hermione ever had friends over.

The day of the pool party Hermione awoke early full of energy.

"Morning dear, you're extra hyper today" Emma commented.

"My friends and Harry are coming over. Why wouldn't I be excited?" Hermione asked with a hop in her step.

"Don't know, just we never seen you this excited outside a book before" Dan said.

"Oh, well I better get ready for them" Hermione said.

"Hermione, they're going to be here at eleven-thirty. You have time to have a breakfast and shower. Heck, you have time relax" Emma said.

Hermione got the message. That message was to relax. So she took a nice long shower and set out her swimsuit, which she bought recently during their trip to the mall. Her old one was small and Hermione thought too kid like for her. She was a young lady now. The swimsuit was a dark blue color in a single piece. It was quite modest, but it still showed that she had a nice developing figure. Once that was done she dressed and relaxed for a bit to read.

Time flew for Hermione and the doorbell rang. Hermione was out of her seat and down the stairs before her father even reached the door.

"Whoa!"

Hermione ignored her father and opened the door to reveal Susan and Daphne smiling at her.

"Hey Hermione" they said.

Hermione hugged both of them then showed them in.

"This is my dad, Dan Granger. Dad this is Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass" Hermione introduced now just noticing her dad.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Granger" Daphne said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne" Dan said.

He then greeted Susan as well as the doorbell rang again. This time it was Neville. She hugged Neville just as she hugged the girls and introduced him to her dad while Susan and Daphne were introducing themselves to Hermione's mom, Emma. Fred and George were next and they promised to be on their best behavior or else Hermione would sic Daphne on them.

Luna was next. She was distracted looking around at everything, but was very polite. She had never been a muggle house and asked many questions and found all the answers she was getting fascinating. She only then asked more in-depth questions that the two Grangers couldn't answer since they were over their heads. To counter that they suggested for Luna to go to the local library where she might find the answers.

Susan and Daphne were listening to everything the Grangers were saying as they answered Luna's questions and knew they'd be with the lithe blond on her visit to a muggle library.

Hermione seemed eager and if it weren't for their day already planned she'd have taken them to the library right a way. She knew the way by heart.

Neville was quite fascinated by all the muggle plants around him and asked Emma about them since she was the gardener.

The twins were also in awe of everything muggle. They only had vague ideas and stuff, most of that stuff was highly outdated or a misconception. So they listened to the Grangers with attention that every professor at Hogwarts would kill for.

Hermione smiled as she watched her friends mingle with her parents. She liked it, but where was Harry?

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed. He knew he was going to be a bit late to Hermione's, but this needed to be done.

"What do you need Sirius. I need to get to Hermione's before she strangles me," Harry said.

"It will be quick Harry, I swear" Sirius said.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Um, you know my cousin Narcissa, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if she could stay here til one of the Black properties is ready?" Sirius asked.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Are you sure, you do know who she gave birth to, right?" Sirius asked wanting to make sure Harry was thinking right. He trusted Narcissa wholeheartedly, but he didn't know about Harry since he barely knew the woman.

"Look Sirius, if you trust her then I do too. I'll put her name in the book and she'll be allowed in. Now I need to go," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and watched his godson relieved that he could get this done.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived at the Granger's and Hermione badgered Harry on where he was. She was worried something had happened to him. Harry sighed and told his betrothed that he was sorry for being late and Sirius needed to talk to him about something. Hermione seemed alright with that didn't asking him why. Besides, she was just happy Harry was here with her.

Soon he joined their friends in the pool. Daphne was wearing a green one-piece that matched Harry's eyes, but argued with Hermione that she was going with Slytherin green not Harry's eye color. Luna was wearing a silver one-piece that was very modest. Susan's was a yellow color one piece that flattered developing figure.

Neville was in trunks with dragons on them. He looked a bit nervous since he had never shown so much skin before. Definitely in public even though he was with friends. Harry had no trouble with it as he took off his shirt. His trunks had lions on them.

As for the twins they went with lime green trunks that they found amusing and instantly went for them.

The day was spent splashing in the water and learning how to swim a bit. Though most of them knew how to swim they never had proper lessons like Hermione had. They had a nice lunch at poolside munching on sandwiches that Emma had made.

"Your pool is amazing Hermione. Way much better than the pond I have" Susan said.

"Yeah, no fear of Grindylows or other sorts of creatures" Daphne said with a nod.

"Much bigger too" Fred said.

"I'm thinking of adding a pool onto Potter manor," Harry said.

"Really, sorry Hermione, but he's mine now" Daphne said teasingly as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"Over my dead body" Hermione said in a mock threatening tone.

The group laughed since this was all fun.

Emma smiled as she heard all the laughter. She had never heard so much. Definitely not coming from her daughter. It made her heart warm knowing her daughter had so many friends around her.

The rest of the day was spent having fun and they all went home tired, but knowing that they loved pools now.

/Scene Break/

Narcissa moved into Potter manor and sighed. This was now her life. She knew this part was only temporary since Sirius was still getting a property ready for her. She had selected the one she wanted to live in. She did like the room she was going to be in. Harry seemed nice to her and she did like his friends. He made much better choices than Draco did in friends.

Draco, now there was a son she grew to hate. She loved him when he was a baby and she nurtured him. But when the time came she began to teach Draco how to be a proper young man Lucius snatched him from her. He molded him into his own twisted image. Now she barely knew the boy she gave birth to.

But now she had a fresh start and she knew she wasn't going to settle for any man unless he was good for her.

/Scene Break/

Harry entered Gringotts with Luna by his side. Neither were sure what this was all about, but knew it was something serious. Luna had gotten a letter from Gringotts stating that it was urgent.

"Lord Potter, Miss Lovegood. I fear we have some grievous news" the goblin said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Miss Lovegood, your father has died. He was found in his home just today" the goblin said in his most solemn voice.

Luna's eyes welled up as Harry held her tight. The goblin waited til Luna was in control of herself.

"Your father had revised his will a couple days ago. He has left everything to you and has left you under the care of Lord Potter, that is if you accept" the goblin said.

"I do, where do I sign" Harry said firmly.

With a couple strokes of a quill Luna was now under the protections of the Potters.

"Come on Luna, lets take you home" Harry said.

Luna allowed Harry to carry her out of the room after Harry made another appointment to do some further business.

Back at Potter manor Harry watched over now his charge. He called Hermione and the others and they came as fast as they could to comfort their friend. Daphne, Susan, Hermione held onto Luna as sobs racked her lithe body. Neville stood there not sure what to exactly do, but was determined to be there for his friend. The twins looked very solemn for them and they hugged Luna when they go the chance. Susan pulled away knowing Hermione, Daphne and the others had it under control. She needed to ask Harry something. The two went out in the hall so they wouldn't be heard.

"How'd he die?" Susan asked.

She and Harry were alone.

"According to St. Mungo's it was an aneurysm of some kind. They think he always had it" Harry said.

"Poor Luna" Susan said.

"Yeah, she's going to need all of us to pull her through this" Harry said.

Susan nodded and left to be back with Luna while Harry headed to his study. He needed to be alone.

"Hey Harry, heard about Luna and was wondering if I could anything to help?" Sirius asked.

Harry was in his chair leaning back as far as he could. He was staring at the ceiling depressed. He knew something was wrong with Mr. Lovegood, he could just tell, but he did nothing. Maybe he could of done something. Maybe if he did something Luna wouldn't have lost his dad so early.

"Harry, Harry?" Sirius called.

"Huh, Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've been here for a while pup. I came here wanting to know if I could do something to help you" Sirius said.

"Just be there for Luna, she's going to need it" Harry said solemnly.

"Looks like you need some help as well" Sirius observed.

"I'm fine Sirius" Harry said in a monotone voice.

Sirius just nodded and left. He knew he needed to get through to Harry. A couple minutes later the study room door opened and in came Hermione. She came in without a word and crawled into Harry's lap.

"This summer isn't what I was expecting" she said.

"I knew Hermione, I knew something was wrong with Mr. Lovegood" Harry said quietly.

He had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as she looked up at him.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Not really, I just had a feeling" Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry, you couldn't do anything" Hermione said.

"But I could've-"

"No Harry, you couldn't have helped. He knew his time was coming. That's why he revised his will and made you Luna's guardian. He knew you could be there for her the way he couldn't. He knew it was his time" Hermione said.

"How do you know Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't, but it is only logical. Luna needs you Harry" Hermione said.

"I know, I know" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

It took a while for Luna to even start talking. Everyone stuck close to her and kept her from falling off the deep end. Hermione suggested that Luna should go to a muggle shrink, but then there was the explanation of magic, which couldn't be talked about.

Narcissa seemed to take on the role of Luna's surrogate mother. She put her whole being in helping Luna and Luna latched on to it. It seemed to help both of them. Narcissa got the daughter she always wanted and Luna got a mother she had been longing for since hers died. Narcissa knew she could never replace Luna's mother, but she put her whole heart and soul into molding Luna the way she couldn't with Draco. Fill her with love and respect for others. Luna fed off this and loved it. It helped not only heal her scars of losing her father, but the olds ones of the lost of her mother.

Sirius seemed to take part also and became a bit of a father figure to Luna. Though he claimed it more as an uncle and niece relationship, which was realistic since somewhere in the Black family tree a Black had married a Lovegood.

/Scene Break/

News of Bellatrix Lestrange escaping from Azkaban shocked the whole wizarding world. No one knew how she escaped, but she did and now they had to find her before she caused any terror. This of course caused fingers being pointed at one another and nothing getting done. Blame was spread around like manure on a fresh tilled ground.

Amelia was being badgered on all sides for being incompetent. She then fired back that Azkaban was not her jurisdiction and it was in the Wizengamot's. More importantly, the Chief Warlock's. So Dumbledore was under fired, but he just did his eye twinkle thing and a few words that placated everyone. Well, not everyone.

Harry and his group were not swayed by these words. They weren't like the sheep of the wizarding and didn't trust the old man at all. They knew he had his uses, but would rather not go to him for help since he'd find a way to weasel his way in and take control of the whole thing.

/Scene Break/

The news of Fudge posting Dementors around Hogwarts as protection really peeved Harry off. He waited til the Wizengamot session to vent. He informed Amelia, Augusta, and Sirius so they'd have the best seats. Not to mention his friends would there for support to.

"Now, is there any other business needed attending?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have some business" Harry called out.

"Lord Potter, what business do you have?" Dumbledore asked though he wasn't pleased to see Harry.

"I am here to file a complaint against Minister Cornelius Fudge" Harry said.

The whole court murmured at this and Dumbledore had to bang his gavel to restore order.

"On what grounds?" Fudge spat.

"On the grounds of intending to harm Hogwarts students" Harry said.

"What rubbish" Fudge said.

"Oh, so you didn't give orders to place Dementors around Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It is for your protection" Fudge spat.

"I neither asked nor want the Ministry's protection" Harry said.

"Be that as it may Dementors will still be placed around the school as a safety protocol" Fudge said.

"Even if I, the heir to the founders forbid it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I stand by my decision" Fudge said firmly.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

"My hands are tied Lord Potter" the old wizard said in his most sympathetic voice.

_Like hell they're tied_ Harry thought.

"Fine, if you will not remove the Dementors then I swear this: if one Dementor attacks a student, unprovoked I place full blame of you Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic" Harry said.

A flash sealed the vow.

Everyone in the room Harry was serious by this and knew he'd not back down from it either.

/Scene Break/

The rest of summer went along fine with Harry and Hermione going on numerous dates. They enjoyed their time together as they held hands, kissed one another on the cheek. They'd rarely kiss each other on the lips since they were still a nervous about that. But they did everything else that a couple did.

Soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts. They group was happy with the new courses they had selected and ready to go back.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is a bit shorter than what I've done so far, but I didn't want to do any third year in this one since I wanted a full chap to get started on third year. Just to let you know ahead of time the next chap will be a while since I am working out a couple of kinks that have been slowing my progress on going through third year. Please be patient. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for how long this chap took. Very busy with my other stories. As well as working on the political aspects of this chap and beyond them. Just so you know I don't care for politics and so it's hard for me to do it in writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Harry, Hermione and their friends got on the train knowing that there was a heavy auror presence on the platform due to Lestrange's escape. Neville was ready though, he was almost praying to meet the evil witch that took his parents from him. He knew this part of him was crazy since he knew didn't stand a chance against her at all.

On the train they found a compartment and Hermione opened a book about the Patronus charm and all its functions.

"Mione, you know that that spell is an above N.E.W.T. level spell" Daphne said.

"I know, but we still could learn it, and it would be useful to know" Hermione said.

Susan took Daphne's hand and shook her head when Daphne wanted to argue a bit more. Daphne sat back and pouted.

"As long as those Dementors keep their distance and not bother any students then I'll be fine" Harry said.

"What about if the students come in contact with the Dementors and not the other way around?" Susan asked.

"They will be warned and it will be their own fault" Harry said.

The others nodded.

Luna was swinging her legs and humming as she read her _Quibbler_. It was decided that the _Quibbler_ would continue even after Xenophilius Lovegood's death. They got someone to run it and Narcissa took the helm of the business until Luna became of age.

Soon the compartment door opened and there was Ginny.

"Um, hi, can I sit with you?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Ginny, I have a spot open beside me" Luna said.

Ginny frowned slightly since the spot Luna was offering was the farthest away from Harry. This would not help in her getting Harry. She had a lot of long talks with her mother getting advice of how to get a boy to notice you. Ginny of course didn't tell her mother that the boy was Harry Potter since they have been at odds with him before and they didn't need anymore. She was a smart girl and knew the workings of the pureblood society.

"So how was your summers?" Ginny asked as soon as she sat down.

"It was great. The muggle world has a lot of things that the wizarding world lacks" Daphne said.

"Yeah, the pool was amazing" Susan said.

Ginny was very envious hearing their summers. She was stuck at the Burrow with her mother and brothers while the rest were having a ball. Now she wasn't like her brother Ron, who'd be all jealous and stuff. No, Ginny's mind was working how to get in on this.

"How are you Luna. I heard about your dad's death?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"I am doing better Ginny. Thank you for your sympathy" Luna said.

Susan, who was sitting by Luna wrapped the lithe blond into a hug, which she returned.

/Scene Break/

The crimson train made its way, but was stopped short of the Hogsmeade station.

"We can't be there yet" Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Something is boarding the train" Neville said peering out the window.

"Be on guard everyone. Occlumency shields up" Harry said firmly.

They all pulled their wands out ready for the slightest provocation. They heard shrieks and screams along with crying.

"Doesn't sound good" Susan said.

"I'm going to kill Fudge" Harry growled.

"Don't jump the gun, Harry. It might not be what we think it is" Hermione said calmly.

Soon the compartment chilled down dramatically and everyone could see their breath. All the windows covered with frost. Ginny let a squeak of fear and nearly dropped her wand.

"Push her back, Luna. She's going to be a liability" Harry hissed.

The little blond grabbed the back of Ginny's collar and tugged back til she hit the wall under the window.

"What are we going to do. Harry? None of know the Patronus charm" Daphne asked.

"We'll do everything we can" Harry responded.

The temperature really chilled down now and they saw a skeletal grimy hand through the frost covered window. The compartment opened and a tall cloaked figure glided in. It stuck its head up and began sniffing, then sucking something out of the air.

The entire group felt weak. Like their strength was being zapped. Not only that, but they felt something else a bit more chilling. Their mental shields, as strong as they were, were untested against Dementors.

"_Please, not Harry. Anything, but Harry."_

"_Stand aside you silly girl."_

Harry then heard a scream.

The next thing he noticed was waking up. Hermione was kneeling by his side looking very pale and worried.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who screamed?" Harry asked.

"Nobody screamed Harry" Susan said.

Harry frowned. He was sure he had heard someone scream. But that wasn't important right now.

"Where's the Dementor?" he asked.

"The new DADA professor scared it off. It was probably the patronus charm" Neville said.

"We're learning that this year" Daphne said firmly.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on Harry, lets get you up and give you some chocolate" Hermione said.

The rest of the train ride Harry nibbled on chocolate as he began thinking of taking down Fudge. Sending Dementors on a train full a children with no supervision. That's a shit for brains move if he ever saw one. The talk in the compartment was how they felt with the Dementor and how they never thought they'd be happy again.

/Scene Break/

At Hogwarts Harry was fussed over by madam Pomfrey then was cleared since all he needed was a good night's sleep. Harry had a feeling Rowena would be coddling him tonight.

The feast began and then Dumbledore gave the normal notices as well as warning about the Dementors and not to provoke them at all.

Harry made it to the founders' chamber with his friends and as soon as he entered he was engulfed in a huge hug by a very worried Rowena.

"Oh Harry, are you okay? When I heard I wanted to hex the living daylights out the fool who placed those foul things" the founder of the house of smarts.

"I'm fine Rowena. Just need a good rest, that's all" Harry said trying to calm his surrogate mother.

Rowena looked Harry over and frowned.

"Helga will check you over to be sure" she said in a tone that said this wasn't negotiable.

Harry just nodded. He knew there was no point arguing.

"So what happened on the train?" Godric asked.

The group took their seats and they told their story. Once finished Rowena looked ready to kill, and she would if she were alive. Helga tried her best to calm her friend, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Don't worry Rowena, I vowed I'd take down Fudge if Dementors hurt anyone and they did. He's going to get sacked and worse" Harry said.

Rowena nodded in approval.

"That's good, but now with that you'll have to deal with the politics of purebloods. This isn't going to be easy since they will want one of their own in office so they can get their way still" Salazar said.

"We'll counter with selecting Amelia Bones for the post" Daphne said.

"That will paint a big target on her back" Salazar said.

"Auntie won't like it. She doesn't want the job, but she'll take it if the right pressure is given. Plus, we can talk to the goblins to reinforce the wards as well as check them too" Susan said.

They talked some more til it was almost curfew. The group parted this time using special portals that led to their specific dorms. It was a gift from the founders so they wouldn't be caught after curfew if they accidentally stayed in the chamber too long.

/Scene Break/

Classes soon began and the group were excited to see how this new DADA professor will be. Since he could produce a patronus then he had to be more than adequate. The lessons were fun since the professor taught them about magical creatures they might encounter in life and what spells they could be used to defend yourself. Hermione though had one question she wanted to ask, but she'd wait til after class to ask.

"Yes Miss Granger, is there something you need?" professor Lupin asked.

"Yes sir, we were wondering if you could tech us the Patronus charm" Hermione said being the spokes-witch for the group.

Lupin frowned. He didn't see why they needed to learn such an advance spell. Well, yes there was the threat of Dementors, but still it was a very hard charm to learn and he didn't think they'd be up to it.

"I would like to teach you, but this spell is very advance and I don't think it could work for you at this time" he said.

"Please sir, consider it. We think it would help defend not only ourselves, but others as well" Daphne said.

"Fine, I'll think about it" Lupin said with a sigh.

"Thank you sir" Harry said.

The group left and Lupin sat back. Harry looked so much like James, but he had Lily's eyes. Merlin, he seemed to have a combination of the two within him. He had talked to his old head of house and found out many things about Harry. He was not only Lord Potter, but the heir to the founders too. Yet, the lad acted like any other boy his age, except for the fact that he was betrothed to Miss Granger. He feared of getting close to Harry and when he found out about him being a werewolf that he'd be shunned. It was a fear he lived with everyday along with the curse he's had since he was a child.

He was friendless til he boarded the Hogwarts Express and befriended James, Sirius and Peter. The four became great friends and called themselves the marauders. They pranked the teachers as well as the students who picked on those who were smaller than them. They also went after the dark families who they knew were in leagues with the dark lord. It was their own form of warfare against the darkness. Yes, Sirius would be the instigator of most things that involved James' rival, Severus Snape.

But they were kids at the time. It shouldn't be held against them to have petty rivalry with other students. It was a part of being kids.

Lupin sighed as he remembered how his life was so lonely when James and Lily died. He left the country a little after that. He cursed Sirius' name for betraying James and Lily. He drank himself almost to death several occasions. He wasn't able to find work in the wizarding world due to his curse so he worked in the muggle one. He was able to get by, but just.

It wasn't til he got an offer to teach at Hogwarts then he finally returned to Britain. He was shocked at the news of Sirius being free and that he wasn't the one to betray the Potters. That it was Peter who did it. He knew he had a lot to do, but right now that could wait. He needed to get settled first before talking to his old friend.

/Scene Break/

Sirius read the letter from Harry and was shocked. This couldn't be the same Lupin, could it? He had to find out. He decided to write his old friend a letter and meet him at Three Broomsticks some weekend. He hoped Moony would get the letter and they could reconnect.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the aftermath of the Dementor debacle was at a head. Harry was practically wanting to spill Fudge's blood if he didn't step down. Fudge bumbled around mainly since he didn't have Lucius whispering in his ear anymore. He was useless. So he resigned thus began the campaigning for a new Minister of Magic. Amelia was already put in place as temporary Minister while the elections and the sorts were being held.

Amelia hated pureblood politics since it was so messy and a few ended up dead in the end of it. But she knew Harry would want her in the office so she bit her tongue. She talked to the goblins to upgrade the wards around her home to protect herself as well as Susan during the summer months.

It did help Amelia's bid that Harry was behind her, but there were others too.

Dumbledore had his candidate all set. It was a man that Dumbledore could easily manipulate.

The dark families also had their selection too. So this election was bound to be a messy one.

/Scene Break/

Lupin made his way to Three Broomsticks and found the booth and saw he wasn't the first one there. Sitting there was his old friend, Sirius Black.

"Moony, you mangy wolf" Sirius said getting up.

Lupin smiled and he grabbed Sirius in a brotherly hug.

They then sat down and ordered.

"So Moony, what have you been up to?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing much really" Remus said.

"Nothing much. Remus, you're a teacher. Just when did you become respectable?" Sirius said.

"Unlike you Padfoot some of us can rise above the straw filled kennel" Remus said.

"Oi, that hurt" Sirius said with mock hurt.

Remus rolled his eyes. He felt great being around his old friend. It felt like old times almost.

The two chatted about things and caught up with what was going on in their lives. Remus was amazed that Sirius was now head of the Black family and that Narcissa was living with him in Potter manor. He was also surprised by what he was learning about Harry. It only made him make up his mind about teaching Harry and his friends the patronus charm.

/Scene Break/

With Amelia temporary in office she ordered the Dementors out of Hogwarts stating that they had no reason to be there in the first place. She knew that this would help her get voted in by the witches and wizards who have children in Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

As for class for the group, they decided to take on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care. They decided that these were the best taught at Hogwarts. The founders agreed. Divination was useless unless you had the gift and that was a rare thing to have even to be part seer. So that was out, besides Hermione saw it as all hogwash since she was a practical person, though her interested was piqued at that kind of magic.

The classes were great with their new teachers taking a liking to the group and how knowledgeable they were. They soon rocketed to the top of those classes.

Hagrid, who was the new Care teacher showed his tendency in more dangerous creatures with showing them a hippogriff in their first class. Harry was the only one to volunteer to approach the mighty creature. Once he showed he was able to do his friends joined in. Of course Malfoy antagonized the proud beast and was almost slashed, but Harry saved his by summoning the blond ponce away.

"Why'd you do that Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see Malfoy get hurt" Neville said.

Hermione smacked Neville in the shoulder.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Because, then Malfoy will bitch and moan and become a problem for Hagrid. I won't let that to happen. Besides, now he owes me" Harry said.

"Sneaky Harry, I approve" Daphne said.

"Thanks Daph" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

The political climate escalated as supporters of both sides squared off. While Amelia's supporters used more civil means to garner support the other side had no qualms in threatening the opposition into submission. They used every tactic they could from threats to blackmail. It was turning out to the dirtiest race for the Minister's seat ever.

Amelia was under constant threat and her auror took it to be their personally duty to protect their boss. They wanted Amelia in since that meant she could bolster support in their ranks, which had been lacking since the end of the war.

It also helped that Sirius was chatting with old friends and making them support Amelia due to old alliances that the Black family had. He also worked and used the Potter connections since Harry was in school. Sirius was named as Harry's proxy and he took his job, well, seriously.

Even with that Lucius and his ilk still threw in wrenches as much as possible to damage the momentum that is building.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was late October and Harry and his friends were pretty much settled. They were enjoying their classes with a new teacher in potion made the once dreaded class a joy. Professor Marie Caldwell, who was an American was one of the most renown potion mistress. She taught them with zeal and enthusiasm that made every want to learn more. Only a small faction on Slytherins didn't like this. But Caldwell knew this group thanks to some very helpful colleagues and took no guff from them at all no matter who their parents were.

DADA was also the best class to go to also. To have a teacher that was knowledgeable about the subject was rare for those who've been in the class a certain amount of years. They were finally learning something good.

/Scene Break/

As for Harry and Hermione, they decided to actually start dating this year. It helped that they had permission to go to Hogsmeade this year. They did make a few ground rules. Mainly, a study session is not considered a date. A Quidditch match isn't considered a date. This limited them in options, but knew they could make it work somehow.

Their first date in Hogsmeade was nice and they enjoyed their time. They went to Honeydukes, Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks where they met their friends, minus Luna. They chatted about how much they were enjoying their first Hogsmeade visit. The twins, who had been regaling them with tales of the village for previous years were glad their friends liked Hogsmeade as much as they did.

Soon it was time to go and the group headed back to the castle feeling good. This was a great break from their studies.

As for Harry and Hermione, this was just the beginning of their dating as they both thought of more date ideas.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chap here as well as to how boring it is. I wanted to go longer, but I've found that this third year will be a trial like I had when I wrote the third year for Lily's Plan. I think there will be probably one more chap of third year before the summer begins. I just have trouble doing third year. Oh, I'll be doing some Neville/Daphne in the next chap and doing more Harry/Hermione too. Thanks for reading please review.**


	15. The Rest of Third Year

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but I've had some major writers' block on this story and it has been very slow going to get this chap written. This and I have been working on my other stories and getting one or two ready to post. I apologize for those who have been waiting so long. This will be the rest of third year. I've packed in all I could into it and hope you find it satisfactory. I did, and hope you feel the same after reading it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The rest of Third year**

Harry and his friends all sat in the Founders' chamber wondering what was going on.

"Glad you all could come" Godric said with a smile.

"Yes, we've decided that we'll be step up your training this year. We feel it is time" Salazar said.

"So that means we'll be training harder than before?" Daphne asked.

"Yes" Rowena said.

"But what about our classes we are taking, we need to keep on top of those?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione dear, you forget what this room can do" Helga said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, right" Hermione said blushing.

So the group of friends began training harder with the founders. Godric pushed Harry and Neville in sword play and combat magic. He placed both boys in simulated battle scenarios that mocked famous battles of the past. Susan got a lot of training in medical healing with tending to Harry and Neville's injuries from those fights with Helga helping her.

Daphne delved deeper into the political realm with Salazar as her guide. Rowena split her time with helping Hermione and the twins. She got Hermione on learning many ancient magicks that aren't practiced any more and with the twins she put their creative and devious minds into making things that would help the coming war. The twins borrowed many things from the muggles that enthralled them so much.

As for Luna, she bounced around from founder to founder who taught her whatever she needed. She was the odd one out really since she didn't fit in anywhere, but was good at many things. Though Rowena and Helga worked the most with the spacey blond.

Unlike the twins' father who also loved muggles the twins knew the real names of the items as well as their true use too. They studied muggle weapons and began thinking of making into a magical version.

/Scene Break/

For Harry and Hermione they were having their first date. Both of them were very nervous since this was a big step for the both of them. They asked all of their older friends and acquaintances for advice and got a boat load, even the twins gave them serious advice on dating since they wanted this to work well.

Walking hand-in-hand they made their way to Hogsmeade both feeling the butterflies in their stomachs.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I was kind of thinking of going to the bookstore" Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, but we're not spending the whole time there" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

They got to the bookstore and Hermione sniffed out where the best books were with Harry just browsing through the shelves mindlessly since he really had nothing he wanted to look for. He soon found Hermione with an armful of books. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Have enough?" he asked.

"Oh Harry, you won't believe it. There are so many books here that look very interesting" Hermione said though her face was hidden from the stack of books in her arms.

"We're going to need to limit on what you buy from now on" Harry said.

"But Harry" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, you don't need all of these books and you know it" Harry said.

Hermione pouted, but knew Harry was right. Due to having access to Rowena's vast library there was really no need to get all these books. But she couldn't help herself. When she saw a book the piqued her interested she had to get it and read it.

"Come on, lets put a few of these away" Harry said.

Hermione grumbled, but was led by Harry and soon she had only five books in her arms.

"There, that's enough for this trip" Harry said.

"I guess" Hermione mumbled as she looked longingly at the books she had to put away.

They went to the cashier and paid for the books before Hermione could make a move. Once out of the book shop they headed to Three Broomsticks for something to eat and drink.

In Three Broomsticks they met up with Neville and Daphne who were in a booth having a nice lunch. Susan was out shopping and was going to meet Neville and Daphne later.

"Hey you two" Harry greeted.

The two turned and smiled at their friends.

"Hey, how goes the date so far?" Neville asked.

"Alright, though I had to put a limit on how many books Hermione can get" Harry said.

Daphne snickered at this while Neville chuckled lightly. Hermione just pouted as she sent a slight glare to both of her friends.

"Come on Mione, I see a table with our name on it" Harry said.

Hermione turned and saw what Harry actually said was true. There was a table with their name on it. Well, reservation actually, but you get the point.

"See you two back at the castle. My loving betroth is going to wine and dine me" Hermione said as she tugged Harry by the arm to their table.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts things were going smoothly for the entire group with the founders stepping up their training the group was getting more fighting ready. The simulations Godric had Harry and Neville go through were brutal, but gave Susan plenty of practice putting her healing skills to good use with Helga making sure Susan is doing it properly.

That's not to say the other didn't get training like Harry and Neville. It just they got more than the others. Susan only got enough training to defend herself since she wasn't much of the fighting type.

The twins were hard at work with their new knowledge of the muggle world and creating plans and experimenting in many things. They took a muggle item and used its concept to make a magical equivalent. It was a lot of trial and error, but that was what the twins excelled at. Rowena made sure they didn't go over board and possibly blow themselves and everyone else up. It seemed the twins like explosives a bit too much.

Hermione's handle on the ancient magicks was strong and she was already doing some ritual spells and was deep into study the more difficult ones. Rowena had to rein Hermione in when she wanted to try a new ritual she had just read about. She kept saying, 'you must do thorough research on each ritual you perform no matter how big or small because even the smallest mistake can cost you your life'.

Daphne now knew more about the ancient laws than anyone really. Though she still had a ways to go. She had rousing arguments with both Salazar and Rowena about certain laws that are on the books as well as creating new laws to negate some old ones. Though she could put them in place she had them at the ready to push their agenda when it came time. Salazar was so proud of his Slytherin that Helga had to pull the touchy feely Salazar off Daphne practically every time she created a new law.

Luna was now learning from Godric and Salazar. They taught the blond the art of combat both on the field of battle and in the political arena. Godric saw Luna as a secret weapon since she had a way of planning attacks that looked outrageous and unpredictable, but worked once set in motion. While Salazar knew Luna could provide Daphne with a sounding board for ideas they'd introduce to the Wizengamot. Mainly because Luna looked at things at different angles and would give Daphne new insight.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the fight for the seat of Minister was getting brutal.

Amelia had dozens upon dozens of death threats and/or assassination attempts. But her aurors were on guard and made it their duty to protect their boss and in their minds future Minister. They knew that with Amelia as Minister they could possibly get the budget they sorely need.

Amelia's message to the masses was clear and simple. She was going to be a just and right Minister who could and would stand firm when any trouble came there way. She did allude to any rising dark lord without making it specific. She knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, but waiting for his comeback. But she didn't want to scare the masses with this info so thus the commented about possible rising dark lords or any other threats.

What helped Amelia's campaign was Harry's support. The weight of the Potters showed and the Longbottoms, who always sided with the Potters, adding their support just gave Amelia more of a boost. The shocking thing was when Adrian Greengrass threw his hat in support of Amelia. This was a shock to the magical populace. A 'dark' family throwing themselves in with a light sided person. The same with Sirius threw his name behind Amelia also.

There was speculation that Amelia was taking bribes, but those were squashed as quickly as they came.

Meanwhile Dumbledore puppet, I mean candidate was not faring very well anywhere. Oscar Welltrip was an unknown really. He was head of magical transportation, but not many knew him. What they did know was he was docile and meek. He never spoke up for anything and just went with the flow. Just the man Dumbledore needed in office. With Oscar, Dumbledore could actually be Minister without taking up the seat himself. Oscar would be at Dumbledore's beck and call whatever Dumbledore suggested Oscar would do since he was so weak willed and easy to manipulate.

As for the Dark families candidate, well, he was a member of the Parkinson family. Bernard Parkinson was a loyal dark follower and though he wasn't a marked DE he was all for the Dark lord's agenda of purebloods ruling all and eliminating those less desirable. But the problem with him was he showed his feelings to everyone and had no guile whatsoever. He was blunt and crude. This didn't endear him to the masses like he needed to be. No matter how much money the dark families threw out to endorse him.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was so exhausted coaching his puppet and trying to run things at the Minister since he was the temporary Minister until the elections. He hated it since he was out of the castle so much and that meant not being able to keep an eye on his top project. Harry Potter. The boy was still a mystery to him and it didn't help that no matter what he tried it was always blocked. So Dumbledore couldn't wait til his puppet was in office then he could focus back on Potter again.

But that was hard since Amelia was top in the polls for the next Minister. She had all of the DMLE on her side as well as much of the other departments in the Ministry since they liked her hard working, take no crap attitude. It was refreshing from their previous Minister. So this made Dumbledore's job harder and wished he'd picked a better person, but his first choice of Arthur wasn't available since Arthur was enjoying his job with Greengrass company to even make a run of any kind. He tried to entice others he thought would make a good puppet, but none wanted to go against Amelia. Heck, a lot were pulling for her. So he had to go to Oscar, since he was the only one he could manipulate enough to run.

/Scene Break/

Harry's group was working very hard and with that the founders decided for them to take a break. Hermione didn't want to, but she was ordered by Rowena to do so. And when Rowena ordered you to do something you listened. So that had the group down by the lake on an unusually warm day. They had a picnic going and they were all relaxing. Harry patted down Hermione magically and physically to make sure she had no book on her. Once she passed inspection they headed out to the lake.

"This is nice, we haven't relaxed really since the start of the year" Daphne commented.

"Yeah, with the whole Dementor thing and then getting trained by the founders. We've been busy" Neville said.

"That and our class work too. Our new classes have kept us busy along with our regular ones also" Hermione said.

"You have to worry about your classes. We have O.W.L's to worry about too" Fred said.

"Yeah, you've got it lucky" George said.

"I wonder how hard the O.W.L's are?" Luna wondered.

Fred and George grinned. They had so many 'stories' they could tell the little blond about the horrors of the fifth year exams.

"They are torturous" Fred said.

"Yeah, I've heard a few fifth years have collapsed during them" George said.

"Dreadfully painful" Fred said.

"Indeed so" George said.

"Quit exaggerating you two" Susan chided.

"Yes mum" the twins said.

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes. Yes, she had taken on the role of the group's mother, but being called 'mum' wasn't something she'd ever get used even with the twins calling her that every now and then.

Hermione was twirling a strand of her hair. Her mind was now on O.W.L's. Yes, it was still years away, but it could never hurt to be prepared for them.

"Hermione, stop it" Harry said.

"Huh, stop what Harry?" Hermione asked blinking.

"You're over thinking again. Just relax. O.W.L's is still some time away and right now we have probably enough knowledge to do them right now" Harry said.

"But Harry, I've heard O.W.L's will help determine where you go in life after you graduate Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Yes, but who knows what the future holds. We know that we can easily change things. So don't worry about it" Harry said.

"Fine" Hermione said pouting.

Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around his betrothed's waist pulling her close to his side.

"You know you don't need to worry about what you are going to do. The only thing you need to know is that you'll become Lady Hermione Jane Potter when we are of age" Harry said in Hermione's ear.

Hermione beamed and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"How'd you do that mate?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Hermione was a bundle of nervous then you whispered in her ear and she is giddy" George said.

"Sorry guys, but that's between myself and Hermione" Harry said.

"Will you look at that Fred. Our little Harry has become a smooth ladies man in front of us. It's kind of brings a tear to my eye" George said as he wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, and to think we knew him since his first year. They grow up so fast" Fred said with a mock sniffle.

"Knock it off you two" Daphne said.

"Yeah, leave them alone" Neville said.

"Oi, nothing from you two til you're both hitched to one another" Fred said.

"Yeah, until we see you two snogging there will be no comment" George said.

Neville and Daphne blushed bright red at this. They liked one another that was for sure, but they weren't ready for anything like what Harry and Hermione had. No, they preferred to just be friends for now and work from there slowly. It was a silent agreement they had with each other it seemed.

/Scene break/

Things weren't going well for second year Ginny Weasley. She didn't have her hero after he saved her in her first year. No, he was with another girl and they were betrothed. It wasn't fair. Harry Potter was hers. He had been hers since she was a little girl. It didn't help that this year on the train she showed how weak she was. She couldn't stand up to those Dementors when the others could. She knew she had to get stronger for Harry to notice her.

/Scene break/

The holiday break was coming upon them and this year the group decided to head home for the holidays. Mainly because Sirius kind of begged them to. He was lonely though Narcissa was around. So with that the group boarded the train home. They sat around talking about plans they had for the break. It was agreed they wouldn't do any training during the break since after their little picnic they got back to work.

"So you think you can make it for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mom and dad will allow me too" Daphne said.

"I have an appointment, but I'll be over after that" Neville said.

"Count me in" Susan said.

"Mom and dad will be at Potter manor for the holiday break. They were so excited not having to do any of the decorating and my mom was glad she didn't have to cook at all" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

Luna was kind of sad since this would be her first Christmas without her dad. She then felt an arm around her and saw it was Harry, who was smiling at her.

"We can visit him if you want" he said.

Luna just nodded and put on a small smile. She was so happy to have friends like these.

Soon the train arrived and the friends said their goodbyes.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and Luna appeared at Potter manor. They were greeted by Hermione's parents who were already settled in. Remus was also there too since he hadn't celebrated Christmas with friends in so long.

"Luna, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad this is Luna Lovegood. You remember her right?" Hermione said.

The Grangers did and greeted the blond.

"So Sirius, how goes everything?" Harry asked.

"Great, Narcissa is set up in a Black property though is visits often since she doesn't like being alone. She and I have caught up with one another and we've got Andromeda, Narcissa's older sister included and it feels like we were kids without that psycho Bellatrix around" Sirius said.

"Speaking of her, any news on her whereabouts?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"No, nothing. They have no idea how she escaped and she's yet to do anything to give away where she is. My money is on her being with her precious master" the head of the Black family said.

Harry nodded. Just what he needed. That crazy psycho with her master. Who knows what they are planning.

/Scene Break/

The holiday was a great one that was full of laughter. Hermione nitpicked over the perfect tree and Harry let her since he knew there was no stopping her. Once the tree was selected then they decorated it. Luna was humming Christmas music that Emma had brought over. They found a way to shield small electronics from magic so they won't fry. The problem was trying to expand it and use it on larger electronics like a TV. This was a project Hermione wanted to work on, but it would be after New Years til she could start. Harry wasn't going to let Hermione do any work during the break.

Susan, Daphne, the twins and Neville were regular visitors to the Potter manor leading up to Christmas. They helped decorate the tree and the twins hovered a piece of mistletoe over Daphne and Neville and made them kiss many times. Though the two only kissed one another on the cheek. The twins were a bit disappointed in that.

When they did it to Harry and Hermione the couple blushed bright red, but kissed one another. The twins had to stop this because Dan's blood pressure was slowing raising with each kiss. He still couldn't get over his little girl was practically married.

Harry kept his promise to Luna and they visited where her father was laid to rest. Luna laid flowers down and cried a little. Narcissa was there to comfort the little blond.

On Christmas Neville visited his folks in St. Mungo's. Daphne went with him for support and the word spread and the other went with thought the twins couldn't go because their mom wanted them home. They did give their sympathies to Neville though beforehand.

Neville sat with his parents holding his mom's hand. He knew they weren't even in their right minds due to the Cruciatus curse, but just holding his mom's hand helped him. Daphne was beside Neville waiting to comfort the lad when he needed it.

Susan was analyzing everything though she couldn't use her wand, but she learned a lot from Helga about the healing arts. She could even due scans wandlessly. So that's what Susan did and found some odd things she needed to ask Helga about.

Harry was sad for his friend. Here was Neville's parents alive, but no even there. It was just as bad as not even having parents at all. He was glad he had Rowena as his mother figure.

Sirius was with the group since he was good friends of the Longbottoms and this was the first time he had seen them. He looked sorrow for. He remembered them before this, so full of life. Frank could tell the bawdiest jokes when it was just the guys. But he was a darn fine auror and teammate that you knew would have your back. Then Alice, sweet dear Alice. She was a strong woman as much as he was caring. Between her and Lily they came him in line and then some. He just wished he could do something for them.

Finally they left the ward the Longbottoms reside in and back to Potter manor very somber.

"There's something not right" Susan said being the first to speak as soon as they were settled in the living room of Potter manor.

"What do you mean Sue?" Daphne asked.

"What I mean is that I've read everything Helga had on the Cruciatus curse and nothing in it says that the Longbottoms would be in that state after being under that vile curse for so long" Susan said.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.

Susan thought back then she remembered something.

"Sirius, Bellatrix is your cousin and she's was one of the ones caught attacking the Longbottoms, right?" Susan asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, what are you getting?" he asked.

"Well, all old families have their own brand of magic that's exclusive to the family. The Blacks wouldn't be any different. What if Bellatrix used a Black family spell?" Susan said.

There complete silence as this hit everyone.

"Susan, are you telling me that there might be a chance that you could revive my parents?" Neville asked hopefully.

"I don't know. It's a theory. I just don't know. I need to know if there's a spell in the Black library that could leave the Longbottoms in that condition" Susan said.

"There might be. I can ask Cissy to look it up, but it will take some time" Sirius said.

Susan nodded.

Neville looked energized and hopeful that he might get his parents back. Daphne was sitting beside Neville and smiled at him as she took his hand. Neville turned to Daphne.

"I hope it's true" Daphne said.

"Yeah, me too" Neville said.

New Years was a fun affair with the Bones, Greengrasses, Potters, Grangers, Blacks, and Longbottoms getting together to ring in the new year. There was plenty of laughter and fun to be had. It got better when the Flamels joined in later on. There was merry times all around and the news of Susan's theory had the room buzzing. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's Gran, hugged Susan tightly thanking her for giving them hope.

Perenelle after hearing the theory agreed that might be the case and had volunteered her services since she had credentials as a certified healer. She could reverse the spell if that was the case and Augusta leapt at that.

Sadly the twins couldn't make it due to their mother being her overbearing self. They did come over the next day and they had a fun day out chucking snowballs at one another with Harry and Hermione pairing up and Neville and Daphne doing the same. That left the twins and Luna and Susan. So it was four team snowball war. There was no victor, but they all had fun.

/Scene Break/

Back on the train to Hogwarts the group felt good. They were re-energized and ready to finish the year. Susan still wanted to talk to Helga about her theory just to be sure of it.

"Neville, I really don't want to get your hopes up. I want to verify with Helga to be sure" Susan said.

"I know Sue, but this is the best news I've heard about my parents and I can't help, but be excited" Neville said.

Daphne sat next to Neville holding his hand, which no one commented on. Not even the twins.

"All the pieces of the puzzle shall fall into place and soon the next move shall be made" Luna said mysteriously.

Everyone in the compartment looked at the blond and wondered what she meant. Soon Luna blinked and gave a little hop.

"I do hope there's pudding" she said happily.

/Scene Break/

With classes resuming so did the training with the founders. Susan told Helga of her theory and Helga saw merit in it. That gave a already green light to the project and Neville was now really excited after Helga's positive thoughts on it all.

With school resuming that also meant the close of the campaigning. Amelia was leading the pack with Bernard in second though nowhere close to Amelia and in dead last was Oscar. The three candidates made their last speeches and soon voting commenced. Amelia won by a landslide and with that Harry and friends left Hogwarts that night to celebrate Amelia's new position.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore wasn't happy with the results, but he was glad it was over. Now he could focus on Harry once again. He could sense Voldemort would rise again soon and he had to have Harry under his control, I mean, by his side. So he manipulate, I mean, guide Harry to his destiny.

/Scene Break/

The end of the year soon was on them and they all took their exams with the twins taking the O.W.L's. Though the twins thought about not doing very well on them and doing well on certain thing they changed after meeting the founders and their grades will show that new drive they now have. Hermione was again the top of her year with Harry and Daphne following her. Luna was top of her year.

They all packed up their things ready for the summer and what it would bring. Word was the Quidditch World Cup was coming and there were plans of getting tickets and seeing it. Though none were big Quidditch fans they thought seeing a big game like this was a once in a lifetime event they couldn't miss.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay I finished third year. Sorry if I rushed it, but there wasn't really anything I could really do. I added the Longbottom thing just to add a bit of flavor into what would be a dull chapter. The summer will be more exciting I promise you. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: So, so sorry for taking so long. Huge writers' block kept me from completing this one. Right, summer before fourth year. Many things to do and so little time to do it. I had a reviewer wondering why the Horcruxes haven't been taking care of. I want to draw that out since it would be too easy to take care of them right away. As for the magic they are learning. Well, the magic they are learning from the founders is more of the ancient kind, which they won't be tested on for their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T.'s. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Summer has begun and with it new summer lessons from the Flamels. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Neville, Daphne, and the twins sat waiting for Nicholas and Penny.

"Ah, glad you are here. This summer we plan on teaching you a very difficult piece of magic, but it will have great rewards in the future" Nick said.

This piqued the interest of the entire group.

"We're going to teach you all to be Animagus" Penny said.

This got wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"But I've heard the process is very long and hard to do" Daphne said.

"That's what the Ministry wants you to think to restrict the number of witches and wizards" Penny said.

"But you said it would be hard, so is it or isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It will be difficult, but not what the Ministry claims it to be. Plus the method we're using is old. There are several ways to become an Animagus really. The Ministry boasts one. The one they can keep a tight rein on" Nick said.

"So what method will we be using?" Neville asked.

"Ah, it's one I found while traveling in America. The Native Americans or Indians as some call them have this unique ritual to reveal their animal forms" Nick said.

Hermione looked really excited and it took all her willpower to keep seated and restrained.

"Now, first we shall go over the ritual thoroughly to make sure you all know it. We don't want any mishaps" Penny said.

The group nodded.

"Very well, lets get started shall we" Nick said.

/Scene Break/

So the group began their Animagus training. It was long and hard since the first part meditation. Neville fell asleep twice and needed to be woken up by Penny shaking him awake. He felt embarrassed about this.

"Don't worry about it Neville. I almost fell asleep a few times too" Harry said stretching.

"Harry, this is important. You shouldn't be falling asleep" Hermione chided.

"I said 'almost' Mione. I almost fell asleep. But it is quite boring to begin with" Harry said.

Neville felt better that he wasn't the only one having trouble. The twins had the hardest time since they were both balls of energy and sitting in one spot for a long period of time just wasn't their style. But they did their best though you could see them fidgeting every once a while, which meant they have a long way to go.

Luna seemed to be a natural at meditation and took to it like a fish to water. Daphne was another that caught on fast. Hermione though couldn't turn her mind off to relax and was a bit frustrated at that.

But they all knew it would be a long time before they could make any actual progress.

/Scene Break/

When they weren't working on becoming Animagus Hermione decided to go more muggle this summer. So she invited her friends to have a picnic and enjoy some non magical games such as horseshoes, Frisbee, tag, and the sort. She had never really played these games when she was a kid since she was usually picked on, but this summer she was going to right this wrong.

Susan, Neville, Daphne, and Luna enjoyed these games most heartily. They enjoyed the simple aspect of the games and not using magic at all. It also go them all moving and they knew a good witch or wizard is not only fit magically, but physically too. You last longer in a fight. Not only that, but these were simple games, but so much too. They laughed and argued about points in horseshoes as well as who was it in tag.

Harry was enjoying himself as well since he never really had a childhood even though the founders did all they could. It isn't the same when you grow up with just adults and no children around. Harry was now finally acting like a kid.

Sirius seeing this sometimes joined in as a big black dog. He bound around barking around the others. It was great fun had by all and they always built up a great appetite for the picnic that was packed.

Sadly the twins couldn't join in since their mother wanted them home to be with family for the summer mostly.

/Scene Break/

Susan worked diligently on finding the Black family curse that was used on the Longbottoms. So far no luck. It didn't help that Susan couldn't read the books due to not having Black blood in her. Sirius and Narcissa were the ones doing the bulk of the research with Susan looking over every spell the two Blacks picked out. Susan had to look at each spell to see if that spell matched the condition the Longbottoms were in. It was a very slow process. It seemed the Blacks prided themselves in creating some very nasty spells.

Sirius vowed to destroy most if not all the Black family spell books. He would not have any of this foul magic within the new Black family.

"Susan, you should get some sleep. You've been at this for two days straight" Daphne said.

She saw how this was affecting Susan. Susan's hair was unkempt and there was small bags under her eyes from late nights.

"I'm alright Daph, just a few more minutes" Susan said mindlessly.

"Merlin, she sounds just like Hermione" Fred said.

"Freaky" George said in total agreement with his twin.

"What did you two just say?" Hermione growled.

"Nothing Hermione" the twins said in union.

Hermione eyed the twins, but then went to Susan and with Daphne's help they dragged the Hufflepuff away from her work and to the couch. They laid her down and put a blanket over her. Luna went to the desk and neatly organized the notes Susan had then put them away.

/Scene Break/

The next part of summer was the Grangers introducing the group to the beach. They decided this to make Susan take a break from her research since it was taking a toll on her. It helped that Harry had a beautiful château in France right by a private beach. Neville and Harry got an eye full when their female friends showed off their new swimwear that they purchased when they went to the mall. Sadly the twins weren't able to join them due to their mother's protests of not spending enough time with their own family.

"Harry, they are wearing something, right?" Neville asked stunned.

"I think so," Harry said equally as stunned as his friend.

Now Susan, Daphne, Hermione, and Luna were wearing modest bathing suits that weren't too scandalous. But still this was more skin than any of the girls ever showed before and more skin than either boy had seen before. Remember the previous summer all the girls were wearing one-piece swimsuits. But this summer Emma decided they were ready for two piece numbers. But liked before they were very modest.

Susan's was a black two piece with Daphne a silver one, Luna a navy blue and finally Hermione was a light blue. They were all lounging on the beach with Emma.

Dan had to chuckle at the boys' expression and so wished he had a camera. He also wondered if he acted the same when he first saw a girl in a bikini.

/Scene Break/

It was several more weeks of pouring over notes til everything came together.

"I found it!" Susan shouted.

This caused the group of friends rush in as Susan was doing a victory dance. It was quite amusing to see since Susan still had her dishevel look and all around her was the scattered papers of her research. She was twirling around happily totally ignorant of the mess. As she twirled around she was doing a bit of hopping as well as she shook her body from side to side, her head bobbing and swaying to some unheard music.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne and Luna just stood there watching this for a few moments since it was a funny sight to see. Luna looked ready to join in since it looked quite fun to her.

"You did, you found the spell that'll cure my parents?" Neville asked.

Susan had stopped her dancing not caring at all that her friends had seen her do it since she was too excited to care about her behavior.

"Yes, I am pretty sure I have found the spell" Susan said happily as she bounced up and down like a five-year-old on a sugar high.

Neville whooped and holler as he grabbed Daphne, who was the closest to him in his arms and spun her around. Daphne had no problem with this, but was quite dizzy afterwards that she had to keep a hold of Neville til she regained her balance.

After they checked with Penny and Helga the next step was Sirius to undo the spell. Only a Black could undo the spell. Penny was there to mind things. Neville and Augusta were there on pins and needles as they awaited what was to come.

Sirius muttered the counter-spell and Penny monitored things. They were not sure if anything would happen right away since according to the notes the spell used had never been put on for this amount of time and they weren't sure if there would be any complications.

The first sign of hope was Alice opening her eyes and mumble something.

Neville nearly jumped out of his seat to his mom, but Penny held him back. She needed to do some more checks.

Next was Frank awakening. Soon both were showing signs of consciousness. Penny made more checks then nodded. Neville rushed over with Augusta following. Neville hugged his mom for the first time with tears pouring out his eyes.

"Neville, are you Neville?" Alice asked unsure at who she was seeing.

Neville was too choked up for words so he just nodded.

Alice felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her baby.

Frank was unsure as to what was going on. He turned from seeing his wife hug their son to find his mom in tears too. He then turned to find Sirius.

"Sirius, what's going on here?" Frank asked.

"It's a long story Frank" Sirius said.

/Scene Break/

Though there was magic to help the Longbottoms on their road to recovery they still had a long journey ahead of them. The Longbottoms found what had happened since they were out and they were not pleased. Their government, which they worked and fought so hard to defend let the killers they fought against free. It wasn't right.

They got to know Neville's friends and were happy to see how their son was turning out to be. He was a strong, proud confident wizard, but without the ego.

St. Mungo's released the Longbottoms though not by choice. Augusta fought the staff tooth and nail for it. She wasn't going to let her son and daughter-in law become guinea pigs for the healers so they could poke and prod them. It was planned for the Longbottoms to rehab in the comforts of a familiar place, Longbottom manor, and not to be studied like lab rats. Penny of course would monitor everything to make sure they wouldn't strain themselves at all.

Alice got along with Emma rather well and the two women became fast friends.

Emma helped with the Longbottoms' recovery by buying small weights they could use to build up muscle strength. Magic helped to keep muscles to atrophy, but they did nothing to build them. So they had to work to get back what they've lost the normal way by moving and exercising. Emma helped set up a physical training program for them with the help of Penny who knew what muggles did to get fit after an injury. That also meant learning how to walk again. They knew how to, but it was getting their legs to move. The first time they tried they both looked like newborn deer.

Their magic was another thing. They had to build up their magical cores to where they were since it seemed that their cores went into some kind of suspended stasis. Though it didn't explain why they needed to regain their former magical strength. It was probably a mystery they'll never figure out.

/Scene Break/

Neville was elated to have his parents back and spend a lot of time with them. This didn't bother the group since they understood Neville wanting to spend as much time with his parents to make up for the lost time they had.

Harry was a bit sad that there was no way to get his parents back. But Rowena filled a bit of that void. Alice also helped this by telling Harry stories about his mom. Alice and Lily were the best of friends.

Helga swamped Susan with praise for her skill as healer and Susan blushed under it all. It didn't help that Penny was heaping more onto the Hufflepuff.

Daphne was happy for Neville having his parents back. She was nervous how they'd react to her, but they didn't mind her a bit and they welcomed her family too. This pleased Daphne a lot though she'd never say why.

The Longbottoms welcomed Daphne though wary at first of the girl. But they saw how much Neville seemed to like Daphne and decided that she was alright. They met Daphne's parents and after some brief tension they all got along and soon new friendship were forming between the two. Talks of a Longbottom and Greengrass alliance was floated about.

This was a high point in the summer for everyone. No one knew that the upcoming school year it would be going downhill.

/Scene Break/

Time passed and soon it was Harry and Neville's birthdays and they had a joint party for the both of them. Alice was so happy to be celebrating her son's birthday. She had missed so much of her son's life that it kind of took a toll on her. She vowed to do her best to make up for it though she could she that Neville was no longer a little baby anymore and that hurt since she wasn't there to raise him.

She knew Augusta did a fine job, but to miss you own child's upbringing especially during those crucial years lingered with her. So she wanted to make this party the best it could be. Emma joined forces with Alice on this endeavor.

So Harry and Neville had a grand party and every one had a great time with Hermione keeping an eye on the twins to make sure they behaved themselves.

At the end of the party the Longbottoms got a great shock when they met the founders. Soon they were initiated into the fold of what was going on. They heard what the possible future and what changes had to be made and were done. This opened the Longbottoms' eyes to everything and they knew that there'd be some major changes and that their Neville would be a part of the changes.

/Scene Break/

The buzz of the World Cup was in the air and the group couldn't wait to go. Sirius had scored tickets for them all. They thought this was what the Longbottoms needed to help their recovery. A nice outing with the family. They arrived early and set up a few tents. One they had just for the kids since they thought they should have their own. The second was for the adults. Both tents were the biggest and best of magical tents.

At the moment the group was in their tent discussing the upcoming game with great excitement. With them though were Fred and George's siblings, Ron and Ginny. The Weasleys were able to get tickets and they arrived a day after the rest of them.

Arthur agreed to let the twins stay with their friends for the game, but the twins would have to spend some time with their siblings before the game.

"This is going to be great. I've heard Ireland is having a great year" Susan said.

"Yeah, but Bulgaria has Viktor Krum" Fred said.

"Yeah, he's like the best Seeker in the game today" George said.

"But one player can't win the entire game" Hermione said.

"Oi, what do you know about Quidditch" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"I know enough" Hermione said.

Ron folded his arms and just kept glaring at Hermione. He had to be on his best behavior or else he wouldn't be able to see the game meaning he couldn't start any kind of fight.

Meanwhile Ginny was doing her best to catch Harry's attention with everything she knew. Daphne saw these blatant attempts to flirt with Harry. But she held her tongue since she knew that it wouldn't work at all against Harry at all. He loved Hermione and nothing at all would change that.

Luna, who was sitting on the other side of Harry since Hermione was on the other was the only thing blocking Ginny from sitting by Harry.

Neville sat beside Daphne chatting with the rest feeling good. He didn't really care about the Quidditch match at all since it paled in comparison to his parents being back in his life.

/Scene Break/

The Quidditch match was stunning to see as they watched the fourteen players zip and zoom around at speeds that were almost inhuman at times. The group didn't have a team to root for so they cheered just for the heck of it. Harry bought Omnioculars for all of his friends though they balked a bit when Harry pushed the item into their hands. But they knew Harry would ignore their pleas.

Fred and George gave a bit of commentary to what they were seeing though due to the speed of the game they had a hard time keeping up.

In the end Ireland won though Bulgaria nabbed the Golden Snitch.

After retiring back to their tents they all talked about the most thrilling match they had ever seen.

"Merlin, I've never seen anything like that. They are faster than any match at Hogwarts" Neville said.

"That's because the players are pros and they play at a different level" Hermione said.

"Well it was a great game no matter what" Harry said.

Everyone agreed with this.

Before they were able to head for bed screams were heard and the group all had their wands in hand. They rushed out and found chaos all around them.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"Don't know, but I don't think this is an after party" Harry said.

Luna whipped around and blocked a stray spell that was coming at them.

"Thanks Luna" Daphne said.

Luna just nodded. She had a serious face on.

Soon the adults came out.

"You guys get out of here, NOW!" Sirius ordered.

The teens were about to argue, but Adrian appeared.

"Sirius is right, go now" he said.

They wanted to argue more, but the rest of the adults came out.

"Go, and take the Longbottoms with you. They aren't strong enough to fight" Narcissa said.

"Where would we go?" Susan asked.

"Here take this" Sirius said as he tapped a length of rope turning it into a portkey.

The group grabbed the rope and felt that hook in the navel feeling and soon they ended up on the floor of Potter manor in a pile.

"Is everyone alright?" Susan asked.

After getting to their feet and checking themselves for injuries they found nothing.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Daphne asked.

Most of them didn't want to go to bed since they were wired due to the flight they took, but the Longbottoms urged them all to bed so they could at least get a bit of rest.

/Scene Break/

Hermione huffed as she closed her paper and tossed it on the table. It was the morning after they left the World Cup. The group was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Fred and George decided to leave for home to let their mom know that they were alright.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"Just the Ministry doing their head in the dirt act" Hermione said.

"Ah" Daphne said.

The article in the paper that dominated the front page covered the incident at the World Cup. Though it had that Ministry spin, which meant little fact and a whole lot of dung.

"This is just a sign of things to come, the year ahead will be quite troublesome" Luna sung.

"Luna, was that a prophecy of some kind?" Susan asked.

"No, I don't think so, but I do sense that this year will be harder than what we've faced before. We best be prepared for anything" Luna said seriously.

There were nods all around. They knew Luna would never joke about something like this.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay that's the end of this chap. Thanks for all of you who stuck with me while I took my oh so sweet time to write this. Sorry for taking so long on it. The next chap will be the beginning of the fourth year and probably the start of the Tri-Wiz as well. I am working on changing some things for the tournament this time around. Next chap will be up some time in the new year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. The Start of Fourth Year

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry for such the long wait. I didn't mean to, but it just happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: the Start of the Fourth Year**

The whole group boarded the train with Luna's warning still fresh in their minds. They found a compartment and settled in. Harry and Neville helped put all their things up and then sat down with Harry wedged between Hermione and Luna and Neville between Susan and Daphne though Daphne edged closer to Neville when he sat down. Only Luna seemed to notice this and a smile graced her lips at it. The twins were with their friends and they'd stop in during the ride.

"So the tournament happens this year" Neville said.

"It does and according to the founders that's when things really begin. Everything else was just a warm up" Susan said.

"Well it won't be like it was. Too many things have changed for it to be" Hermione said.

"Don't be so sure about that Hermione. The future is too unpredictable to even try on guessing no matter how many changes have been made" Daphne said.

Hermione sighed, but nodded as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her close to him.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly with the twins greeting them. When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and they got into the carriages and rode up to the castle. They parted ways and sat in their house table. After the sorting the feast began.

Soon the feast ended and Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be taken part in a most prestigious event" the old wizard said.

This got everyone in the hall's attention except a certain few.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Dumbledore announced.

There was muttering going on at all four tables about this as curiosity went ramped about what this tournament was all about.

"This tournament had been canceled for several centuries, but I am proud to say that with the due diligence of myself and other involved we're able to bring it back" Dumbledore said as he basked in the glory. "This tournament will pit our school against two others. A Champion will be chosen to represent each school and the three Champions will compete in three grueling tasks that will not only test their skills in magic, but also how sharp they are too. The other two schools will arrive in the waning days of October and the Champions will be announced after the Halloween Feast. Now to make things fair for all schools it was agreed that only students 17 and older can enter."

There was some loud grumbling when this was heard. After that Dumbledore gave out the usual announcements and then sent them all off to bed. He also introduced the new DADA teacher, ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody.

/Scene Break/

Harry and everyone else were in the Founders room sitting around the table.

"So it's time. The turning point as it is" Salazar said.

"It is, but this time there are much differences and we might be able avoid some things" Rowena said.

"Does that mean Harry won't need to be going through the tournament?" Susan asked.

"I hope not. I saw how he fared in the other time and it was almost always by the skin of his teeth" Rowena said.

"But I am much better this time than the other. I mean I know more spells and know what to expect" Harry said.

"You will do no such thing Harry James Potter!" Rowena and Hermione said in stereo.

"Yes mum, Hermione" Harry said in automatic response.

Godric covered his mouth as he made a whip sound effect as Salazar provided the hand movement.

"Oh, like you're any better Godric?" Helga asked.

Godric said nothing since he knew Helga was right. He was under the command of Rowena pretty much.

"So what are we going to do?" Neville asked.

"All things shall begin to move across the board on the night of Hallows Eve" Luna said.

"I guess that settles it. We do nothing til Halloween" Daphne said.

Everyone nodded.

/Scene Break/

The first two months of their fourth year was normal though their DADA classes were quite interesting with Moody as teacher. They learned quite a bit though when Moody told them he'd be putting them under the Imperius curse Rowena went livid.

"What does that one-legged cranky scarred face old fart think he's doing" the greatest witch ever said with anger.

Godric leapt from his seat and found a spot to hide. He knew to hide when Rowena was in a mood, which she is now.

"Dumbledore wants it" Daphne said.

"And we all know how that doddering old fart is? I swear if I were alive I'd hex the living daylights out of them" Rowena thundered.

Helga did her best to calm her friend down as Salazar turned to the group.

"Maybe you should've saved that news for last" he said.

"Didn't think of it" Susan said with a shrug.

"But we now know what the three Unforgivables look like and know the incantations. We can now dissect them and find a way to block them" Daphne said.

"Yes, the killing curse is supposed to be unstoppable. But with our resources we can find a counter" Hermione said with eyes sparkling at the challenge.

"What's wrong with what we've got?" Neville asked.

"There's always a better way Neville" Daphne said.

Neville just nodded.

Rowena finally calmed down and the talk resumed.

"I think with your mental shields you should be immune to the Imperius" Helga said.

"Yes, but it's would still be a good idea to coach them for it. We never taught Harry about the Unforgivables when he was younger since they are quite dark" Godric said.

Salazar nodded.

So the rest of the evening the founders taught the group the roots of the three darkest spells ever created. They learned things that weren't in any textbook. When they all parted ways at the end of the night they all had a newfound respect and fear for the curses.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was time for the other schools to arrive. All of Hogwarts was cleaned top to bottom. When the day came for the schools to arrive all of Hogwarts was outside to await for them. It started getting dark and many wondered how the other schools will be arriving.

"Most likely they'll want to show off. Say 'hey look what we can do, we're better than you'" Daphne said.

"Probably. This supposed tournament is said to create and foster relations, but this about bragging rights really" Susan said.

"It will be exciting to see what kind of magic they use in their schools though" Hermione said.

"I guess, but I've Durmstrang actually the dark arts. We best be careful around them. That might shoot us in the back" Neville said.

Soon there was a shout and everyone looked up to see what looked to be a huge carriage in the sky. Soon it landed and was found to be carried by several winged horses. All of Hogwarts were in awe of the creatures. When the door opened they saw the headmistress was quite tall. The group thought the headmistress might have some giant blood in her, but said nothing of it.

But when the students of Beauxbatons stepped off the carriage it made all the males in Hogwarts stand up straight and stare. The group heard whispers from the other guys.

"Look at that."

"They don't them like that at Hogwarts."

Daphne snorted hearing this.

"Boys, always thinking with their little head" she said.

"Hey!" Harry and Neville exclaimed.

"Oh Harry, she's not talking about you" Hermione said patting Harry on his shoulder gently.

Neville looked at Daphne and she just smiled letting him know she wasn't including him in with the other boys in Hogwarts. This brought a smile to Neville's face and took her hand.

They heard Dumbledore greet the Beauxbatons headmistress.

It didn't take long for another shout was heard and all of Hogwarts turned to the lake. A huge ship arose from the bottom of the lake it seemed. It was a huge Spanish Galleon it seemed. A plank came down and landed on shore and a man came walking out.

"That's Igor Karkaroff. He's a Death Eater though he wiggled out of it for ratting out on his own" Daphne whispered. She got her info from her father who warned her about him.

This made the group on edge. They'd have to be careful. Soon the Durmstrang students came off the ship. All the girls of Hogwarts eyed the new guys with great interest.

"Oh Merlin, look at them."

"Yeah, they definitely don't make them like that in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff amicably.

The group heard a squeak and they saw Ron Weasley starry-eyed.

"It's Krum, oh god it's Krum" he squealed like a fan girl.

The group had to laugh at the redhead's reaction. It was just a Quidditch player, that's all. Besides he looked quite moody and sullen. That didn't really help at all.

/Scene Break/

In the Great Hall there was a lavish feast to impress the foreign schools. Durmstrang went and sat with the Slytherins while Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws. Everyone began eating and chatting trying to get to know the new faces.

Harry, Hermione and Luna chatted away asking questions to the Beauxbatons students. They seemed friendly enough. Hermione was the one asking most of the questions and when the Beauxbatons students heard of Harry they turned to him.

"I would thank you if you didn't stare at me" he said politely.

We're sorry Monsieur Potter, but this is the first time any of us has actually gotten to see you in person" a Beauxbatons student said.

"That's quite alright. If you wish to get to know me then talk to me and we can be friends" Harry said.

This broke another flood gate and Harry soon became very popular with the Beauxbatons students. Hermione got irked when several of the girls started flirting with Harry. Luna patted Hermione on the hand.

"They don't stand a chance. You've had his heart from the start and no one can take that away" the little blond said.

Hermione smiled and thanked Luna for reassuring her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you monsieur Potter" A silvery blond Beauxbatons student said.

Hermione eyed this girl, no, woman with a bit of jealousy. This young woman looked absolutely perfect from her hair probably down to her toes. Like said before long silvery blond hair, crystal blue eyes and the most perfect ivory, porcelain skin ever. There looked to be no blemish at all on her.

"Thank you and you are?" Harry asked.

"I am Fleur Delacour" Fleur said a she held out her hand.

Harry took it and gave it a gently kiss. He was a gentle-wizard of course.

"My, I didn't think to find such a gentle-wizard when I came to Hogwarts" Fleur said with a flirting smile.

"Blame my upbringing on that. I'd like you to introduce my betroth Hermione Granger and our friend Luna Lovegood" Harry said as he gestured to Hermione and Luna respectively.

Fleur's smile slipped a bit, but greeted them warmly.

"It's nice to meet you both" she said.

Luan smiled and Hermione did too though a bit forced. She didn't like how this Fleur was looking at her Harry and was going to have a talk with her soon if this French tart thinks she could steal Harry away from her.

Fleur did her best to flirt up a storm with Harry, but he just smiled politely at all advances never looking like he was going along with them. Fleur even upped her Allure directly at Harry and it still had no effect. The rest of the guys at the Ravenclaw table and event the more susceptible males at the other tables began to droll and stare at Fleur.

At the Slytherin table Daphne seemed to have entranced a certain Quidditch star. He ignored all other around him only eating when he felt like it. He'd stare at Daphne as she conversed and he sworn he was in love.

After the feast Dumbledore arose and with the help of Filch the Goblet of Fire was present and the rules of entry were announced. Basically any one over 17 can enter. All they have to do was write their name and school's name on a slip of parchment then toss it into the cup. There would be an age line to prevent those underage to try and competing. This was saw as a challenge as to some of the more ambitious younger students.

/Scene Break/

In the Founders chambers Hermione was steamed and Susan and Daphne watched as Hermione ranted.

"The nerve of the French witch trying to be all nice and polite to Harry. I saw her, I saw how she was eyeing him and I won't have it" the Potter betroth spat.

"She really doesn't like her, does she?" Daphne quipped.

"No, I think not" Susan said.

"Ugh, and she has to look so perfect too. I bet they are all charms or something. No one can look that perfect all the time" Hermione groused.

"She might be a Veela or half-Veela" Susan suggested.

"That's it! She's a Veela, thanks Susan. That explains everything. Even how a lot of the guys at our table were drooling all over themselves at the sight of her. But not my Harry. No, he wasn't affected by her at all" Hermione said proudly.

"Veela have what's called Allure, Hermione. They are said to entice wizards from all around. They can make them do their bidding. But most stories about them are either lies or tall tales. Veelas are like all magical beings and should be respected" Harry said.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"But she-"

Harry cut her off.

"Fleur has done nothing, but get you jealous. She's a very nice person I believe. Plus Veela have a bad rap for being men stealers and home-wreckers. They are nothing of the sort. Well there are some that use their Allure to their own gains, but most Veela are peaceful and want to live their lives quietly. It's prejudice against them that created these tales of Veela stealing wizards from witches" Harry said.

Hermione frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hermione" Harry sighed, "most Veela are looked upon as about the same level as goblins. They are creatures, that's it. Wizards think Veelas are cheap whores that love sex. That's not true though Veela are sexual beings they are more than that and I'd like you to actually get to know Fleur before you make your final judgment on her."

Hermione sat on the couch pouting. Harry sighed and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Just give her a chance and I think you'll like her" he said.

"Fine, I'll try" Hermione said.

"That's all I ask" Harry said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"So, with that drama finished what do you think of the two others schools, what are your first impressions?" Godric asked.

"I think there could be a lot we can learn from them" Daphne said.

"Yes, and we could have friends in other places. That could help in the war" Neville said.

Godric nodded.

"Plus you could also have connection with other families outside Britain. This could help in many ways" Salazar said.

Daphne's mind began to race with all the possibilities. A smile graced her face.

"Oh, just think" she said in a hushed tone.

"Oh Merlin, Daphne's lost to us for all time" Neville quipped.

They rest of the evening they talked about the two new schools and to be curious, but be on guard since they didn't know them and they could have designs or plans of their own for them.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few days Hermione tried to figure out the best way to approach Fleur and have an honest talk with the French witch. Hermione hadn't a clue at all. It goes to show with all the pieces of parchment she had gone through in plans and scenarios that went through her head.

"Hermione, you're over thinking this" Daphne said.

"Yeah Hermione, you don't have to plan all of this out. Do what comes naturally" Susan said.

"I am not Gryffindor. I can't just do that. I have to have a plan" Hermione said as she worked furiously over another approach.

Susan and Daphne looked at each other unsure what to do. Luna though seemed to have a plan. She grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Hey! Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione squawked.

Luna said nothing as she dragged Hermione away with Susan and Daphne following them. They were unsure what Luna had in mind, but want to see it. It would be interesting whatever it was.

/Scene Break/

Luna dragged Hermione til the reach a classroom. She then shoved Hermione in and Susan and Daphne entered too. Luna locked the door and inside they found Fleur there too though she was in a body bind.

"Luna, what did you do?" Susan asked shocked.

"I thought it would be best to have Hermione and Fleur talk, but I didn't know how to get both in the same room at the same time. So I decided to create it" Luna said.

She then released Fleur from the body bind.

"Thank you for coming miss Delacour. I apologize for the roughness, but I fear that it was needed or else there could be no talk to take place" Luna said.

Fleur was unhappy as she glared at the small blond. She couldn't believe this little blond snuck up on her and stunned and body bound her so easily.

"Now on to business. The first issue. Well, first allow me to introduce two others. This is Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass." Gesturing to both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. "Now that we've got the out of the way back to business. Hermione here isn't happy that you were flirting with her betroth, Harry Potter. She also is jealous that you look the way you do. Now Daphne, Susan and I don't blame you since it comes your Veela side. Yes we know and we don't judge you at all" Luna said.

Fleur was shocked and a bit amazed hearing all of this, and in one breath too. She looked at both Susan and Daphne, who Luna pointed out. Then her mind went to the topic at hand. That Hermione was happy with her flirting. Fleur did try and charm Harry with her Allure, but when that failed she knew that his heart was taken by someone, that some was Hermione. A Veela's Allure only works when a wizard's heart wasn't totally in love with another, the wizard was gay or they had very strong mental shields. As for the jealousy part, she was used to that since she had lost many friends due to all the guys flocking to her and ignoring them. She hadn't any real friends at all.

"I want apologize for the flirting with your betroth madam Granger. A Veela is always on the look out for a mate and the stronger they are the more they want the wizard. I did try to entice Monsieur Potter, but he was immune to my Allure, which shows he has either strong mental shields or is in love with another. Those are two of the ways to not be taken by my Allure. As for the jealousy. I must be honest. I am jealous of you. You have the man you want and you have friends too" Fleur said.

Hermione was surprised by this. Well, she was happy she was right about Fleur trying to take Harry from her and please that it failed. What shocked her was that Fleur was jealous of her.

With that this began a long discussion about childhoods and it began a start of a new friendship with all the girls in the room. Luna was pleased by this all since she foresaw Fleur would help play a part in the upcoming war.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of the chapter. The next one will be when the names are called out of the goblet. Oh, and as you can tell I am not doing the French accent at all. It's too annoying to write and takes up a lot of time. So just imagine it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Names Drawn, Tournament Begins in Earnes

**The Founders' Intervention**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I still don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: hey all, I am so sorry for how long this chap took. I had to go back and read what I've been doing since it's been so long. But here's the new chap. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Names Drawn, Tournament Begins in Earnest**

Hermione and Fleur were now good friends. They along with Susan, Luna and Daphne became a nice group and would have several nice talks. Now this surprised the Beauxbatons students since Fleur always acted so haughty to them and this more relaxed and carefree Fleur. Madam Maxime was pleased to see Fleur to have friends since the French Veela always put up a wall of some kind in front of others because of her Veela heritage. But now Fleur had friends that saw her for who she was and welcomed her.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the founders chamber Rowena was hard at work.

"Rowena dear, what are you doing?" Godric asked.

"I am providing Harry support he'll need for this blasted tournament" Rowena said.

Godric nodded and left it at that since he knew his wife had some clever plan that if she explained it to him he'd get frightfully lost due how complex it might be. Sadly for Godric the plan Rowena had hatching wasn't that complex. Main thing was to have a press agent for Harry so he couldn't be slandered in the media like what happened in the now non-existent timeline. She was working with Gringotts for the business part of it and she had a candidate all picked out.

/Scene Break/

Penelope Clearwater walked into Gringotts. She had gotten a letter about a job offer and she jumped at it. It said the pay was quite nice and given that Penny was just getting by at where she was working at now, the Ministry, this could be a great boost.

"How may I help you?" a goblin asked.

"Um, yes. I have a meeting with Skinpeeler" Penny said.

"Right this way" the goblin said.

Penny followed the goblin to an office and led Penny inside. She sat down and soon another goblin appeared. She assumed it was Skinpeeler.

"Miss Clearwater, I am glad you came. You've read about the possible job offer" Skinpeeler said.

Penny nodded.

"First off we need to know you can be trusted. The client who is offering this job is quite private and doesn't want his life splashed everywhere" Skinpeeler said.

"I am very good at keeping a secret sir, and you can trust me" Penny said firmly.

"That is not for me to decided, but you'll be asked many questions by the one who'll be interviewing you. Follow me" Skinpeeler said.

Penny was confused, but followed Skinpeeler out and they walked til they got to a room. Skinpeeler led Penny inside then left. Penny was confused til she heard a strong female voice.

"Sit down Miss Clearwater."

Penny saw a chair and sat down. She still couldn't see who was speaking though and that unnerved her a bit. Soon light appeared and Penny couldn't help, but gasp. Before her was a large portrait. But what shocked her was in that portrait was one Rowena Ravenclaw. She had seen the founder's bust many times in the Ravenclaw common room, but seeing the founder in portrait form she was speechless.

"I know you have many questions for me Miss Clearwater and I'll answer them, but after the interview. Understand me?" Rowena asked.

Penny just nodded numbly.

"Good, then lets get started" Rowena said.

Penny just nodded as she was so still stunned seeing the founder of her house in front of her even if it was a portrait.

"Full name and year graduated as well as house" Rowena said even if she knew this.

"Oh, um, Penelope Gemma Clearwater, graduated in '93, house Ravenclaw" Penny said.

"Good, now, do you have any experience as a press agent?" Rowena asked.

"No, I don't, but I can learn and not afraid of hard work" Penny said.

"Miss Clearwater, you will be facing off against some powerful people who will try and intimidate you. Can you handle that, can you stand up to them?" Rowena asked.

"I, I'm not sure ma'am since I've never done that before, but I am willing to try. Um, who might I ask is the person I am representing?" Penny asked.

Rowena smiled at this.

"You'll be representing Lord Harry Potter" she said.

Penny's eyes widen. Harry, she'd be Harry's press agent. Oh Merlin, what was she getting herself into. But she steeled herself. If Harry needed her than she'd be there. He was such a good friend and she wanted to help him out. Though when Harry mentioned help getting her a job she didn't think he meant this.

Rowena read Penny's face and smiled. She knew she made the right choice. Though Salazar liked to boast about being able to read anyone's face and being the clear expert Rowena was great at it too, maybe better than Salazar. Just don't tell him that of course. Wouldn't want to bruise his delicate male ego.

"Don't worry Miss Clearwater, you'll get some training on how to deal with those vultures knows as reporters as well as the slime called politicians" Rowena said.

Penny relaxed a bit. She was glad she wasn't just going to he thrown in.

The interview lasted a while longer, but Rowena knew she was making the right choice here. As for Penny she was pleased at the salary and the benefits. She was going to paid more in this job than at the Ministry. At least three times more to begin with. Plus she would have a great boss that wouldn't leer at her like a fresh piece of meat or something. So it was a win-win situation.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts Harry and his friends were working hard. They ignored the tournament pretty much though with the buzz around the castle it was hard to ignore. Fred and George debated about entering, but decided not to. But that didn't mean they wouldn't have a little fun. They already knew their little brother was salivating at the chance so they anonymously owled Ron a dose of aging potion. They then told the others so they'd have front row seats.

Ron came sauntering in full Lockhart swagger. He knew every eye was on him and he wanted that. He was going to show them all that he could beat Dumbledore's ward line that kept students under 17 out. He had drank the aging potion and had his name and the name of his school on a slip of parchment. He crossed the ward line and was feeling his confidence rise. But that confidence was shattered as he was blasted back and a long white beard sprouted from his chin as well his red hair turned white. Ron tried to flee, but tripping on his long beard.

Everyone in the hall was laughing at Ron's attempt. The twins gave each high fives for a successful prank. And the great thing was they couldn't be tied to it. Ron could only say he was given a letter with no signature with a potion and it would be his own fault. There was no trail that would lead back to the twins. They took Salazar's lesson to heart of covering their tracks.

"Though a bit juvenile I applaud it" Daphne said.

"Ah come on Daph, it was funny. I just wished Malfoy was dumb enough" Susan said.

"We could always try" Fred said.

"Yes, we love a challenge" George said.

"No guys, you'd better be careful. The teachers are being more on guard since we got two other schools here" Harry said.

The twins pouted, but knew Harry was right on this. They only got it away with this because of their careful planning and plus they knew how idiotic their brother is.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was Halloween night, the night the names will be drawn. Everyone was anxious to see who will be picked. Dinner had the added tension and everyone at the staff table including the representatives from the Ministry were eating at their leisure as well as chatting, just to delay everything and annoy the students.

Finally the last bit of the dessert disappeared. Luna pouted since tonight's dessert was pudding and she hadn't had her fill yet. Though with Luna you never know if she will ever have her fill of pudding.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. Every eye on him.

"I believe the goblet needs just a few more minutes to deliberate" he said.

This caused a wave of groans.

"Now when the Champion is called they will come forward and be led by their head to the antechamber over there" Dumbledore said as he gestured to the door at the corner of the Great Hall.

Soon the goblet's fire turned a roaring red and a piece of charred parchment came floating out. Dumbledore caught and read it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum" he said.

There was cheers and pounding of the table as Krum got up from his seat and met Karkaroff and they entered the antechamber. Soon the fire of the goblet roared again and another piece of charred parchment came out. Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore said.

The group cheered with the Beauxbatons contingent as Fleur gracefully got up and almost floated to her head teacher. Every guys' eyes were on Fleur. She soon entered the antechamber with her Head teacher. You could hear a soft groan from the guys when Fleur was out of sight.

Again the goblet's roared and a third charred piece of parchment came floating out. Dumbledore again caught it and read it.

"The third and final Champion is Hogwarts very own Cedric Diggory" he said.

Hufflepuff exploded with applause.

"This is happening exactly it seems" Hermione said.

Harry just nodded.

Daphne, Neville, Susan, Luna and the twins were nervous of what to come next. Cedric had left with McGonagall.

"Yes, now that we have our three Champions the tourn-"

The goblet roared for a fourth time. Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly knowing what was most likely to come.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called.

All eyes turned to Harry. Harry stood up shaking Hermione's python grip off. Luna moved over to cuddle Hermione. Harry walked forward til he was at the front of the hall.

"Harry, please go to the antechamber" Dumbledore said.

"No sir" Harry said.

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said with an eye twinkle.

"Sir, I never entered my name nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. I will not participate" Harry said firmly.

"We can discuss this in the antechamber" Dumbledore said.

"No sir since I know that if we do then the Hogwarts gossip line will be run-a-muck with rumors. I prefer we get this clear right here so that would squash some of the rumors" Harry said.

Dumbledore wasn't happy with this and turned to the two Ministry workers and they hadn't a clue what to do.

"First thing to do is declare my innocence the only way I know how" Harry said.

He then turned to the masses who were still watching him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"I Lord Harry James Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter swear on my life and magic that did not put my name into the goblet of fire nor did I ask anyone to place my name in for me. So mote it be."

A flash of magic sealed it and Harry was still standing. The purebloods there knew doing those kinds of things had to be taken seriously. If someone swears on their life and magic and they are guilty they drop dead. If they are innocent then, well, they're alive. Harry then used a simple lumos spell to show he still had his magic.

Hermione saw this and groaned. Harry just had to pull a Gryffindor move. She knew he had to something drastic, but this. She was going to have a talk with him.

Harry's other friends sighed, but knew Harry only had a few options open to him.

"Now since that is done. We can figure out the rest. Since Cedric was named Hogwarts Champion than that means I am a no-name fourth school, thus Cedric Diggory is the real Hogwarts Champion and I am not" Harry said.

Harry did this so not to get any heat from Hufflepuff though he knew Susan would try and quell anything there. He just wanted to nip that in the bud.

"Next as Lord Potter I want that cup seized and taken in and thoroughly examined by the best experts for any hoodwinking that has been done" Harry said.

"We shall get a full investigation going right away" Dumbledore said.

"I want the Minister and the head of the DMLE right here to tell me that. Not you headmaster since this isn't just a school prank, but it is putting the life of the last of the Potter line. I want the head of the DMLE here now" Harry commanded.

The magical aura coming off Harry was intense those close by could feel it and inched away since it was quite powerful.

The Great Hall door burst open and Amelia Bones came in with the new head of the DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt along with a couple aurors. Unknown to Harry, the founders, well, Rowena had an inkling of what would happen and contacted Amelia so she'd be on standby. So Minister Bones came walking in with the head of the DMLE along with a couple aurors with them.

To the students it was like Harry had summoned her, which wasn't the case at all.

"Minister Bones, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked as politely as he could though he was displeased with the events going on.

"I just got word of a foul plan in ending the Potter line with this tournament. And the Ministry will not stand to lose the Potter name because some ancient tournament that was ended because of the many deaths it had in its last outing" Amelia said.

"As head of the DMLE I will confiscating the cup to be examined" Shacklebolt said.

"That won't be necessary since I will have Alastor Moody investigate this personally" Dumbledore said.

"That would be good and fine headmaster, but I asked for the DMLE to investigate this matter" Harry said.

Shacklebolt nodded and the aurors moved and took the cup and placed it in an evidence bag.

Dumbledore was displeased with this since he wanted to keep this in house and not let it get out.

"I thank you Mr. Shacklebolt and want to let you know that if you need it you'll have the Potter's full support with whatever you need" Harry said bowing to Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt, who was shocked when his old boss Amelia named him as the new head was shocked again. He'd have the Potters behind in this investigation. That was big and he knew that where the Potters were the Blacks, Longbottom would be there along with the Bones and Greengrass families too. He just hoped he could provide the results with the pressure he was getting. He needed to put his top people on this.

"Have no fear Lord Potter the DMLE will do everything in their power to get to the bottom of this" Shacklebolt said.

"That's all I ask for" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

The aftermath of that night was spread all over the papers. Many claiming of how an ancient artifact had been hoodwinked and placing Harry In the tournament. Harry sighed as he sat back.

"Harry, I know you hate the media so I have brought someone to help you" Rowena said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

From seemed to be out of nowhere, but actually by a specially made portkey to go through Hogwarts wards Penny appeared.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry. I am your new press agent" Penny said with a smile.

"Press agent?" Harry asked as he looked to Rowena for an explanation.

"I figured you'd somehow get tugged into this tournament Harry. I just knew it would happen even after all of our careful planning sometimes you can't fight things. So I planned on a way to give you help this time around. You were vilified in the papers before, but now you have help. I've personally picked and interviewed Miss Clearwater myself and she is fit to be your press agent" Rowena said.

"I got lessons from Salazar on how to deal with all media types as well as the politicians that I might be dealing with and I have excellent Occlumency shields and learned how to fight off the Imperius curse" Penny said.

"Okay" Harry sighed.

"Great, now lets get started with this business that's going with this issue of the paper" Rowena said.

That night Penny along with Rowena worked on a press release for the newspaper as well as making sure that Harry's name won't be slandered. Luna sent word to Narcissa who had decided to handle running the _Quibbler_ for Luna. Luna wanted the small magazine to keep running in memory of her father. Narcissa was asked to run it by Luna since she couldn't do it while in school. Narcissa jumped on this since she wanted to do something and she was enjoying herself in this new challenge.

/Scene Break/

Over the next couple weeks Harry was annoyed. He was hearing whispers. Some quiet and others loud about him being in the tournament. It seemed that there were some who didn't believe the oath he took in the Great Hall.

"Ignore them Harry. They're a bunch of idiots" Daphne said.

"It's hard to do that when they aren't very quiet when they whisper" Harry grumbled.

"What's wrong Potter, I thought you'd be strutting about since you've become a Champion" Malfoy said with a sneer.

Harry sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" he said.

"Oh what's wrong Potter. Shy of your public?" Malfoy taunted.

Harry again ignored Malfoy.

"Or are you just a chicken" Malfoy sneered.

Harry turned to Malfoy with his green eyes blazing.

"Want to say that again Malfoy?" he asked.

Malfoy tried to stay strong, but he cracked and ran away.

"Nicely done Harry, you almost got him to soil himself" Daphne said.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

_**Goblet Bewitched; Ministry Officials Perplexed; Headmaster Uncooperative in Investigation**_

This was the headline on the _Quibbler_. It outlined what happened when Harry's name was pulled out and how Dumbledore insisted on a close door kind of talk while Harry wanted to have it out in the open to dispel any rumors. How Dumbledore tried to do an in-house investigation even though Harry had wanted the DMLE to handle it and had to use his power as Lord Potter to get it done. This all painted Dumbledore in a black brush and made many wonder why Dumbledore tried to keep everything in-house.

The _Prophet_ wasn't happy at being swept so they did their own article with they claimed interview with Harry Potter.

"Okay that's it. Looks Penny has her first real crack at these piranhas" Harry said. "I don't mean you of course when I say that Luna" he added quickly.

"Of course not Harry" Luna said.

/Scene Break/

Penny walked into the building of the _Daily Prophet_. She was ready for her first battle. Salazar and Rowena had trained her the best they could. She knew she could do it since Harry was counting on her and she wasn't about to let him down. And if they tried anything against her she had the power of the Potters behind her. So she walked in quite confident.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a secretary asked in a snooty tone.

"My name is Penelope Clearwater and I am here on behalf of my client Lord Harry James Potter" Penny said.

"Pleas have a seat" the secretary said.

"I will not have a seat. I will see the editor now or I will pull all the business the Potters has in this paper and you'll be out a lot of business" Penny said firmly.

The secretary looked wide eyed and nodded. She knew how much the Potters had with advertisements in the paper. It was almost fifty percent of their business. She pressed a button to call her boss. After some hasty back and forth Penny was let in.

"Ah Miss Clearwater, how are you?" the editor asked in smarmy tone.

"Cut the pleasantries. I have become aware that you've run and article claiming you had talked to my client Lord Potter, which you had not. I want that article retracted this instant before Potters take serious action" Penny said.

"But the readers have a right to know" the editor said.

"Yes, the readers do, but they have a right to know the truth and not the manure you feed them" Penny said.

Editor got red-faced.

"Now see here" he began.

"No, you see here. I represent Lord Potter and his interests when it comes to his public image. You've played for far too long with it and now it's time that sandbox is closed. From now on you must talk to me before you can even talk, even quote Lord Potter about anything. If you don't then I'll assure you that the Potters will make sure your measly paper gets used to only wipe your butt. I don't have to mention that where the Potters follow so does the Longbottoms too" Penny said.

The editor gulped. He knew that he didn't want two Ancient and Noble families against him. It was plain suicide to be against one Ancient and Noble family, but two. You'd have to be plain crazy.

"Do we have an agreement?" Penny asked.

"We do" the editor gritted out.

"Excellent" Penny said then left.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I know not a whole lot going on, but just doing some build up stuff and that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
